Coup de folie
by Kafryne
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque Bella et Edward se voient obligés de se cotoyer pendant une semaine sur une île? Et si ce qui ne semblait être qu'un Coup de Folie devenait la plus importante décision de leur vie...
1. Chapter 1

**COUP DE FOLIE !!**

**Bella et Edward passent une semaine inoubliable ensemble sur une île paradisiaque, loin de tout… Mais quand la réalité les rattrape, ils se rendent compte que la tempête qui était passée sur l'île n'était rien face à la déferlante qui les attend…**

**Car ce qui ne semblait être qu'un coup de folie aura de grandes conséquences sur leurs vies respectives !!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

Lorsque l'avion avait atterrit, j'avais été soulagée. Voilà ! J'étais arrivé à destination ! Prête à vivre une aventure ! Enfin diriez vous ! J'ai 24 ans, et je n'ai jamais vécu pleinement, toujours à essayer de satisfaire mes parents, à les faire passer avant moi, à sacrifier mon bonheur pour qu'ils soient heureux. Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais devant le fait accompli, c'était comme s'il me restait qu'une semaine à vivre en toute liberté avant d'affronter la dure réalité. Et je comptais bien en profiter pour une fois ! Ma mère avait tenté de me dissuader de partir pour une semaine, surtout que je ne lui avais pas dit où je me rendais, car dans le cas contraire elle m'aurait sûrement enfermée dans la cave !! Elle avait narguée que c'était trop dangereux, que je n'étais pas faite pour vivre dangereusement, et patati et patata…Bref, elle n'avait pas réussit à me persuader pour une fois, et en plus j'avais un argument de choc : elle me devait au moins ça !! Une semaine !! Moi qui allait devoir passer plus d'un an enchaînée à un homme que je détestais !

Bon, n'y pensons plus ! J'étais là pour m'amuser ! Et même après que l'on m'ait annoncé qu'ils ne trouvaient plus l'une de mes valises, j'étais toujours de bonne humeur. Tous sourires, je sortais de l'aéroport pour découvrir cette île paradisiaque située au milieu du Pacifique ! Mais je déchantais rapidement en m'apercevant de la grisaille et des fortes rafales de vent qui secouaient les palmiers. Punaise ! C'était bien ma veine ! On croirait que j'avais emmené le temps de Forks avec moi !!

Alice m'avait dit que quelqu'un viendrait me chercher. Pourtant je poireautais plus d'une heure et demie debout dans le vent… Au final, j'interceptais un taxi.

« -Bonjour ! A quel hôtel vous descendez ?

Me fit le chauffeur avec son gros accent.

-Oh, en réalité je me rends à la propriété Cullen, la Cabane, vous connaissez ??

Le chauffeur m'évalua du regard, avant de répondre.

-Vous ne ressemblez pas aux autres filles qui s'y rendent, en plus on n'est pas venu vous chercher ??

-Non, c'était prévu, mais ils ne sont pas venus.

-Etrange, enfin, ils ont du oublié, avec la tempête qui arrive !!

-La tempête ??

-Oui, il semblerait qu'elle va se diriger droit sur nous !!

Purée de punaise !!!

-Par contre c'est une propriété privée, et je ne pourrais pas vous déposer directement à la cabane.

-Oh ! Dans ce cas essayez de me déposer le plus prêt possible.

-Très bien mademoiselle. »

Je pus profiter du paysage tropical de l'île. Montagnes, plages, l'océan, c'était fabuleux. Même si les nuages s'amoncelaient. La propriété se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'île, nous roulions pendant près de deux heures avant que nous débouchions sur un petit chemin de terre, au beau milieu de nulle part !! J'écarquillais les yeux, c'était quoi ce délire !!

« -Vous…Vous êtes sure que c'est là ?

-Je ne peux pas continuer, mais si vous continuez tout droit, vous trouverez sans problème la cabane, mais il faut compter une bonne heure de marche.

-Quoi ??!!

-Et vous ne savez pas encore combien vous me devez !! »

Une Fortune !!! Il me fit débourser près du quart de mon budget, seulement pour m'avoir déposer au milieu de nulle part !!!

Je n'étais absolument pas préparée pour ce genre d'aventures !! Qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que j'imaginais !!! Et Alice ne m'avait pas du tout parlé d'un endroit pareil !!

J'étais totalement furibonde ! Comment avais je pu me laisser entraîner dans cette…Allez disons le clairement : Merde !!

Je détestais avouer que ma mère avait raison ! Pour une fois que j'avais décidé de partir seule ! Me voilà arrivé sur cette île pour soi disant passer une merveilleuse semaine de vacances, seule, sous un ciel menaçant.

Le chauffeur avait dit de continuer tout droit, je me mis donc à marcher. Les rafales de vents se faisaient de plus en plus violentes, je traînais mon sac de voyage derrière moi, finalement le fait qu'ils aient perdus ma valise n'était pas si mal. Je pourrais toujours m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements !

Mais je marchais depuis plus d'une heure quand je réalisai qu'il n'y avait toujours rien en vue. Je commençais à paniquer, le chemin de terre avait laissé place à un chemin boueux et mes tennis étaient en piteux états, le temps s'était refroidi et il n'y avait toujours rien en vue. Avec ma chance, même en allant tout droit je m'étais perdue !!

Punaise !! Je regrettais déjà d'avoir laissé mon confort pour ça !! Si Renée me voyait elle serait sûrement en train de se moquer de moi !!! Non !! Je ne devais plus penser à ma mère ! Peut être que mes vacances commençaient mal, mais je ne devais pas laisser son souvenir les ruiner. J'étais ici pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons, pour vivre des aventures palpitantes et leur montrer à tous que Isabella n'était pas cette fille complètement coincée ! Je devais donc pouvoir me lâcher !!!

Je saisis fermement mon sac de voyage, pour continuer à avancer avant que le temps ne se gatte pour de vrai. J'avançais péniblement lorsque j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir une jeep se diriger droit vers moi. Je fus horrifié de voir l'allure à laquelle elle se rapprochait. J'esquissais un mouvement de recul pour essayer d'éviter la boue de la flaque qui se situait juste en face de moi.

Mais ce fut en vain. Elle m'aspergea complètement, et dans mon geste de recul, je m'affalais sur la terre boueuse.

« -Purée de Punaise !!!! » M'écriai je. Quel idiot !!!!

La jeep fit marche arrière et s'arrêta à ma hauteur. Le chauffard sorti de la voiture et je me relevais péniblement, refusant la main qu'il me tendait…..

**Edward POV**

Esmée avait raison, une semaine seul n'allait pas me faire de mal. Et j'étais d'autant plus enthousiaste que j'étais parti sans avertir qui que soit, surtout cette demeurée de Tanya. Certes, elle venait de vivre une tragédie… Mais il faut avouer qu'elle exagérait !!

Je fus surpris quand je vis Jim avec la jeep à l'aéroport, je le congédiais vu qu'une tempête se dirigea droit sur l'île et que je n'aurais pas besoin de lui. Je fis un tour en ville pour faire quelques courses en prévisions, apparemment la tempête était devenue cyclone et s'intensifiait de plus en plus. J'adorais ça ! Et me rendre à la villa était parfait pour savourer ce grand moment de solitude. Loin de toutes ces folles… Et en parlant de folle…

Que faisait cette fille sur ce chemin !! Elle était plutôt pas mal, mais à juger par ses vêtements, elle ne connaissait pas du tout la région !!

Sa petite tunique blanche révélait une taille fine, et son short mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fuselées. Ses tennis qui devaient être blancs à l'origine étaient d'une couleur marron boueuse. Je continuais à m'approcher d'elle, et je me concentrais sur la rondeur de ses fesses. Wow ! Elle avait un beau petit cul !

Et splash !! Sans m'en être rendu compte, j'étais passé dans une flaque de boue et l'avait éclaboussé. Plein de remords, je sortis de la voiture pour découvrir la ravissante créature couverte de boue sur le sol. Je lui tendis la main, mais elle parvint avec une absence totale de grâce à se redresser.

« -Je suis désolé ! Je n'avais pas vu la flaque de boue !

-Non mais qu'est ce que vous regardiez !!

-Je…

-Regardez moi maintenant !

J'obéissais sans y penser et me rendis compte que sa tunique trempée était complètement transparente et moulait ses seins dont je pouvais voir ses tétons pointer sous le fin tissu de son soutien gorge. Putain ! Cette fille était une bombe sexuelle !!

-Wow ! Fis je inconsciemment. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte ce que je fixais avec des yeux de merlans frits.

-Espèce de sale pervers !!

-Hé ! C'est toi qui m'as demandé de regarder !

-C'était de la rhétorique !!!

-Ecoutes, je suis navré. Je peux te raccompagner quelque part ??

-Je préfère risquer une pneumonie plutôt que de monter avec un fou du volant !!

-Le temps ne joue pas en ta faveur. Un cyclone se dirige droit sur nous et si vous voulez rester au sec…

-Franchement, vu l'état où je suis, je…

-C'était de la rhétorique mademoiselle. Où allais tu ?

-A la cabane des Cullen.

-C'est justement à coté de l'endroit où je me rendais. Allé ! Montes, je te dépose.

-Non ! De toute façon, on m'a dit que lorsque la terre est mouillée il ne vaut mieux pas s'y rendre en voiture.

-Je ferais une exception pour toi.

Elle avait l'air plutôt indécise.

-Allé ! Je te dois bien ça non ?

-Peut être, mais je peux très bien y arriver toute seule !

Cette fille avait un sale caractère ! Car elle commença à s'éloigner de moi. Mais il commençait à pleuvoir et je n'allais pas la laisser dans un temps pareil ! Aussi je courus vers elle et la porta sur mes épaules. Elle était aussi légère qu'une+ plume, et malgré le fait qu'elle se débatte, ça n'avait aucun effet sur moi.

-Mais lâchez moi !!

Je la déposais sur le siège passager et refermais violemment la porte derrière elle après lui avoir dit d'un ton menaçant :

-Et ne t'avises surtout pas à sortir !!

Je pris rapidement sa valise et la déposais sur le siège arrière de la voiture, puis montais à l'avant. J'étais trempé ! Le temps s'était complètement dégradé et dans l'habitacle de la voiture, le tonnerre grondait à travers les yeux marron de la passagère.

-Détends toi ! Nous allons devoir passer un peu de temps ensemble, alors tu devrais me remercier de t'accompagner et enlever cette vilaine moue de ton joli minois !

Pour toute réponse elle me toisa du regard en croisant les bras. Je démarrais sans pouvoir contenir un petit rire.

-Alors comme ça, tu vas à la cabane ?

-Mouais. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que c'était une propriété privée…

-J'ai tous mes droits très chère, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

-On m'a invité !!

-Vraiment !!!

J'étais étonné, Esmée ne m'en avait pas parlé…

-Oui, la fille des propriétaires est une amie.

Alice ! Qui d'autre qu'elle ??!!

-Et donc, vous, qui êtes vous ??

-Un invité, comme toi. En fait appelle moi Edward et arrête de me vouvoyer. Lui dis je en lui adressant mon irrésistible sourire en coin. Elle haussa un sourcil, sans dire un mot de plus.

-Ecoutes, dans ce genre de situation, généralement, tu devrais te présenter à ton tour…

-Sauf que je n'en ai pas envi, vous ne m'intéressez absolument pas.

QUOI ???!!! Mais pour qui se prenait elle au juste ??

-La question est quel est ton nom…

-Contentez vous de me déposer à la cabane.

-De toute façon, je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférente…

-Hein ??

-J'ai dis que je sais que je ne laisses pas indifférente !

-C'est bon ! Pas la peine de crier ! Et sachez que vous êtes loin d'être irrésistible !!

Je la regardais, bouche bée ! Cherchant une réponse à lui donner. Mais la voiture heurta quelqu'un chose, et je dus m'arrêter. Je sortis sous la pluie battante pour constater que nous étions embourbés.

-Putain de merde !!

-Soignez votre langage voulez vous !

-Oh tais toi et viens plutôt m'aider…

-Quoi ?? Hors de question !!

Elle m'exaspérait. Je constatais les dégâts…Nous étions foutus. J'évaluais quelle distance il nous restait à parcourir avant d'arriver à la cabane et je fus soulagé en voyant qu'elle était à porté de vue.

-Bon ! On va devoir continuer à pied ! M'égosillais je pour me faire entendre à travers le fracas de la pluie.

-C'est encore loin ?

-Non, mais va falloir courir.

Elle acquiesça et retira sa ceinture pour sortir. Je l'attendais patiemment, souriant devant sa maladresse, elle failli glisser à plusieurs reprises seulement au bout de quelques pas. Et cette fois ci, elle ne rechigna pas devant la main que je lui tendais, non sans m'avoir foudroyé du regard. Mais rapidement je compris que vu sa lenteur, nous allions finir par tomber malade !

-Bon, je crois que tu devrais monter sur mon dos !

-Quoi ?? Hurla t-elle.

-J'ai dit que…

-Je sais très bien ce que vous avez dit !! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !!

-Ne sois pas idiote, grimpe !

Je me retournais et m'inclinais légèrement pour attendant qu'elle fasse ce que je lui demandais. Elle hésita un court moment avant qu'elle le fasse.

-Bon, cramponne toi bien !

Elle apprêta son petit corps autour de moi, serra ses jambes autour de mes hanches et ses bras autour de mon cou. C'était très agréable comme sensation. Cette fois ci nous évoluons beaucoup plus rapidement, et enfin je montais les quelques marches de la cabane. Je la déposais lorsque nous nous trouvions sous le porche pour prendre la clé dans un pot de fleur avant d'entrer. Ce ne fut qu'à l'intérieur que je vis à quel point elle tremblait. La pluie avait chassé les traces de boues sur son visage et je pus voir qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Mais sa pâleur était inquiétante et elle claquait des dents. J'accourus vers la salle de bain pour chercher des serviettes propres. Je passais une derrière mon cou puis sortis pour la rejoindre. Je me mis à la frictionner rapidement. J'avais peur qu'elle…

J'avais peur ?? Ca me faisait bizarre de l'admettre, mais même si le courant n'était pas très bien passé entre nous, je ressentais l'étrange besoin de la protéger…

**Voilà !! Premier chapitre de ma troisième fanfic !! J'espère que ce début vous plait !!**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews pour Un Destin Capricieux !! C'était une aventure exceptionnelle !!!**

**J'ignore encore combien de chapitres comptera cette histoire, en fait, tout dépend de vous, si elle ne vous plait pas trop, elle sera pas trop longue. **

**Par contre, je sais que la semaine que Bella et Edward vont vivre va être… Je ne vous dis pas, vous le constaterez par vous-même. **

**Bisoux !! A demain !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

Bella.

Elle s'appelait Bella ! Son prénom lui allait à ravir ! Elle était vraiment très très belle !

Je souriais comme un idiot sous la pluie. Après m'être assuré que la sexy Bella allait bien et prenait une douche d'eau chaude, j'étais ressorti pour aller prendre nos affaires. Je fus assez étonné de constater que son sac de voyage était assez léger… Bon il faut dire que cette fille était totalement différente de celles que je fréquentais habituellement.

Je pénétrai à nouveau dans la cabane. Cette petite maison était un havre de paix sur la propriété d'Esmée. Elle l'avait conçue spécialement pour moi, pour m'offrir la solitude que je pouvais avoir besoin à certains moments, mais surtout pour me donner de l'intimité. Je n'étais pas venu ici depuis un certain temps, j'avais pris l'habitude de me rendre à la villa, pour emmener certaines de mes conquêtes, et Tanya adorait cette villa. Elles appréciaient plus le luxe que la sobriété de ma cabane. Et pourtant, Alice avait proposé à cette fille de s'y rendre. Ce qui en disait long sur sa personnalité. Le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain m'indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé. J'entrais donc dans la chambre pour me changer. Je réalisais que nous n'avions pas parlé de notre situation !

« -Hey Bella tu as fini ??

Il y eu un cours silence avant qu'elle n'immisce sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain.

-Ah ! Vous êtes déjà là ?

-Ben oui !

-Pourriez vous me passer mon sac dans ce cas.

-Hum, ça dépend…

-Ecoutez, si vous ne me donnez pas mon sac, je vais devoir venir le chercher.

Je jubilais intérieurement :

-C'est justement ce que j'espérais ! Surtout si tu es toute nue !!

-Vous n'êtes qu'un vicieux !

-Bella, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, te transporter jusqu'ici, en voiture et sur mon dos, te sécher, aller chercher ta valise dans la voiture… Je pense mériter une récompense, non ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre :

-Vous…Vous insinuez que je devrais coucher avec vous ?

-Non… Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…

Elle devint soudain rouge comme une pivoine, et je m'aperçu qu'elle parcourait mon torse nu de ses jolis yeux marron. Je souris, fier de moi, j'étais parvenu à la troubler !

-Alors, qu'en penses tu ??

-Vous êtes un malade !!

-Non, je vais très bien, et je pourrais te le prouver sans aucun problème…

Elle eut un geste rageur puis à ma grande surprise sortit de la salle de bain ! Je fus un peu déçu en découvrant qu'elle portait une serviette autour d'elle. Néanmoins, je pus apprécier le crémeux de sa peau humide, et les courbes sensuelles qui se laissaient facilement deviner. Mon sourire s'amplifia encore plus. Cette fille était une vraie déesse.

-Ecoutez moi bien ! J'ai cru un instant que vous étiez quelqu'un d'amical, mais finalement, je me suis trompée !

Elle se pencha pour prendre son sac qui se trouvait juste devant mes pieds, m'offrant une très belle vue sur son décolleté. Allé, je pouvais dire que j'avais eu ma récompense... Je lui saisis le poignet l'empêchant de le prendre, toujours en lui souriant.

-Bella, je plaisantais. Je n'exige rien de toi.

Elle haussa les sourcils en me regardant dans les yeux, cherchant une trace d'un quelconque mensonge. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Car ce que j'attendais d'elle elle finira par me le donner de son plein grès. C'était couru d'avance.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, vous pourriez me lâcher pour que je puisse me changer. S'il vous plait ?

Oh ! J'avais oublié que je la tenais ! Mais avant de lui obéir, je lui demandais à nouveau :

-Pas de problème… Mais à condition que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer !!

Elle hésita un court instant, avant de répondre :

-Bon, très bien. Edward, lâche moi, s'il te plait.

-Voilà qui est mieux !!

Je continuais à lui sourire, et ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans la salle de bain:

-J'avais bien dit que je ne te laissais pas indifférente !!

Elle ne daigna même pas se retourner, et claqua la porte. Son attitude me faisait rire. Elle avait l'air d'une vierge effarouchée.

Après avoir revêtu un tee-shirt et un jean, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour ranger les provisions. Il se faisait tard et nous allions devoir manger un peu.

-Edward !!

-Par ici !

-Oh ! Cette cuisine est très jolie !!

Sa voix extasiée me fit à nouveau sourire. La cuisine était simple, et avait un air rustique car elle était toute en bois. Moi-même je l'appréciais beaucoup. Je me retournais pour la voir, et j'eus du mal à avaler ma salive.

-Bordel

-Quoi ??

Elle se retourna pour regarder derrière elle, dans son mouvement, j'eus une vue imprenable sur son superbe profil. Elle avait un débardeur moulant et un minuscule petit short rouge et blanc, avec des imprimés de…

-Non, rien, c'est juste que l'adore Betty Bopp.

Elle rougit légèrement et m'adressa pour la première fois un sourire. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine… Elle était trop craquante.

-Moi aussi. Je…je n'ai rien pu trouver de plus décent. On a perdu la valise où j'avais mes vêtements, seul celle où se trouve mes pyjamas et mes sous vêtements est avec moi…

Sa confession eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Et dire que j'avais eu sa valise dans les mains !! J'aurais du au moins y jeter un coup d'œil quand j'avais constaté qu'il était léger !!

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne vous… Enfin, je ne t'ai même pas remercié.

Elle me prit au dépourvu, j'avais l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode…

-De quoi ?

-Ben pour tout. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me montrer aussi… Mal élevée.

-Bon, il faut dire que je ne t'ai pas trop aidé.

-C'est bien que tu l'avoues.

Elle me sourit à nouveau et s'approcha de moi.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu connaissais cet endroit.

-Je suis souvent invité ici. Lui dis je. Je suis le neveu de Carlisle et Esmée.

-Oh ! Alice m'a parlé de toi ! C'est vrai ! Tu es Edward, le coureur de jupons !!

Je me renfrognais à ce surnom.

-Vous avez exagéré un peu quand même.

-Non, Alice a été claire sur ce sujet. Ca colle très bien à ton comportement arrogant.

Bon, il parait qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Cette petite réplique eut l'effet d'une gifle.

-Ne le prend pas mal Edward. C'est juste que ça saute à l'œil.

-Autant que je peux parier que tu es une fille coincée qui n'a jamais profité des plaisirs de la vie ?

Lâchais je un peu brusquement. Je fus pris tout de suite de remords lorsqu'elle baissa la tête.

-Heu…Excuse moi…

-Non, tu as raison. Si je suis venue sur cette île, c'est justement pour profité de ces plaisirs… Mais bon, vu que je n'ai qu'une semaine, et que si on est coincé ici, je n'en aurais jamais l'occasion.

Elle lâcha un petit soupir résigné. Ben moi, si elle le voulait, je pourrais l'aider…

-Mais bon, c'est la vie ! Alors, qu'est ce qu'on mange ? »

**Bella POV**

La salade exotique qu'il avait acheté en ville avait été succulente !! Et Edward fut très agréable. Finalement, je m'étais trompé sur son compte. Il était plutôt drôle et se montra serviable et attentionné à mon égard.

« -Alors, tu as aimé ?

-Oui, merci, c'était très bon. Ca a réussit à me faire oublier la tempête qui…

Un bruit me fit sursauter et je me tournais vers la fenêtre qui était fermée. Nous ne pouvions rien voir, mais il était facile de deviner que la tempête faisait rage dehors.

-Est-ce que ça durera longtemps ?

-Tout dépend de sa puissance. Aux dernières nouvelles que j'ai pu écouté, elle prenait de plus en plus d'intensité…

-Mon Dieu !

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu es en sécurité ici, la maison en a vu passé bien d'autres.

-C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir la malchance derrière moi. J'espérais profiter un peu du soleil avant de…

-De quoi ?

-Rien, oublie.

-Non, parle moi un peu de toi.

-Ben tu m'as déjà très bien décrite tout à l'heure.

-Je ne pense pas que tu te résumes à ça.

-Et pourtant c'est le cas.

-Non. A ce que j'ai pu voir, tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche ce qui montre que tu as un fort caractère en plus d'être très belle… Sans oublier ton magnifique sourire.

-Wow ! Tu es en train de me draguer là non ?

-J'essaie. Je ne suis pas un grand romantique…

-On ne dirait pas !

-Mais c'est le cas. D'habitude, je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser tous ces trucs, les filles tombent facilement sous mon charme.

-Hum… Un sourire en coin et elles tombent, c'est ça ?

Il eut un petit sourire avant de demander :

-C'est si évident que ça ?

J'hochais la tête amusée.

-Mais tu es la seule à y avoir résisté…

-Pas vraiment… Je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal ce petit sourire. Mais il manquait de sincérité.

Il me regarda avec ses beaux yeux verts, puis m'adressa à nouveau ce sourire en coin. Cette fois ci, je lui souris en retour

-Bon, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu te crois irrésistible.

-Ah oui ?

-Ben oui, tu viens de m'adresser un sourire de tueur là !! **(^^)**

Il sourit plus largement, un vrai sourire, qui augmenta mon rythme cardiaque.

-Ca veut dire que j'ai réussi à te séduire ?

-Ouh !! Tout de suite les grands mots !

-Il ne me coûte rien d'essayer hein ? Dis, on a pas encore abordé un sujet important : vois tu, il n'y a qu'une chambre ici, et…

-N'y pense même pas ! J'ai vu qu'il y avait aussi un très confortable divan. Il te conviendra certainement.

-Bella ! Ne sois pas injuste !!

-Non, Edward, c'est tout décidé.

-Mais je pensais que nous nous entendions bien !!

-C'est le cas, mais de là à coucher ensemble !!

-Je n'ai pas utilisé ces termes, bien que je ne sois pas contre… Mais si tu veux, je me contenterais de dormir !!

-Edward, j'ai dit non !

-Bella…

Nous nous défions du regard un instant avant qu'il ne parle :

-Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi qui dormirais sur le divan, hein ?

Je fus outrée par sa question.

-C'est une question d'é-du-ca-tion !!

-Eh bien saches que je n'ai absolument aucun scrupule à te laisser le canapé !!

A l'instant où mon regard croisa le sien, quand je vis s'allumer une petite étincelle, je compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Nous nous précipitions tous les deux vers la chambre, d'une manière très infantile, comme si nous jouions à la course ! Beaucoup de choses en sa faveur, il était beaucoup plus rapide que moi et connaissait mieux que moi cette maison ! Mais je ne jouais pas proprement, tirant sur son tee-shirt pour le faire ralentir, lamentablement. Au final, je me jetais sur le lit essayant de le devancer.

Mais ce fut peine perdue, car je tombais sur lui. Il m'adressait un sourire narquois, signe de victoire.

-Punaise !!

-Dis Bella, tu as l'habitude de manifester ton mécontentement par ce genre d'expression ?

-Ecoutes, Edward, je trouve ça vraiment nul de ta part de m'empêcher de dormir dans le lit.

-Mais je ne t'en empêche pas !! Tu peux très bien y dormir. Il y a largement de la place pour deux !!

Arrgghh !! Il avait raison. Mais pour question d'éthique, je m'y refusais.

-J'ai dit que je ne dormirais pas avec toi !!

-Alors couche avec moi.

J'eu le souffle coupé par son audace. Je le frappais sur son torse, essayant de me relever. Mais il m'avait encerclé dans ses bras, et je n'arrivais pas à me dégager de son étreinte.

-Laisse moi Edward.

Fis je quand je compris que je ne pourrais pas y arriver par la force. Et je pris conscience de notre position. Comparée à lui, j'étais presque nue, sur lui… Je rougis violement, je n'avais jamais été dans une position aussi compromettante avec un homme !! Ses yeux capturaient les miens et sa chaleur m'enveloppait tout entière...

-Edward tu… Tu es brûlant !

C'était vrai, il était beaucoup trop chaud !!

-Bella, c'est l'effet que tu me fais…

Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il délirait !! Je posais ma main sur son front, et il fronça les sourcils.

-Edward, tu as beaucoup de fièvre !! »

**Hé ! Hé !**

**Merci encore pour vos Reviews**** ! Je n'en reviens pas !! Vous êtes TROP Gé-Nia-Les les Filles !!! **

**Bon, je n'étais pas trop trop inspirée ce soir, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je n'ai pas voulu faire trop durer la prise de bec entre eux, la raison est simple et correspond à la réponse à une de vos interrogations majeure concernant cette fic (je vous connais bien les filles ^^) :**

**OUI !!! ****Cette semaine sera torride !! Lemon, Lemon et LE-MON !! **

**Je vais continuer à poster du lundi au vendredi (dans la mesure du possible) et je vous conseille de vous montrer attentive à quelques petits indices que je peux laisser ci et là concernant leur vie respective, histoire de ne pas être trop surprise par la suite…**

**Bon, allé, je vous embrasse fort et vous dit :**

**A demain !!**

**BISOUX.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

Décidément, mes vacances commençaient super bien ! Après toutes ces péripéties, je me retrouvais à le soigner. Le pauvre était en piteux état ! Son état s'était dégradé à une rapidité déconcertante. A l'image du temps. Et je me sentais fautive. A cause de moi, il avait pris froid.

Après avoir constaté qu'il avait de la fièvre, j'avais décidé de m'occuper de lui. Il s'était montré réticent au départ, mais avait fini par accepter. Il m'avait paru assez ravi d'ailleurs. Mais sa fièvre avait augmenté et il commençait à délirer : il m'avait appelé maman !!

« -Ne me laisse pas…

L'entendis je murmurer lorsque je revins dans la chambre avec un verre d'eau et un comprimé que j'avais trouvé dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il était couvert d'une fine couche de sueur froide et avait les yeux clos. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable… **(^^)**

-Edward, c'est moi, Bella, réveilles toi ! Fis je en le secouant l'épaule.

-Je ne dormais pas… Où est ma mère ? Il cligna des paupières pour les refermer aussitôt.

-Edward… Tu délires !! Tu peux t'asseoir ?

Mon Dieu ! Il était secoué de frissons et il claquait des dents ! Je posais une nouvelle fois ma main sur son front brûlant. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire de lui !! Le seul moyen de faire baisser sa température était un bon bain glacé ! Du moins si on devait faire avec les moyens de bords, ça serait une douche vu qu'il n'y avait pas de baignoire. Mais un autre problème se posait : comment allais je le transporter !! Je ne devais peser pas plus de 60 kilos toute mouillée tandis que lui devait facilement arriver à 90, même 100 !!

-Bon, Edward, on va devoir prendre une douche, tu te sens capable d'arriver jusqu'à elle ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête et commença à bouger, je l'aidais comme je pouvais, passant un de ses bras au dessus de mes épaules pour le guider jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue ?

-Edward…C'est pas le…Moment ! Fis je, supportant plus de la moitié de son poids.

-Ton petit cul m'a fait perdre le contrôle de la voiture… Et tes seins sont…

-Edward, tais toi !!!

Criai je. Certes il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais je n'allais pas supporter ses commentaires sur mon anatomie pendant que je peinais à le porter. Lorsque nous arrivions dans la salle de bain, je l'appuyais contre le mur de la douche.

-Déshabille toi, il faut que tu prennes une douche.

Seigneur, il tremblait tellement que ses doigts n'étaient pas en mesure de lui obéir. Je pris une profonde inspiration quand j'entrais dabs la douche avec lui. Je commençais à le dépouiller de sa chemise mouillée par sa sueur, essayant de garder mon calme. Il était tellement superbe…

-Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

L'entendis je murmurer lorsque je faisais descendre son jean.

-Edward, fait au moins un geste pour m'aider !!

Il obtempéra et finit par faire glisser son jean.

Je me trouvais face à l'homme le plus sexy qui soit. Presque entièrement nu. Il ne portait qu'un boxeur, qui ne cachait rien de son… Enfin, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin…

Je m'empourprais violement lorsque je croisais son regard fiévreux.

-Je… Edward, ça va te faire du bien.

Lui dis je en ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide. Nous eûmes tous les deux un sursaut lorsque le jet lâcha l'eau glacée sur nous. Je m'approchais de lui pour le soutenir, il me faisait pitié. Il s'enveloppa autour de moi, je ne fus pas très mouillée, puisqu'il me serrait dans ses bras et que l'eau coulait sur son dos. Nous restions de longues minutes comme ça, sans bouger. Je me sentais bien, blottie contre lui. Je sentais comment son corps se détendait au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'on pouvait sortir.

-Allé, viens.

Il me laissa faire, cette fois ci il avait moins de mal à bouger, mais tremblait encore. Moi aussi je frissonnais d'ailleurs, et j'entrepris de le sécher avant de le mettre au lit. Dès qu'il fut sous les couvertures, je courus me changer. Mince !! Le pyjama Betty boop était celui qui me couvrait le plus !! Je pris donc l'initiative de me servir dans une de ses valises et en sorti un large tee-shirt. Parfait !! Je sortis de la salle de bain, assez satisfaite. Je m'assis prêt de lui pour lui donner le comprimé. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus apaisé et moins pale. Je passais la main sur son front. Sa température avait baissée. J'étais soulagée. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à caresser son visage, et lorsqu dit dans un soupir :

-Maman…

Je me séparais instantanément. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à me prendre pour sa mère !!

-Edward, c'est moi Bella.

Il ouvrit les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées.

-Edward, tu te sens mieux ?

-Un peu.

-Bien, bois ça, tu te sentiras encore mieux après.

Il se redressa un peu, puis me regarda et fit non de la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

Etait il allergique aux antalgique ?

-Qu'est ce que tu me donneras en échange ?

Je restais bouche bée. Il était impossible !!

-Edward, en ce qui me concerne, nous sommes quittes. C'est ta santé et non la mienne. Soit tu prends ce comprimé, soit…

-C'est bon. Me coupa t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Je souris, satisfaite d'avoir gagné si facilement. Il avala le comprimé et bu avec avidité le verre d'eau avant de se laisser aller contre l'oreiller. Je lui donnais une petite tape su la joue, amusée de le voir si obéissent.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot Bella. Quand j'irai mieux, j'aurais ce que je veux…

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Fis je en me redressant tandis qu'il m'adressait un faible sourire en coin. Je m'apprêtais à me lever, lorsqu'il m'attrapa le poignet.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as gagné !

-Non, Bella, reste avec moi. »

Je m'apprêtais à lui dire non, mais sa voix suppliante et ses yeux verts à moitié endormis finirent par me convaincre, il était inoffensif ce soir.

**Edward POV**

Le bruit de la pluie sur le toit me réveilla. J'eus conscience d'être blotti dans les bras d'une femme au moment où je me réveillais. Cela faisait une éternité que ça ne m'était pas arrivé !! Je n'étais pas du genre à me montrer tendre avec mes conquêtes, elles se réveillaient toujours dans un lit vide. Et là, elle me serrait dans ses bras, et je n'avais aucune envie de me dégager de son étreinte. Des brides de souvenirs de la nuit écroulée me revint : Bella m'aidant à me rendre dans la salle de bain. Bella me déshabillant, tandis que j'étais à moitié endormi. Bella me soutenant sous la douche, Bella. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir q'elle portait l'un de mes tee-shirt. Son parfum de fruité de femme m'enroba. A regret je me séparais d'elle. Elle bougea légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Je fus directement dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. J'avais mauvaise mine, mais me sentais mieux. Je remontais lentement sur le lit, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Je pris une mèche de ses cheveux ondulés dans l'un de mes doigts et joua avec, elle était tellement jolie…

Elle remua et ouvrit ses beaux yeux marron.

« -Edward, tu vas mieux ?

Je lui souris, touché que sa première pensée du matin soit pour moi.

-Oui Bella, je te remercie.

Elle me sourit à son tour et porta une de ses mains douces comme la soie sur mon front. Je fermais les yeux à son contact auquel je m'étais déjà habitué.

-Ah oui ! Tu vas beaucoup mieux.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à tomber facilement malade.

-Arrête ! Pas la peine de jouer au dur !

-mais c'est vrai !!

Ma voix sonnait comme celle d'un enfant et elle fut secouée par un léger rire.

-Oh ! Pauvre bout de chou…

Se moqua t-elle.

-C'est ça, amuse toi à mes dépends ! Je me rapprochais d'elle et fini par l'enlacer. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant notre proximité.

-Edward, lâche moi.

-Bella, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot !

-S'il te plait, laisse moi.

-Embrasse moi d'abord.

-Non.

Elle secoua la tête pour empêcher que mes lèvres ne touche les siennes tout en essayant de me repousser.

-Juste un petit bisou et je te laisse !! Insistai je, elle se figea, puis me fit rapidement un baiser sur le bout du nez. J'aurais du préciser que je le voulais sur la bouche. Comme j'étais un homme de parole, je dus la relâcher.

-Aparremment tu es en pleine forme !! Me dit elle lorsqu'elle sortit du lit. Sa chaleur me manqua tout de suite.

-Maintenant que tu n'es plus où je le voudrai, je sens que ma fièvre recommence. Dis je essayant de me montrer convainquant. Mon regard s'attarda sur ses jambes et ses cuisses avant de remonter.

-Ce tee-shirt te va à ravir !

Elle rougit tout de suite.

-Je… Mes autres tenues sont trop…Osées pour les porter devant toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Je croyais que j'allais passer mes nuits seule…

-Et tu penses que comme ça tu es plus…Décente ?

Elle rougit à nouveau. Hum, j'adorais ça.

-C'est… Arghh ! Et puis tant pis !!

Elle entra dans la salle de bain. Et je me laissais tomber sur le lit, essayant d'écouter ses mouvements malgré la pluie qui n'avait pas cessée. Le petit claquement de la porte de la douche se refermant derrière elle me fit souvenir de son regard de la veille. Je souris orgueilleux. Elle m'avait dévoré des yeux. Ok, j'étais peut être dans un état second, mais je me souvenais très bien de ce regard. Je pouvais imaginer chacun de ses gestes sous cette douche, et même sentir le parfum du savon qu'elle faisait glisser sur sa peau douce… Mes pensées étaient si vives que mon corps réagit immédiatement. Bon sang, depuis que je l'avais vu sur cette route, mon désir envers elle n'avait cessé de croître. Je soupirais en croisant les mains sous ma tête. Je la voulais. Et elle ne me résistera pas. Je sorti du lit, enfilais un jean et me rendis dans la cuisine pour lui faire de quoi petit déjeuner. J'allumais le poste de radio pour écouter l'évolution du cyclone. Il continuait son avancée et s'intensifiait. La météo prévoyait un passage au plus près de nos cotes, voir sur l'île dans le courant de la nuit. Personne ne devait sortir…

-Ca sent bon…

L'entendis je dire. Je me retournais pour la voir entrer dans la cuisine.

-Ce n'est que du café. Tu aimes le café ?

-Oui.

Elle avait un petit short et un tee-shirt, noirs avec de la dentelle bleue sur les extrémités, qui épousaient parfaitement ses courbes affriolantes.

-J'aime beaucoup tes pyjamas. Lui avouais je.

Elle s'empourpra, encore.

-Je lui tendis le bol de café, et posait sur la table les céréales, le lait et quelques fruits que j'avais acheté la veille.

-Et la tempête ?

-Elle continue à s'approcher.

-Tu ne pourras donc pas repartir aujourd'hui ?

-Non. Bella, nous allons devoir cohabiter encore un peu.

Elle resta silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées, sirotant le café.

-Il est délicieux Edward.

-Merci. Mais je suis sur que tu es bien meilleure.

-Pourquoi faut il que tu ramènes toujours tout au sexe ?

-Parce que j'aime ça. Qui n'aime pas ça !!

Elle ne répondit rien. Je souris devant son mutisme. Elle était trop coincée. Je me levais, fis le tour de la table et vint m'agenouiller à coté d'elle.

-Bella, dis moi à quoi tu penses…

-A rien.

Je lui saisi le menton pour l'obliger à me regarder.

-Tu dois bien penser à quelque chose non ?

-Je…Je me disais que…Que je n'ai…Enfin tu vois ?...

-Non, je ne vois pas. Susurrais je, m'approchant d'elle lentement.

-Edward, je suis…vierge….

J'haussais les sourcils, interloqué par cette confidence.

-Si tu veux, je peux y remédier. Lui dis je en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire. Elle posa ses yeux sur mes lèvres et s'en approcha, inconsciemment.

-Je…Je ne sais pas…

-Allé, laisses toi tenter par un coup de folie…

Elle eu un petit sourire quand enfin mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient aussi douces que je l'imaginais. Parfaites. Je passais avec lenteur le bout de ma langue sur elles, et quand elle les ouvrit pour moi, je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche pour transformer ce baiser en feu d'artifice. Et quand elle avança la sienne à ma rencontre je sentis tout mon corps s'embraser. Avec un grognement triomphant, dévoré par le désir de m'imprégner plus encore d'elle, je n'hésitais pas à passer les mains dans ses cheveux encore humides. Et elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle écarta les jambes pour que je puisse me coller encore plus contre elle. Je caressais le galbe de ses mollets, remontais sur ses cuisses, et plaquais ces hanches contre mon désir fulgurant.

-Edward…

-Tu veux bien Bella ?

Je laissais mes lèvres parcourir son cou, mordillant sa chair tendre alors qu'elle passait les mains dans mes cheveux tout en penchant la tête pour mieux apprécier ma caresse.

-Oui… »

**Hé ! Hé ! Hé !**

**AlooooOORS ??!! Vous avez aimé ??**

**Premier baiser ce soir…Premier Lemon demain !!**

**Merci pour vos Reviews ! Je crois que je suis devenue accroc à elles !!**

**Vous trouvez mes chapitres trop courts. J'actualise tous les jours de la semaine, je ne peux pas faire mieux, désolé. **

**Mais par contre, je suis prête à faire un petit effort pour demain, si vous voulez un bon grand Lemon, cliquez sur le bouton vert !!!**

**Bisoux à Toutes !!**


	5. Chapter 5

**E****dward POV**

A sa réponse, je sentis un intense sentiment de joie, de bonheur m'inonder. Mais je m'aperçu rapidement de l'étincelle de doute dans ses yeux, merde ! Elle se repentissait déjà.

« -Je… Edward, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Mais Bella tu…

-Je sais, je pense que je me suis laissé emporté… On vient juste de se connaître, et…

-Bella, je ne vais pas te brusquer, je te respecte trop pour ça.

Je finis ma phrase en l'embrassant légèrement sur la commissure de ses lèvres et m'écarta d'elle. Je devais rester suffisamment éloigné d'elle si je voulais tenir ma promesse. Bella méritait plus que les autres filles avec lesquelles j'avais couché, elle était différente.

-Je… Merci.

Comment résister à quelqu'un comme elle ?

-Alors, tu veux qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance ?

Elle hocha la tête et se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Bien, alors dis moi, que veux tu savoir ?

Nous commencions à parler de sujets banaux, passant de nos études, nos goûts musicaux, à ce qu'elle aimait faire de son temps libre, j'appris que son parfum préféré était les fraises, que ses fleurs préférées étaient les freesias et qu'elle avait peur du noir… Je me rendis compte qu'elle était vraiment intéressante. C'était agréable et naturel de parler avec elle et la journée passa à une rapidité déconcertante…

Dehors, la tempête continuait à s'approcher, la pluie redoublait d'intensité comme les rafales de vent. Nous étions bien au chaud à l'intérieur, à jouer une partie d'échec. Et j'étais en train de me faire battre à plate couture !

« -Echec et mat !! S'exclama t-elle.

-Wow !! Mais il faut dire que je t'ai laissé gagné !!

-Edward, admets que tu es un mauvais perdant !!

-Pas du tout, j'aurais ma revanche. Mais il vaudrait mieux se préparer quelque chose à manger si on ne veut pas mourir ici.

Elle se révéla être un vrai cordon bleu aussi. Que des qualités chez ce petit bout de femme !!

-Bella ! C'est sur qu'avec toi je ne mourrais pas !!

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire, essayant de cacher sa satisfaction.

-Bella, dis moi d'où te vient tous tes talents !!

-Ma mère y est pour beaucoup dans tout ça. Elle est très à cheval sur les bonnes manières…

Elle grimaça à cette évocation.

-Dis moi, Edward, je te rappelle ta mère ?? Me demanda t-elle avec une étincelle moqueuse.

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as prise pour elle quand tu délirais hier soir.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 9 ans. Ce sont Carlisle et Esmée qui m'ont recueillis après.

J'ignorais complètement pour quelle raison je lui avais raconté ça. Elle posa une main sur la mienne, m'adressant un sourire chaleureux.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'était il y a longtemps, et Esmée m'avait toujours beaucoup aimée. Parle moi un peu de toi, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais couché avec un homme ?

Elle retira tout de suite sa main.

-Tu crois que ça se passe comme ça ? Tu me dis quelque chose d'intime et je te dis un truc !!

-C'est la moindre des choses non ?

-Non !!

-Bella, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ! Tu es si sexy, que j'aurais cru que tu…

-Je me suis consacrée à mes études, et puis quand mon père est mort, j'ai du me charger de son entreprise, je n'ai pas eut le temps.

-Même pas de relation, je veux dire…

-En fait, en ce moment je suis engagée vis-à-vis d'un homme.

QUOI ??? Je tombais des nues !!

-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ??

-Ben… On peut dire que oui…

-Mais… tu étais prête à coucher avec moi !!

-C'est vrai. Edward, ma vie est compliquée…

Je me levais de ma chaise en sursaut. J'ignorais ce qui m'arrivait, mais je me sentis comme trahi… C'était incohérent, après tout, il ne s'était rien passé entre nous et nous nous connaissions que depuis peu… Mais l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre…

-Bella, je te laisse la chambre pour ce soir. »

**Bella POV**

Edward avait respecté sa promesse d'être patient. Il s'était montré vraiment gentil, attentionné avec moi tout au long de la journée. Quand je lui ai avoué que j'étais d'ores et déjà engagée avec un autre homme, je n'imaginais pas qu'il réagirait de cette façon, après tout c'était lui qui avait insisté pour savoir, c'était lui qui avait suggéré tout ça ! Je savais que ce que nous allions faire serait mal, d'un point de vue éthique, mais bon, c'était pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de Mike ni que je le trompais, nous n'avions pas vraiment de relation… C'était juste pour l'avertir que je ne désirais rien d'autre avec lui. Alice m'avait dit qu'il ne s'engageait jamais émotionnellement dans une relation, alors pourquoi s'était il mit en colère ??

Je passais un petit pyjama turquoise avant de me couvrir sous les draps. Bon, après tout j'avais été stupide, après avoir attendu 24 ans l'homme idéal, je n'allais pas donner ma virginité à un homme que je venais à peine de connaître !

Toutefois, je ne pouvais éviter une vague de regret m'accaparer. Pourtant, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, je sentais qu'il était le bon, je voulais vraiment le faire avec lui, mais il m'avait rejeté. Je fermais les yeux, et son visage m'apparu instantanément. Purée !!

J'étais en proie à une vraie tourmente, à ce moment les lumières s'éteignirent. Mon dieu ! La lampe de chevet s'était éteinte et je me retrouvais plongée dans le noir. Je me recroquevillais, effrayée, je ne voyais plus rien, les images de mon enfance me revinrent et j'étais à nouveau seule…

« -Bella, ça va ??

-Edward…

J'éprouvais un grand soulagement. Non, je n'étais pas seule, Edward était là avec moi. Il avait emmenée un chandelier avec lui et la douce lumière qui éclairait la pièce l'apaisa aussitôt.

Apparemment il avait apporté avec lui plusieurs bougies qu'il se mit à allumer un peu partout dans la chambre. Puis vint poser une bougie sur la table de nuit, à coté de moi.

-Merci, tu es plein de ressources. Lui dis je l'adressant un sourire timide.

-C'était prévisible, ça arrive presque toujours lorsque le cyclone est au plus près. Si tu vas mieux, tu peux te rendormir.

Me dit il, assez froidement. Il était toujours fâché.

-Edward… Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je suis une… une traînée…

-Bella ! Jamais je ne pourrais penser ça de toi !

-Alors, pourquoi… ?

-Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je… Tu es trop bien pour moi…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !! Fis je en me redressant sur le lit.

-Non, tu mérites mieux, je n'ai rien de l'homme de tes rêves, et si tu es avec quelqu'un, tu devrais plutôt…

-Non ! Je veux connaître ça avec toi.

Le halo qui éclairait la chambre le rendait encore plus beau, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Il était si beau. Je caressais son visage pour m'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

-Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi…

Sans réfléchir, je m'approchais de lui pour m'emparer de ses lèvres qui aussitôt s'ouvrirent pour m'accueillir. Nous cédions à la passion que nous avions essayé de contenir, je nouais mes bras autour de son cou, l'attirant vers moi, mes jambes d'instinct s'écartèrent sous la pression de son genou. Il s'allongea sur moi et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je vis que ses yeux étaient obscurcis par son désir. Il n'était plus question de reculer.

Je ne protestais donc pas lorsque qu'il releva le bas de mon tee-shirt pour commencer à me l'enlever. Je gémis de plaisirs tandis qu'il effleurait ma peau sans jamais s'attarder nulle part, mettant tous mes sens en émoi.

-Tu es si belle…

Sa voix rauque contre mon oreille me fit frissonner. Il posa sa bouche sur ma peau nue, descendit le long de mon cou pour refermer ses lèvres sur la pointe dressée d'un mamelon qu'il mordilla lentement. Comme électrisée par les ondes de voluptés qui me submergeais je gémissais de plaisir. Il remonta ensuite vers mes lèvres pour les couvrir d'un baiser fougueux, ardent.

-Bella… Tu me rends fou…

-Je crois qu'en ce moment c'est toi qui es en train de me faire perdre la tête.

-Si tu veux que je m'arrête il est encore temps…

-Non, s'il te plait, continue…

Il m'adressa un superbe sourire puis continua à m'infliger la sensuelle torture de ses caresses, prenant le temps de tracer chaque courbes se mon buste de ses mains tout en me dévorant du regard. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur mon shorty, mon cœur eut un raté. Ma respiration se fut plus saccadée, et il vit la panique dans mes yeux.

-N'aie pas peur…

Me chuchota t-il. J'étais atterrée. Il fit descendre lentement le bout de tissu sans me lâcher du regard. Je fus touchée par cette attention. Sa main se posa ensuite sur mon sexe et j'en avais le souffle coupé. Il se mit à le caresser avec une lenteur insupportable, j'écartais les cuises pour lui faciliter l'accès à ma féminité.

-Bella, tu es si chaude, si humide…

Pas une fois il ne lâcha mes yeux, à l'affût de mes réactions. Je tressailli, me cambrai, m'offrant sans retenue à sa douce caresse. Une excitation croissante me faisait suffoquer, m'arquer contre lui, m'agrippant à ses épaules, rien d'autre n'existait que ses doigts en moi, je bougeais avec lui, sentant monter l'orgasme je voulus repousser sa venue, et serrais les cuisses pour l'obliger à ralentir, mais il intensifia sa caresse et je me sentis exploser en mile morceau.

Ses lèvres s'éventrèrent sur mes épaules, déposant d'exquis petits baisers au creux de mon cou, pendant que je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits. Il embrassait mon visage tendrement puis me dit doucement :

-Es tu prête ?

Mon dieu ! Il était si tendre avec moi ! C'était merveilleux ! Je lui souris, puis me mis à caresser son torse musclé. A descendre pour effleurer timidement son membre tendu. Seigneur ! Je rougis violemment lorsque j'entendis un grognement profond sortir de sa bouche. Je brûlais de le sentir en moi, mais, j'ignorais si je serais capable de l'accueillir comme il se devait.

-Bella… Tu ne regretteras rien demain matin ?

-Non, et toi ?

-Jamais.

Il se pencha pour saisir un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, et s'écarta légèrement pour l'enfiler. Je fus désemparé de le voir nu, magnifique et vigoureux. Et je frémis sous son regard étincellent.

-Bella…

Avec une douceur infinie, il entra en moi. Nous laissions tous les deux échapper un soupir. La douleur fut rapidement effacée. Il resta immobile, attendant patiemment que mon corps s'habitue à lui. Caressant mon visage et me chuchotant des mots doux. Le monde bascula lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent. Nous étions unis. Nos corps étaient unis, mais la connexion qui existait entre nous allait bien au-delà de l'acte sexuel.

-Ca va ??

J'ondulais légèrement les hanches avant de lui dire :

-Oui…

Il se retira savant de me pénétrer d'une nouvelle poussée, plus puissante et profonde que la première, m'attirant un gémissement.

-Et là ?

-Oui… Edward…Continue… »

Il attendait apparemment ce moment pour entamer un rythme ensorcelant e moi, passionné et tendre à la fois. Allant et venant, il se cramponnait à mes hanches tandis que je m'agrippais à ses épaules, en lui emprisonnant les reins, me cambrant pour mieux m'offrir à lui. Nos corps s'accordaient parfaitement à la cadence envoûtante. Il m'attirait à lui, me relâchait, pour me reprendre aussitôt sur un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Je crispai alors les doigts sur ses épaules, m'abandonnant complètement à la déferlante de sensations qui m'assaillissait. Il s'immobilisa un instant, comme pour mieux savourer cet instant de bonheur à l'état pur. Puis, il céda à l'urgence du désir qui le tenaillait, me saisit fermement les hanches et s'abandonna sans frein à la recherche de son propre plaisir, m'emmenant avec lui à travers de la tempête qui se déchaînait en lui. J'eus la sensation que mon corps tout entier se dissolvait dans un océan de volupté. Une vague de plaisir indéchiffrable et incommensurable s'abattit sur nous, nous secouant dans une même houle.

Couverts de sueur, encore ébranlés par l'intensité de ce moment, nous restions en silence, à écouter la pluie qui tombait toujours dehors et nos respirations hachées.

-Tu dors ? Finit il par me demander au bout de quelques minutes, quand nous respirions plus régulièrement.

-Je suis dans le coma.

Je me mis à rire. Ce que je venais de vivre dépassait toutes mes espérances. Ca avait été d'une perfection indicible…

-Bella… Tu vas bien ?

-Oh oui ! J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder :

-Edward, tu m'as comblée.

Il me sourit, et m'enlaça plus fermement.

-Le plaisir fut partagé. Dors un peu maintenant. »

Je me blottis contre lui, plongeant dans un sommeil revivifiant.

**Bon, voilà****, j'espère que ça vous a plut. **

**Merci encore pour vos Reviews. Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir poster avant lundi, du moins je l'espère. Au moment où je finis décrire ce chapitre, j'apprends que ma grand-mère vient d'entrer à l'hôpital.**

**Bon, merci encore pour tout et je compte sur votre compréhension.**

**Bisoux. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à toutes !!**

**Je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour vos messages de soutien !!! Ma grand-mère va beaucoup mieux, elle nous a fait une belle frayeur, mais ça va maintenant.**

**Bon, je vous laisse ce petit chapitre juste pour vous remercier et je vous dis à demain.**

**Bella POV**

Je me sentais sur un petit nuage. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver de mieux pour ma première fois. Il s'était montré si tendre envers moi, et en même temps tellement passionné. J'avais du mal à croire la chance que j'avais eu, finalement, ça valait le coup d'attendre. Au moins j'avais eu une première fois digne de ce nom. Et en plus, je mourrais d'envie de recommencer !! Je le regardais se réveiller lentement. Il était beau comme un dieu.

« -Hé !

-Salut ma belle.

Nous nous sourions, complices. Après la nuit que nous avions partagée, nous pouvions dire qu'un lien s'était créé entre nous. C'était incroyable vu qu'on ne se connaissait il y avait à peine deux jours et déjà nous étions aussi intimes. C'était…Impressionnant.

-Alors, comment te sens tu ?

Me demanda t-il en affichant un air sérieux.

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Super.

C'était assez gênant. Qu'est ce qu'on était supposé dire après ça ? J'ignore pourquoi, mais je finis par exploser de rire.

-Quoi ?...Bella, dis moi ce qui te fait rire !

-Ben…Je ne sais pas…

Il me caressa la joue d'un geste tendre. Puis haussa un sourcil.

-Tu entends ?

-Heu…Quoi ?

-Le silence.

J'haussais les sourcils, ignorant où il voulait en venir.

-Bella, la pluie s'est arrêtée.

Oh ! Eh ben, je n'y avait même pas fait attention ! Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre, faisant entrer l'aveuglante lumière du soleil.

Wow !! Je rougis violemment en m'apercevant de sa nudité. Je me mordis la lèvre. Purée de punaise !! Il était… Wow !

-Bella, ça me plait que tu me regardes comme ça…

-Comme quoi ? Fis je innocemment, le regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois, tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi.

-Comme si tu allais me dévorer.

Il s'inclina et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

-Eh ! Edward, il fait beau !! C'est super ! On va pouvoir sortir !!

Edward s'engouffra dans le lit et tira les couvertures sur nous.

-Bella, je n'ai jamais demandé ça à qui que ce soit… Tu voudrais passer la journée au lit avec moi ? »

**Edward POV**

Et elle avait rit. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de cette fille ! Néanmoins, je me sentais bien avec elle. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien. Elle ne représentait pas une de ces conquêtes de plus avec laquelle j'avais envi de vite rentrer chez moi après avoir eu ce que je voulais.

Non. Elle m'avait offert son plus précieux trésor et je n'avais pas rechigné à l'accepter. Et pour une fois, je ne m'étais pas concentré sur mon seul plaisir. J'avais voulu qu'elle soit satisfaite, comblée. Je lui caressais sa joue rosie par l'effet de son rire. Je me rendis alors compte du halo lumineux qui nous éclairait et que la pluie avait cessé de tomber. Je me levais donc pour ouvrir et m'émerveillais de la vue. Le soleil était bel et bien de retour. Je me retournais et finalement, je devais avouer que le spectacle que m'offrait Bella était bien plus fantastique. Je ne pus éviter de m'allonger à coté d'elle et de lui faire cette pétition inespérée. C'était vrai, d'habitude, avec les autres filles, c'était avant tout une histoire de sexe. Une soirée passionnée et puis s'en va.

« -Edward, c'est si romantique ! S'extasia t-elle à ma grande surprise.

-Moi romantique ?!

-Oui ! Les bougies de hier soir…

Bof, les bougies c'étaient seulement parce que l'électricité s'était coupée et qu'elle avait peur du noir… Quoique maintenant qu'elle l'avait dite… C'était vrai que ça avait créé une atmosphère… Magique…

-Bella, je ne sais pas être romantique…

-Arrête ! Tu le fais très bien !!

Je souris. Elle était adorable. J'étais du genre à être un goujat. Je le savais, après le nombre incalculable de filles qui me l'avait dit !! Cependant, pour elle, j'avais envi d'être romantique si elle le souhaitait.

-J'essaie, j'essaie…

Elle continuait à me sourire. Si elle voulait de la romance, j'allais lui en donner moi, de la romance…

-J'adore tes cheveux, dis je en faisant courir mes doigts dans ses boucles. Ils sont très beaux, et ce matin, avec la lumière du soleil, ils sont captivants…

-Edward…

-Chut. Laisse moi continuer mon inventaire !! Alors, tes yeux aussi me captivent. Ils sont marron. C'est ma couleur préférée. Enfin, maintenant, pensais je, me noyant dans ses pupilles. Ils sont limpides, intense.

-Merci.

-Attend, c'est pas fini !! Parce que j'aime aussi tes lèvres !! Tes douces et succulentes lèvres…

Je me penchais pour les savourer encore une fois.

-Délicieux !!

-Edward… Fit elle en gardant les yeux fermés. Tu pourrais laisser l'inventaire pour…Heu… Me faire l'amour ??

Je me figeais. Ok. Moi qui voulais aller doucement.

-Bella, je voudrais juste que tu le répète en me regardant, s'il te plait.

Et pour l'encourager, j'avais capturé l'un de ses seins dans ma main. J'appréciais sa douceur sous ma paume. Elle obéit tout de suite.

-Fais moi l'amour. Susurra t-elle.

Je souris lorsque ma bouche se posa doucement contrez la sienne. Et instantanément un violent accès de désir se propagea en moi. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de mes épaules avant de plonger dans mes cheveux. Avide de la toucher, je faisais glisser mes lèvres le long de son cou et caressa son ventre, ses hanches, son dos, ses fesses… Elle se mit à trembler convulsivement entre mes bras quand j'atteignais sa féminité. Ce fut avec regret que je me détachais d'elle pour saisir un préservatif. Je le mis le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir la reprendre dans mes bras. J'étais dans l'incapacité d'attendre. De retarder cet instant. D'un mouvement lent, mais impérieux, j'entrais en elle. Le dos arqué, elle noua ses jambes autour de mes reins elle s'abandonnait complètement à mes assauts. Nous bougions à l'unissons, gémissions sans aucune inhibition, perdant complètement le sens du temps et de l'espace. Conscient que de notre plaisir mutuel. Jusqu'à ce que l'extase nous terrassa.

**PS : **

**J'ai traduit le premier chapitre d'une superbe fiction anglaise que je posterais TOUS les SAMEDIS elle s'appelle **Bella Swan : Kidnapper** de **Kambria Rain**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV**

Faire l'amour avec Bella, était…explosif. Nous avions passé toute une journée et une nuit dans le lit. Nous levant que pour nous rafraîchir et pour manger un peu. Ca avait été agréable, et grisant. J'aurais pu rester comme ça tout le reste de la semaine. Je me renfrognais en me rendant compte que cette semaine prendrait fin dans 3 jours. Je bougonnais un juron silencieux, je n'avais aucune envie de me séparer d'elle. Elle me faisait perdre la tête. Je savais que notre idylle n'allait durer que le temps de cette semaine, enfin, de ce qu'il en restait. Et je désirais en profiter au maximum. Pour faire découvrir à Bella les trésors que recelaient l'île, et surtout pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. L'idée d'une séparation m'était désagréable.

A contre cœur, je décidais de me lever, si je voulais qu'on passe la journée à l'extérieur, il allait falloir que je sorte du lit, et il valait mieux que ce soit avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Je m'activais dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'y rejoigne peu de temps après. Elle avait déjà pris sa douche et avait revêtu son short et sa tunique du premier jour.

-Hé ! Ca sent drôlement bon !!

-Bella, ce n'est qu'une omelette !!

-N'empêche, tu es talentueux.

Elle m'embrassa légèrement et se détacha rapidement avant que je n'approfondisse le baiser. –Tu piques… Dit elle en me souriant et me caressant la joue. Je n'avais jamais désiré une femme aussi désespérément.

-Assieds toi, et mange. Tu auras besoin de forces, parce qu'aujourd'hui on va faire une excursion !

Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux.

-Mon Dieu ! Tu vas me faire découvrir l'île ?

-Seulement une bonne partie, on va explorer la propriété d'Esmée, et tu vas devoir porter un maillot de bain, tu en as ?

-Oui !!

Elle était excité comme une puce à cette idée et n'arrêtait pas de m'adresser de merveilleux sourires. Après un paisible petit déjeuner nous nous engouffrions dans la jeep qui se trouvait dans un piteux était. Je changerais de voiture une fois à la villa. Bella admirait le paysage, et moi j'admirai Bella, le vent dans ses cheveux, ses petits cris émerveillés à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une espèce de fleur qui lui était encore inconnue, les oiseaux…

-Edward ! On est toujours sur la propriété?

-Et oui !!

-Purée !!

Je riais quand elle sorti de la voiture, hésitante. Nous avions roulé toute la matinée et j'avais prévu un petit pic nique pour nous deux au bord de la cascade qui jetait beaucoup d'eau, suite aux fortes pluies qu'avaient connues l'île.

-Seigneur Dieu !!! Je regrette ne pas avoir mon appareil photo !!

-Quel genre de touriste est tu ??

-Le genre à avoir perdu un de son bagage…

-Oh ! J'oubliais !!

-Edward ! C'est fabuleux !! Mais c'est égoïste ! Pourquoi gardez vous ça pour vous !!

Elle s'était approché de l'eau et avait commencé à tremper ses pieds dedans.

-Ne t'en fait pas, l'île en est remplie ! Tu veux aller te baigner avant où tu as trop faim ?

Elle me souriait et fit passer sa tunique au dessus de sa tête, avec un sourire provocateur se rua dans l'eau. Elle riait comme une folle, à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'eau de sa vie ! Le temps qu'elle s'éclate un peu toute seule, je préparais la table qui se trouvait sous le petit kiosque que nus avions installé pour y déjeuner. Cela faisait très longtemps que nous n'étions pas venus y manger en famille, la dernière fois c'était il y avait deux ans !!

-Eh ! Edward ! Viens !!

-Non, toi viens, il est l'heure de manger.

-Ah ! Mais tu n'es pas drôle du tout !! Elle rechignait mais sorti quand même de l'eau, me mettant l'eau à la bouche.

-Edward, tu n'as pas dit que le déjeuner est prêt ?

-Ben, tu as le choix. Parce que moi aussi je suis prêt !!

-Mmm… C'est un vrai dilemme ! Manger où te dévorer…

Nous sourions quand enfin nous nous embrassions. Elle était si fraîche. Je laissais courir mes doigts sur sa peau humide, l'embrassant avec passion. Mais au même instant nos ventres se mirent à gargouiller.

-Hum, bon, je pense qu'il va falloir prendre des forces avant de passer aux choses sérieuses !!

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre, mais avec une douloureuse tension sexuelle. Nous parlions un peu de nos vies respectives, Bella était apparemment débordé par son travail, elle dirigeait une entreprise immobilière, c'était bizarre de voir que nous avions autant de points communs. Mais dès que nous évoquions sa vie familiale, elle se renfrogna.

-Parle moi plutôt de toi Edward.

-Ben, comme je te l'ai dit ma mère est morte il y a longtemps et mon père l'était déjà avant ma naissance, alors…

-Et Carlisle et Esmée ?

-Ma mère était la sœur d'Esmée, elles se ressemblent un peu d'ailleurs. Ils sont ma famille et je considère Alice comme ma sœur. D'où tu la connais ?

-Dès que nous nous sommes rencontrées ça a été le coup de foudre et avons gardé contact après la fac. Nous nous entendons très bien, même si ma mère désapprouve.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui… Alors, tu viens te baigner oui ou non ??

-En fait j'avais d'autres plans…

Nous nous défions du regard un instant et quand je vis s'allumer la lueur espiègle de ses yeux, nous nous levions d'un seul mouvement. Elle tenta de rejoindre la rive, mais j'étais beaucoup trop rapide pour elle et la rattrapais rapidement. Nous rions comme des enfants. Sauf que dès le moment où nos regards se croisèrent lorsque je me retrouvais sur elle, nous n'avions plus rien d'innocents.

Nous nous embrassions comme si nous nous retrouvions après une longue séparation. Sentir nos peaux se toucher, se caresser, nous enflamma et enfiévra nos baisers. Je lui enlevais facilement son maillot de bain et inclinai la tête vers sa poitrine, elle me prit par la nuque pour que je puisse lécher longuement les pointes durcies par le plaisir. Elle émit un gémissement de plaisir. Je la laissais me déshabiller tandis que je passais les doigts dans ses cheveux, m'offrant à ses caresses. Je la laissais prendre le dessus de la situation, elle défit ma braguette me libérant de toutes entraves, se pencha vers mon sexe et le prit dans sa bouche. Je l'avais réellement dévergondé ! Pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Elle sortit un préservatif de mon jean et me l'enfila, puis revint à ma hauteur. Je l'embrassais alors avidement, avec voracité, et l'attira à moi. Souriante elle s'empala sur moi, provoquant en moi un gémissement sourd. Elle se mit à bouger sur un capricieux et langoureux tempo. La frénésie s'empara de nous, nous bougions ensemble jusqu'à atteindre le plaisir absolu.

**Bella POV**

Le sexe était FOR-MI-DA-BLE !!! J'adorais ça !! Surtout avec un amant tel qu'Edward. Il pouvait se montrer aussi tendre que sauvage dans nos étreintes, me ravissant à chaque fois d'un plaisir immense. Après notre petit exercice, il m'emmena à la villa. Vu que nous n'étions pas très loin, nous nous baladions dans l'intense brousse tropicale. Je découvrais émerveillée la flore exotique, et je fus époustouflée par la villa.

-Grand Dieu Edward !!

-Je te fais visiter !!

Je n'arrivais plus à enlever le sourire béat qui était scotché sur mon visage. L'endroit était enchanteur et j'avais du mal à croire qu'il y avait à peine un jour, une forte tempête s'abattait sur nous.

L'intérieur de la maison, enfin, du château était aussi somptueux que le laissait deviner l'extérieur. Mais la pièce que j'affectionnais le plus fut la chambre…

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous dînions dans l'intimité de l'immense cuisine.

-Et donc ils vienne très souvent même s'il n'y a personne.

-C'est un travail de rêve !! Vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci et être chargé de l'entretirent d'une villa déserte la plupart du temps…

-Oui, je pense qu'ils doivent en profiter !!

-Dis moi Edward, que fais tu dans la vie ?

-Je suis comme toi, je m'occupe de l'entreprise que mon père m'a laissé en héritage, mais je pense que je vais venir m'installer à Seattle, ma famille me manque trop.

-Tu aimes ce que tu fais ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Tu vas peut être rire, mais je rêvais de devenir pianiste.

-Wow !! Tu en joues ?

-Oui…Lâcha t-il avec un sourire, et toi ?

-Je m'en sors un peu… Ma mère insista pour que je prenne des cours, mais ils ont vite détectés que j'étais impossible, alors elle m'a inscrite à des cours de danses, j'ai eu une enfance traumatisante.

-Je compatis, ça devrait s'assimiler à de la maltraitance !!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire !!

-Il y a un piano ici, tu veux bien me montrer comment tu t'en sort ?

Je lui souriais, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas joué, me laissant entraîner par lui, c'était un immense piano noir, installé dans une grande pièce avec une baie vitrée que dévoilait la piscine qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Il n'alluma pas les lumières car celles qui entouraient la piscine en faisaient entrer suffisamment. Je m'installais donc au piano. Craqua mes doigts, pris une profonde inspiration, et commença à interpréter une horrible version de « Clair de Lune » de Debussy qui fut heureusement secourue par Edward et ses doigts de fées.** (^^)** Il continua ensuite à interpréter une somptueuse mélodie que je n'avais encore jamais entendue.

-Edward, tu as raté ta vocation !! C'était exceptionnel !

-J'étais inspiré par un ravissante muse !!

Me dit il en embrassant affectueusement mon front. Puis mon nez. Mon menton. Ma bouche.

-Que dirais tu d'un bain de minuit ?

-Edward !!

-Allé !! Viens !! Je dois me rattraper à cause de tout à l'heure.

Edward était tout bonnement irrésistible.

-Ok, ok…

Sur ces mots il ôta son T-shirt qu'il m'envoya et qui atterrit sur ma tête.

-Wow !! Tu me fais ton show ??

Nous riions lorsque nous entrions dans l'eau qui était à une température parfaite. J'avais gardé mon maillot de bain, mais il s'activa pour me l'enlever le plus rapidement possible. Il me cola contre un recoin de la piscine et je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

-Et tu as déjà le préservatif !!

-Avec toi, il vaut mieux se montrer prévoyant !! Me dit il avec un sourire craquant.

Nos regards se croisèrent alors qu'il traçait les courbes de mes seins en effleurant leurs pointes durcies du dos de la main. J'étais hypnotisée par ses caresses de plus en plus osées. Il me tuait par ses caresses d'une douceur infinie et par son regard de braise. Il continuait ses tourments, mais j'y mis fin lorsque je plongeais mes ongles dans son dos pour l'attirer à moi. Nous nous laissions ensuite emportés par la tempêtes de sensations, plus violentes les unes que les autres, nous laissant les flots nous faire échouer sur des rivages inconnus. Ce fut intense, sauvage… Passionné.

-Bella, tu es incroyable… Je ne sens plus mes jambes…

-Edward ! C'est géant !! Avec toi, fini les tensions ! Finis le stress !!

-Bon sang ! Je n'ai jamais connu de plaisir pareil, mais je ne pourrais jamais plus remarcher !!

Je caressai sa joue légèrement râpeuse, je ressentais le besoin de l'étreindre, de le serrer de toutes mes forces.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois ça sera plus commode pour toi…

… La prochaine fois…

**Voilà !! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours mes Lemon !! Encore un chapitre avant que la réalité ne les rattrape !!! ****Encore un chapitre torride en vue…**

**Mais déjà vous vous demandez ce que je vous ai préparé comme horreur !! **

**Hé ! Hé !! Patience !! Vous en saurez plus mercredi !!-**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews !! Et surtout continuez !! Vous me ravissez !! **

**Je vous embrasse fort et attend avec impatience de pouvoir vous lire !!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

Encore un réveil au coté d'Edward. Je n'arrivais plus à m'en lasser. C'était tellement merveilleux d'avoir cette vision chaque matin. Je m'étais trop vite habitué à sa présence. C'était si naturel. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour me réveiller sans lui. Nous avions passé une nuit mémorable et nous nous étions octroyés une grasse matinée. Je soupirais fortement et il se réveilla. Je lui souriais en caressant sa joue. Il avait une petite barbe de quelques jours et lorsqu'il m'adressa son sourire en coin, il fut encore plus sexy.

« -Bien dormi ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Mieux que jamais. Il s'étira tandis que j'admirais la façon dont ses muscles travaillaient.

-Edward, je me sens si bien avec toi… Confessais je en me lovant contre lui. Il m'acceuilla dans ses bras et nous restions un instant immobile.

-J'adore te voir dans mes chemises Bella. Murmura t-il contre mon cou.

Nous ressentions un désir indéniable l'un envers l'autre, mais je sentais que notre relation ne se limitait pas au sexe. Ma joue se frotta contre la sienne et sa barbe naissante me picota, mais j'aimais bien cette sensation.

-Bella, je vais devoir me raser…

-Laisse moi faire…

Il m'enveloppa dans ses bras pour nous emmener dans la salle de bain. Nous nous lavions les dents, puis, je m'assis sur le plan de travail et m'attelai à la tache. Il se laissa faire pendant qu'un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Je tentais de ne pas me laisser distraire par ses caresses, me concentrant pour ne pas le blesser. Mais quand il immisça une de ses mains entre mes cuisses, je craquais.

-Edward… Ce n'est pas sérieux !! Je risque de te blesser !!

-Bella, tu es trop sexy quand tu es concentrée…

Il m'embrassa et je posais le rasoir dans le lavabo, heureusement que j'avais tout de même fini !! Mais il me mit de la crème de rasage sur les joues.

-Regarde ce que tu as fait !!

-Il va falloir prendre une bonne douche alors… Me dit il d'un ton enjôleur…

-Il y a quelqu'un ??? Appela une voix masculine.

J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise.

-Merde ! C'est Jim de l'entretient. Je m'en charge.

-Bien… Mais je vais devoir prendre ma douche toute seule !! Il fronça les sourcils en sortant, et je continuais à sourire, taquine.

Lorsqu'il sortit, je retirais sa chemise, pour entrer sous la douche. Je laissais l'eau couler sur moi, me relaxant sous le jet d'eau tiède. Je m'apprêtais à me savonner, mais je le vis apparaître derrière la vitre de la cabine. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile, le visage sérieux, entièrement nu. Nous nous fixions avec intensité pendant un moment. Puis, sans cesser de me dévorer du regard, il surgit devant moi. Je crus défaillir lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi, mais au lieu de me toucher, comme je le souhaitais, il se contenta de prendre un peu de gel douche. Je le regardais, hypnotisée, il se savonna les mains, puis vint les promener sur ma peau. Ce fut une sensation émouvante, il avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était un sculpteur d'argile, comme s'il me modelait. Je décidais donc d'entrer dans son jeu, et me mis à faire comme lui. Je le connaissais suffisamment maintenant, et savais ce qu'il aimait. Je pris de plus en plus d'assurance quand je me rendis compte de l'emprise que je pouvais avoir sur lui.

-Bella… Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux, surprise de sa question. Je compris qu'elle ne concernait non seulement ce que nous étions en train de faire, mais aussi notre relation. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais encore pas réfléchi à ce que nous ferions ensuite… Je conclus donc que je devrais rester au premier degré.

-Je… Je pense que nous devrions aller manger un peu. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Il se figea, puis éclata de rire.

-Bella, si je te réponds, je risque de blesser tes chastes oreilles !!

Je sentais son rire silencieux lorsqu'il m'embrassa avec fougue. Il me souleva et sorti de la douche, saisit une grande serviette sur le passage et nous enveloppa à l'intérieur. Il me posa juste devant le lit encore défait par nos ébats de la veille. Et prit un malin plaisir à me sécher. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, je m'affalais sur le lit. Il avait les yeux rivés sur moi pendant qu'il en faisait de même. Je le parcourais, admirant ses gestes, et me mordis inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Puis après avoir enfilé un préservatif, il vint se coucher sur moi, prenant appui sur ses bras pour ne pas m'écraser de son poids.

-Mais Bella, tu es encore toute mouillée… Me dit il en m'offrant un de ses irrésistibles sourires en coin.

-C'est parce que tu fais mal ton travail !!

-Ah oui… Tu trouves ? »

Je ne pus répondre puisqu'il m'avait pénétré profondément. Il étouffa mon gémissement en m'embrassant à perdre haleine, tout en me donnant de vigoureux coups de rein. Je m'abandonnais tout entière à lui, sachant pertinemment que c'était la meilleure des décisions.

Nous restions tout le reste de la journée à la villa, mais il me promit que nous irions en ville le lendemain. Nous n'abordions pas une fois le sujet de notre relation. Préférant sans doute la reporter, encore, comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Cependant, nos ébats se firent plus passionnés. Plus désespérés.

Lorsque j'émergeais de mon sommeil, le soleil inondait la chambre. La place d'Edward était encore tiède, mais il n'était plus à coté de moi. Un sentiment de panique s'empara de moi. Je savais qu'il n'était pas loin, mais j'avais peur de le perdre. Je pris une douche rafraîchissante, histoire de reprendre mes esprits. Nous ne pouvions pas rester ensemble. Il avait sa vie, et moi la mienne. Il savait que j'avais des engagements auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne pouvais pas faillir à mes engagements. C'était bien trop important. L'avenir de plusieurs centaines de personnes en dépendait. Je devais avant tout penser à eux. A la foi qu'ils avaient mis en moi. A mon père, à ma mère. Edward et moi, ce n'était qu'une aventure, une relation éphémère… Alors pourquoi j'avais cette boule qui était en train de se former dans ma gorge ?? J'allais repartir le lendemain soir. J'allais retourner à ma vie monotone et stressante… Sans Edward.

**Edward POV**

Je n'avais qu'elle dans la tête. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je ne voulais pas continuer sans elle. C'était incroyable. Moi qui me sentais satisfait de ma vie sans elle, moi qui pensais être heureux, je réalisais que le véritable bonheur, je le ressentais lorsque je me retrouvais prêt d'elle. En quelques jours, tout mon univers s'était mis à graviter autour d'elle. J'étais irrévocablement tombé amoureux de Bella.

« -Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ??

-Je t'attendais, je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, tu vas devoir prendre des forces pour le trajet, vu l'heure qu'il est, on va sûrement arriver dans le début d'après midi.

Elle obéit, et vint s'installer à coté de moi. Je jouais dans ses boucles brunes, un sourire béat sur le visage. Sa seule présence suffisait à illuminer ma journée.

Le trajet jusqu'en ville fut paisible… Enfin, Bella me surpris par ses talents vocaux… Elle était aussi bonne chanteuse que pianiste, mais ça me plaisait de la voir se défouler ainsi. Cependant, je sentais un changement. Elle essayait de se montrer plus distante envers moi, et je me doutais bien de la raison. Néanmoins, je voulais profiter le plus possible de sa présence. Et essayer de la persuader de rester encore un peu, de poursuivre notre relation. J'étais prêt à tout quitter pour elle…

-Où allons nous ?

-A la plage !! Tu ne peux pas quitter l'île sans ère allée à la plage !!

-Super !!

Nous passions un bon moment à nous balader sur le sable chaud, nous étions en pleine saison touristique, et elle était bondée. Mais nous parvîmes à trouver une table de libre au bar, et je nous commandais deux rafraîchissements.

-Ca c'est ce que j'appelle des vacances !!!

S'exclama t-elle en sirotant son verre.

-Je suis heureux que tu en profites !! Que veux tu faire pour le reset de la journée ?

-Mais Edward, il commence à se faire tard, et nous devrions rentrer…

-Non, j'ai demandé à Jim hier de nous réserver un bungalow pour ce soir, il y a déposé tes valises…

-Oh… Fit elle tristement.

-Bella, tu aurais préféré rentrer ? Si tu veux…

-Non, non, et puis je m'en vais demain, inutile de refaire le trajet… C'est juste que… Tu vas me trouver sentimentale…

-Non, vas y.

-Ben, j'aurais aimé passer à la cabane. Je l'aime beaucoup et j'aurais voulu lui dire au revoir. J'éclatais de rire devant sa réflexion, mais me maîtrisais rapidement lorsque je m'aperçu qu'elle ne le partageait pas.

-Bella, je…

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'aimerais faire un tour en ville, je voudrais acheter des souvenirs.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

Je tentais par tous les moyens de la distraire. Nous passions par de multiples boutiques, et j'insistais pour régler chacun de ses achats. C'était assez compliqué é comme tache, n mais comme la plupart des commerçants me connaissaient, ça facilitait la tache.

J'avais décidé de l'emmener dîner dans un restaurant au bord de mer, et elle accepta, à condition que je la laisse acheter sa venue. Je dus donc la laisser seule un moment. Et en passant près d'une boutique de bijoux artisanaux, je repérais un collier qui lui irait à ravir. J'avais besoin qu'elle garde quelque chose de moi.

Ensuite nous nous rendions au bungalow qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart et bénéficiait d'une plage privée. Nous primes une douche commune, puis elle me demanda de sortir pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller. Je mis quelque chose décontracté et mettais ma surprise dans la poche de mon jean quand elle sorti.

-Putain !

-Edward !! Grogna t-elle.

Elle était stupéfiante. Sa robe était simple, mais comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vue aussi appétée, j'en restais bouche bée. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon qui laissait échapper quelques unes de ses boucles et qui mettait en valeur son cou majestueux.

-Bella, tu es… Magnifique.

Et elle le fut d'avantage lorsqu'elle rougit.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. ? Elle s'était approchée et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je l'approfondis et caressais ses bras nus, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules…

-Edward, il vaut mieux qu'on y aille…

-D'accord.

J'avais réservé une table à l'écart des regards, et Bella apprécia l'endroit, la nourriture.

-Edward ! Ce repas a été fabuleux !!

-Je vois ça ! Tu as littéralement sauté dessus !! Et tu as une petite tache de chocolat ici. Fis je en tendant la main pour essuyer une tache imaginaire sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Eddie !! Comment vas-tu ???

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Zain, une amie de longue date et propriétaire du restaurant. Je me levais pour la saluer.

-Zafina, tu es resplendissante.

-Comme d'habitude tu veux dire !! Fit elle en m'embrassant chaleureusement. Oh ! Quelle mal élevée je fais !! Bonsoir mademoiselle !! Bella se leva à son tour et reçut elle aussi une accolade.

-Je suis Zafina, je dirige le restaurant.

-Bella, enchantée. Je tiens à vous féliciter pour la qualité du repas et de l'accueil. Fit Bella. Zafina écarquilla les yeux devant sa remarque.

-Wow ! Edward ! Où l'as-tu trouvée ?? Ne te méprends pas mademoiselle, mais d'habitude, les conquêtes d'Edward ne sont pas aussi… Distinguées.

Bella ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire poli.

-Je l'ai prise en stop Zafina. Cette dernière éclata de rire avant de partir, nous souhaitant de passer une agréable fin de soirée.

-Elle est très gentille, fit Bella après son départ.

-Oui, elle est une bonne amie de la famille. J'éprouvais le besoin de Le lui préciser.

-Et très belle aussi.

-Bella… Tu es la seule qui m'intéresse.

-Edward, ce qui se passe entre nous n'est rien de plus qu'une aventure. Je me figeais.

-Non, Bella, tu sais bien que c'est faux.

-Edward, soupira t-elle. Je m'en vais demain. Tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne. Cette semaine a été la plus belle de ma vie, et je t'en remercie. Mais ça s'arrête là.

-Mais Bella, si cette semaine est comme tu le dis la plus belle de ta vie, comme elle l'a été pour moi, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer !!!

-Tu vis à Chicago !! C'est à l'autre bout du pays pour toi !!

-Je déménagerais.

-Et ton entreprise ? Et …

-Rien du tout. Bella je refuse de te quitter.

-Eh ben il te faudra l'accepter !! Tu trouveras bien une autre distraction non ??

Elle se leva de table. Et je l'imitais.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse…

-Edward ! Ca suffit !! Tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais des engagements…

-Rompt les. Ils ne peuvent pas passer avant ton bonheur !!

-Edward… Je dois passer après…

-Non ! Tu es la priorité !

-Mais arrête !! C'était un coup de folie !! Ca n'était pas sensé prendre une telle ampleur !!

Nous nous trouvions dehors, et elle l'avait crié très fort, des larmes inondaient ses joues. J'étais désemparé, je voulais m'approcher d'elle, mais elle recula.

-Edward, tu vas devoir continuer sans moi. Faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

**Oh !! Qu'est ce que je suis méchante !!!**

**Je sais… Je sais… Mais vous savez que je suis sadique !!**** Ne me fusillez pas tout de suite… Patientez jusqu'à demain ^-^ !!**

**La séparation va être difficile. (Remarquez que je dis séparation ! Et non pas rupture !!)**

**Bon les filles ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus !! On se retrouve demain pour un nouveau chapitre… Assez émouvant…**

**J'espère avoir à nouveau plaisir de vous lire !! Je suis accroc à vos Reviews !!**

**Bisoux.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward POV**

Bella reculait, encore et encore, et fini par s'écrouler dans le sable, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Je m'agenouillais à sa hauteur, écartant ses mains pour pouvoir la regarder.

« -Bella, ne fais pas ça. Ne réduis pas cette merveilleuse semaine à ça.

-Mais Edward, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Non Bella, on a toujours le choix.

-Pas moi. Tu ne comprends pas !! Tu penses que si je le pouvais je ne resterais pas ici avec toi !!!

-Bella, je refuse de te perdre…

-Je… Je ne voulais pas…Te blesser…

Je ne pus résister et l'enveloppais dans mes bras, elle avait pensé à moi... Elle était trop importante, trop précieuse pour être dans cet état. Elle ne me repoussa pas, me laissant l'emporter dans la voiture, la porter jusqu'au bungalow. Je la déposais avec précaution sur le lit, et m'allongeais silencieusement à ses cotés. Nous nous observions sans rien dire. Je défis son chignon pour passer ma main dans ses boucles soigneuses. Je voulais à tout prix graver son image dans ma mémoire. Et elle semblait vouloir faire la même chose de son coté. Elle aussi jouait dans mes cheveux, caressa ma joue qu'elle avait soigneusement rasée le matin même. J'aurais voulu revenir à ce moment. Mais la réalité nous retombait malheureusement dessus. Comme par réponse à mes pensées, elle vint se blottir contre moi, et je la serais le plus fort possible. Comme si cela suffisait pour pouvoir la retenir. Elle finit par s'endormir, nous étions toujours dans nos tenues Je me détachais pour pouvoir au moins lui retirer ses chaussures, et enlever mes vêtements. Je restais éveillé, veillant sur son sommeil, l'admirant dormir, comme une princesse dans sa jolie robe. A un moment, elle se mit à parler, à murmurer mon nom. Je fus satisfait de pouvoir être présent dans ses rêves. Moi aussi je rêvais d'elle. Elle s'était convertie en mon tout. Et même si je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir la rejoindre maintenant, car même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer, elle avait raison. Moi aussi j'avais une vie. Et autant que je pouvais le désirer, je ne pouvais pas tout quitter comme ça. Toutefois, je me faisais la promesse de la rejoindre, j'y étais obligé.

Je dus finir pro m'endormir. Car je me réveillais dans ses bras, ses mains caressaient mon dos. Je restais immobile, savourant mon dernier réveil à ses cotés.

-Edward… Je sais que tu es réveillé.

-Non ! Je dors encore…

-Eh ben ton corps lui n'est pas de cet avis.

Sa voix taquine, un peu enrouée par ses pleurs de la veille me fit ouvrir les yeux et je m'allongeais sur elle.

-Tu as rêvé de moi, hier soir.

-Pas possible !! Comment peux tu le savoir ?

-Tu as murmuré mon nom.

Elle rougit délicieusement. Je caressais ses joues, puis finis par y déposer de doux baisers.

-Hum… Quel genre de rêve était ce Bella ??

-Edward… Je…

Je fis descendre mes lèvres sur son cou, en même temps que je la caressais sur le tissu de sa robe, puis je fis descendre la fermeture que se trouvait sur le coté, et je découvris avec plaisir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge…

-Raconte moi… Dans ton rêve, je t'ai touché ici ? Lui demandais je, prenant ses seins au creux de mes paumes. Elle hocha la tête, les yeux clos. Je fis descendre mes lèvres, tout le long de son corps, traçant une ligne débouchant sur sa féminité humide.

Et ici ?

-Oui…

-Avec la langue ?

-Oui… Gémit elle, éperdue. Je baissais la tête, la titillant de la langue et des doigts, elle se pressai contre moi, frémissante, haletante, s'agrippait à mes épaules. Je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque je la sentis au bord de l'orgasme. J'eus juste le temps d'enfiler un préservatif avant de plonger en elle. J'avais besoin de sa chaleur, j'avais besoin d'elle. Et aussi profondément que je pouvais m'encrer en elle, je la sentais déjà loin, trop loin de moi. Aussi proche que nous pouvions être, elle me manquait déjà.

-Ouvre les yeux Bella… Dis je dans un souffle. Elle obéit, et je pus me noyer dans son regard baigné par le plaisir.

-Bella… Je…Veux…Que tu sache…Que c'est… Moi…

Parvins je à articuler entre chaque coup de reins.

-Oui… Edward, c'est toi…Rien que toi…

Nous nous embrassions passionnément, mais bientôt nous manquions tous les deux d'air. Elle ouvrit la bouche, se cambra, griffa mon dos, parcourue par une nouvelle vague de plaisir. Je la saisis par les hanches, la maintins en place, nos regards se croisèrent et je sentis comment sa chair se contracta autour de moi, et je ne pus plus me retenir. Je pris appui sur mes bras, sans détacher mon regard d'elle, puis me mis à bouger en elle, encore et encore, avec de plus en plus de fougue, ne pouvant me rassasier de la faire mienne. Jusqu'à ce que je me tétanise, galvanisé par la jouissance.

-Edward… L'entendis je sangloter contre mon oreille.

Je l'enlaçais, profitant de ces derniers instants.

Nous passions le reste de la journée à nous chercher, nous trouver, nous aimer. Espérant que le temps s'arrête pour nous. Mais ce ne fut qu'une désillusion. Car trop tôt, Bella nous ramena à la réalité. Nous ne savions plus quoi dire, je la conduisais jusqu'à l'aéroport, elle y enregistra ses bagages, nous nous installons, elle se blottit contre moi, on appela son vol. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. J'arrêtais de respirer.

- Je ne suis pas douée pour les adieux.

Elle essayait de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix, en vain.

-Bella, ce ne sont pas des adieux. On se reverra. Je te promets. Nous nous téléphonerons. Nous nous enverrons des e-mails, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nus retrouver.

-D'accord. Elle se mit sur les pointes de ses pieds et effleura mes lèvres d'un pieux baiser que j'approfondis instantanément. Nous nous enlacions une dernière fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sépare de moi. Je la regardais s'en aller, prendre l'avion pour Seattle.

Un mois plus tard.

Cette fois c'était moi qui m'envolais pour Seattle. Je regardais le paysage défiler, impatient d'atterrir. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Je devais arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

**Bella POV**

« -Bella, si tu veux, je peux t'emmener le plus loin possible et Jake se chargerais de retenir ta mère pour nous.

Me dit Emmet, plein d'espoir.

-Emmet, je dois affronter ça moi-même.

-Bells, c'est de la folie ! Il doit y avoir une autre solution !!

-Emmet, je sais que tu as cherché et que tu n'as rien trouvé.

-C'est faux. Il y a toujours l'autre acheteur…

-Le type impitoyable qui anéantirait à néant le travail de mon père, qui virerait la moitié des employés, qui…

-Au moins ça t'évitera de te marier avec ce conard.

-Emmet !! S'écria Renée, passant devant nous. Un peu de tenue voyons !! Oh ! Ma chérie !! Tu es resplendissante je te l'ai déjà dis ??!!

-Oui, maman, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu organises tout ça ?

-Mais chérie ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on marie sa fille.

Emmet étouffa un juron, et ma mère lui adressa un regard de reproche.

-Ca va être à toi ma puce, essaie de sourire, c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie !

Nous soupirions tous les deux, puis, Emmet me tendit son bras. J'allais remonter l'autel avec lui. C'était moi qui avais tenu à sa présence. Jacob et lui étaient comme des frères pour moi, et au lieu d'avoir des demoiselles d'honneurs, j'avais des gardes du corps. Jake s'était chargé d'avertir Mike que si sa bouche se posait sur la mienne, il n'aurait même plus assez de dents pour boire son café. Je souris, soulagée qu'au moins j'allais être épargnée.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, nous nous figions tous les deux, nous échangions un dernier regard.

-Non, on y va.

Tout le monde se leva quand la musique retenti. Nous avancions le plus lentement possible. Mike se tenait droit comme un i. Jake, debout derrière lui se pinçait les lèvres. Je m'accrochais au bras d'Emmet. Mais il du me lâcher. Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merde. Me susurra t-il avant d'aller se poster derrière Jake. Mike me tendit la main pour que je gravisse la dernière marche qui me séparait de l'enfer. Mais je montais sans son aide. Il me répugnait. Ma mère assise au premier rang portait une main sur son cœur, comme si elle était émue. Je remerciais le Seigneur que mon père ne soit pas là pour voir ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Le prêtre commença son discours pendant que je réfléchissais aux éventualités qui s'offraient à moi.

Si je l'épousais, je pourrais conserver au moins le poste de directrice de l'entreprise, personne ne serait licencié, et avec un peu de chance, nous aurions ce client si important, ce qui insufflerait une bouffée d'air fraîche à l'agence. Mais si je me mariais avec lui… Ben je serais mariée. Punaise.

Mes proches, ceux qui m'estimaient vraiment et qui ne pensaient qu'à mon bien voulaient que je pense à moi. A ma vie. Mais si me sacrifier pouvait éviter à d'autres personnes de…

Non ! Mon Dieu, pour une fois je devais penser à moi !!! Et ne pas m'inquiéter de ce qui était convenable. Ses paroles me revinrent en mémoire.

« Faire un coup de folie »…

-Non.

Fis je à haute voix, interrompant le prêtre.

-Hein ? Fit Mike, écarquillant les yeux.

-Non. Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi sure de moi.

-Je n'étais pas encore arrivé à ce passage.

Fit le prêtre. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Jake et Emmet qui affichaient une mine soulagée et réjouisse.

-BELLA !!! Ca, c'était ma mère. Je me retournais vers, elle, et sentis une main me saisir le poignet.

-Es tu consciente que si tu fais ça, je n'achèterais jamais ta foutue entreprise ! Me lâcha Mike, d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Parfaitement.

-Lâche la immédiatement, fit Jake, menaçant, le saisissant par l'épaule.

-BELLA !!!!!!!!!!!!! Sois raisonnable !! Ma chérie !! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça !!!!

Ma mère commença à se diriger vers moi, toute l'église était en effervescence, mais que m'en fichais. J'avais fait mon choix. Je relevais ma robe, et redescendis le plus vite possible l'allée centrale. Renée essaya des me courir après, mais…

-Lâche moi !! Espèce d'ours mal léché !! Bella !!! Reviens !!!! TOUT DE SUITE !!!

… Emmet la retint. Plusieurs personnes me regardaient, choqués, indignés. Je n'en avait rien à faire, me sentant libre !!

Avant que je ne puisse atteindre les portes elles s'ouvrirent, et enveloppé dans un halo lumineux, je le vis….

**AAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOORS ??????????????????????????**

**REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

Je stoppai net, je pouvais reconnaître sa silhouette parmi des milliers. Plus rien n'existait désormais. Il était là, il était venu pour moi. Je m'approchais de lui, et distinguais désormais ses traits, et il me souriait.

« -Et moi qui craignait d'arriver trop tard !

Je lui rendais son sourire. Sa voix m'avait tellement manquée.

-Tu arrives juste à temps.

-Bella !!!!

Le cri de ma mère nous fit sursauter. Edward jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et tendit une main qu'il m'était impossible de refuser. Nous nous sourions encore plus amplement en nous enfuyant de l'Eglise. Et nous éclations littéralement de rire lorsqu'il démarra en trombe sa Volvo.

-Mon Dieu !! Mon Dieu !! Je n'ai JAMAIS fait ça !!!!

-Tu veux dire planter un mec à l'autel ?

-Oui !! Enfin… Ca… Et puis penser à moi. RIEN qu'à moi !!!

-Et qu'est ce que ça fait ?

-Je respire !!!!

Nous continuions à rire, jusqu'à ce que je réalise…

-Edward… Comment as-tu su ??

-Quand tu as cessé de répondre à mes coups de fils il y a quelques jours, j'ai paniqué, je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Mais Alice m'a dit que tu te mariais aujourd'hui, j'ai sauté dans le premier avion, par contre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'Eglise, la ville est déserte.

-Purée !!! C'est parce qu'ils y sont tous, à l'Eglise !!!

-Eh ben ! Ils n'ont pas du être déçu !!

-Edward ! Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait !!!

-Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes.

-Non ! Mais les conséquences vont être extrêmement grave pour l'économie de la ville ! Pour l'entreprise, pour …

-Bella ! Bella ! Calme toi. Dis moi plutôt où nous allons maintenant.

-Chez moi, j'ai une petite maison pas très loin. Je dois aller me changer.

-Es tu vraiment obligée ?? Je lui adressais un regard d'incompréhension.

-Non, parce que j'aime beaucoup cette robe, elle te va à ravir.

-Hum… Merci. Tourne à l'angle de cette rue.

Nous arrivions devant mon petit chez moi, et il se gara juste devant et sorti en premier pour m'aider. Il avait un peu plut le matin et le sol était un peu boueux. Je retirais mes escarpins, une horreur à Renée. Il me porta, de ses bras solides.

-Bella… Cette robe pèse une tonne !!

-Attention Edward ! Ca glisse !

Et hop ! Nous nous retrouvions par terre. Enfin, surtout lui, puisque je me retrouvais sur lui. Je le regardais, préoccupée, mais il était mort de rire.

Je me relevais, piteusement. Je pouvais dire adieu à la robe, elle était foutue. Je riais aussi devant l'embarrassante situation. Je pris la clé qui se trouvait dans un pot de fleurs et ouvrit. Il me rejoint, et à peine la porte refermée, ses bras m'entourèrent la taille. Nous nous embrassions avec toute la fougue et l'urgence dont nous étions capables.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée.

-Edward… Murmurais je, pantelante après notre baiser enflammé. Toi aussi… Je pensais…Que…Je n'allais plus …Jamais te … Veux tu arrêter de… Oh ! Non, continue !!!

Ses lèvres, sa langue, traçaient un sillon de brûlures sur ma peau. Il fit descendre les brettelles de la robe, et lécha le moindre mètre carré de mon cou, mes épaules. Frébile, je le débarrassais de sa chemise, faisant sauter plusieurs boutons au passage. Nous nous séparions, pour nous regarder. Je fus ébranlée par l'intensité du désir que je lus dans ses yeux verts. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de lui, il posa sa main sur ma taille et me colla contre lui, et…Essaya de me retirer la robe.

-Bella ? Je … Je n'arrive par à faire descendre la fermeture !

Je passais une main dans mon dos, essayant de la faire descendre moi-même, mais…

-Merde !!

-Bella ?!

Je relevais subitement la tête, et devant son regard moqueur, je posais une main sur ma bouche. Il se mit à rire, mais notre problème refit rapidement surface.

-Elle est coincée.

-Alors retourne toi.

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, il caressa mes épaules tendrement, et quand il arriva à la fermeture, je sursautais en entendant le bruit de la déchirure. Mais sa main me tranquillisa immédiatement. Je fermais les yeux, savourant sa chaude caresse. J'entendis en arrière son, le fracas de la robe, tombant à mes pieds, me révélant, à moitié nue.

-Bella… Ne me dis pas que c'était pour lui !

S'écria t-il en se collant contre mon dos, Je secouait la tête, incapable de parler. Je sentais très bien ce que j'avais déclenché chez lui. Je souris, il me mordait le lobe de mon oreille, son souffle chaud me chatouillais, ses mains parcourait mon corps, il m'enleva rapidement mon soutiens gorge, puis fit descendre mon boxer le long de mes jambes. Prise de vertiges, je m'accrochais lui comme je le pouvais.

- Ton odeur m'a tellement manqué…

Seigneur ! Prend pitié ! Pensais je. Ce qu'il me faisait dépassait l'entendement… Je suffoquais, engloutie par les vagues de plaisirs qui se déchaînaient en moi. Il plongeait en moi, léchant, aspirant, buvant le jus de mon plaisir. Je laissais retombée la tête en arrière, enfonçant mes ongles dans ses épaules quand je fus parcourue d'un plaisir indicible.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que nous nous trouvions toujours dans l'entrée. Dorénavant, je ne la verrais plus jamais pareil.

**Edward POV**

Bella était bien la seule à pouvoir provoquer ça chez moi. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était en feu. Mon jean me serrait tellement que je me sentais prêt à exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Je la sentis trembler contre moi, et j'en éprouvais une grande satisfaction. Elle défaillit et faillit s'écrouler. Je l'attrapais fermement par les hanches, d'un geste brusque, je fis tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur la petite table devant l'entrée.

-Edward !

-On s'en occupera après. Lui dis je en la déposant dessus. Avant de dévorer sa bouche. Elle noua ses jambes autour de mes reins, et caressait mon torse, tandis que je lui modelais les fesses. Mes poumons se vidèrent d'un coup lorsqu'elle fit descendre ma braguette et s'empara de mon sexe.

-Bella, tu me rends fou…

D'un geste complètement maladroit, je retirais le préservatif de ma poche, je tremblais tellement que je remerciais Bella de s'occuper de me le mettre. Enfin, elle le fit après m'avoir infligé une érotique torture.

Je l'attirais à moi et la pénétrais sans ménagement. Nous laissions tous les deux échapper un râle sourd. Elle était si chaude, si humide, si étroite. Je posais les mains contre le mur, et perdis tout contrôle. Je la sentais exhaler de profonds gémissements contre moi, Ses hanches venaient à ma rencontre avec la même frénésie avec laquelle je m'enfonçais inlassablement en elle. Nous étions haletants, en nage, et nous ne voulions pas nous arrêter, mais l'orgasme s'empara de nous et nous finissions par déposer les armes, vaincus et pantelants.

-Grand Dieu ! Edward ! C'était spectaculaire.

-Je dirais même grandiose… Haletais je contre elle.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, nous n'avions plus suffisamment de force pour nous montrer plus passionné, mais c'était une sensation agréable. Tellement agréable…

-Edward, que dirais tu de visiter le reste de mon appartement ? Finit elle par me demander. Je lui souris, me détachant d'elle. Je baissais la tête et constatais les dégâts que j'avais occasionnés, quelques débris de verres brisés jonchaient le sol.

-Ne t'en fais pas, fit elle essayant de se remettre sur pieds. Mais elle tangua et atterrit dans mes bras.

-Bon, je crois que je vais te porter.

-Ok. Elle se blottit contre moi. Alors là, tu es dans le salon, je te présente le canapé…

-J'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de le connaître plus en profondeur.

Elle rougit, mais ne se laissa pas distraire.

-Là, nous avons la cuisine….

-J'aime beaucoup ton bar…

-La porte du fond, c'est la salle de bain.

-Douche ?

-Non, mais une baignoire assez grande pour deux.

-Parfait.

-Et là, c'est la chambre !

Je poussais la porte d'un violent coup de pied. Pour la déposer sur le lit. Je fis mine de regarder un peu sa petite chambre, avant de river mon regard sur elle. Elle me fixait dans une position, très, très excitante.

-A l'attaque !!! M'écriais je, provoquant le son mélodieux de son rire.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je venais à peine d'arriver et j'allais être considéré comme un maniaque sexuel. La pharmacienne haussa les sourcils en m'annonçant le prix de mes achats que j'empilais rapidement dans un sac. Avec Bella, on était tombé à court de préservatifs et j'avais du filer en ville nous en acheter.

-C'est samedi soir.

Dis je devant le regard insistant de certaines clientes, en leur adressant un de mes irrésistibles sourires en coin. Elles détournèrent le regard, j'étais assez fier de moi devant leur soupir. Elles méritaient de souffrir un peu, je les avais entendu parler sur le dos de Bella, de ma Bella. Elle avait raison, toute la ville était au courant de sa fuite avec 'un mystérieux inconnu'. Et ils jugeaient très mal son geste. Apparemment, tout Forks dépendait de ce mariage. Et ils craignaient désormais pour leur petit confort. Enfin, au fond, je les comprenais, ils risquaient de tout perdre. L'agence de Bella était le poumon de la ville, les chantiers, les bâtiments en construction, les commerces, tout le dynamisme de la ville tournaient autour de l'agence. Mais pour rien au monde Bella méritait de s'infliger la torture du mariage avec cet imbécile de Newton. J'avais fait sa connaissance et j'avais tout de suite compris à quel sorte d'énergumène j'avais à faire. Et j'étais soulagé que tout soit bien fini.

Avant d'entrer, je pris mon sac de voyage dans lequel j'avais fourré le cadeau que je lui avais acheté sur l'île. J'avais amèrement regretté de ne pas le lui avoir donné avant son départ, et j'étais bien décidé à me rattraper.

-Hé ! Tu es enfin rentré !!

J'adorais ce genre d'accueil. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et se haussa sur les pointes des pieds pour m'embrasser.

-Bella, ça fait à peine trente minutes…

-N'empêche, tu m'as manqué. Viens, je t'ai préparé quelque chose à manger !

-Oh ! Je vois que Betty Boop est de retour !!

-Ben oui. Elle s'empara du sac que je portais et l'ouvrit pour aussitôt le refermer.

-Bon sang ! Pourquoi en as-tu acheté autant !!

-J'ai préféré parer à toutes éventualités. Elle rougit, puis se dirigea dans sa chambre pendant que je m'installais dans sa cuisine.

-Ma mère a téléphoné !!

-Ah oui ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-D'enfer !! Je pense que tout compte fait, tu as bien fait d'en acheter autant, je pense que je vais profiter un peu de ce répit. Dit elle en revenant. Elle s'assit sur mes genoux, et je posais la main sur l'étui qui se trouvait dans la poche de mon jean.

-Bella, on parle de toi en ville.

-Hum… Ca ne m'étonne pas…

-Comment vas-tu faire ?

-J'ai chargé Jake et Emmet de trouver une solution d'urgence, mais je crois bien qu'on va être obligé de vendre. Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

-C'est si mal comme idée ?

-Il n'y a qu'un seul acheteur en liste après Mike, et il a une très mauvaise réputation. Sinon, il nous faudrait trouver un client le plus vite possible. Nous sommes endetté jusqu'au cou.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver à ce stade ?

-En fait, nous nous sommes lancé dans un projet de revalorisation de la foret, mais les clients qui étaient intéressé se sont désistés lorsque nous le finalisions. Nous avions fait un énorme emprunt qui en principe aurait du être remboursé et même rentabilisés, mais… Et puis Mike est apparu comme par magie.

-Pourquoi était tu obligé de l'épouser ?

-Il est natif de Forks. Quand j'étais au lycée, il était obsédé par moi. Ma mère l'adorait. Elle préférait mille fois que je sorte avec lui plutôt qu'avec Emmet ou Jake. Elle les déteste, c'est mon père qui l'avait convaincu de me laisser les fréquenter. Notre amitié a été la seule chose à laquelle je lui avais désobéi.

-Amitié ?

-OUI … Sourit elle, enserrant son étreinte.

-Je demande, c'est tout.

-Edward, tu sais bien qu'il n'y avait eu personne avant toi.

Et j'espérais être le seul, pensais jean la bécottant.

-Mike a fait fortune en spéculant à la bourse. Il a donc proposé à ma mère de m'offrir ma main, en échange de quoi il rachèterait l'entreprise et investirait pour nous aider à remonter la pente…

-Comment ta mère a-t-elle pu accepter.

-Hum… Ma mère est une femme ingérable. Elle a toujours voulu de lui comme gendre et était persuadé que nous étions fait ensemble… Et comme j'étais célibataire et que je ne te connaissais pas encore…

Je clos la conversation en l'embrassant. Maintenant que j'étais là, tout allait s'arranger. Je compris que c'était le moment pour moi de lui offrir son cadeau.

-Bella, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je sortis la boite et elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Edward ! Pourquoi ?

-Bella… Je te l'avais acheté sur l'île, et j'ai complètement oublié de te le donner.

-Oh !

-Je le gardais partout où j'allais pendant ce long et horrible mois.

-Tu sais, ça a été très difficile pour moi ces derniers jours sans pouvoir entendre ta voix….

-Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ce mariage avant, j'aurais pu…

-Chut. Je croyais que j'allais arriver jusqu'au bout. Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes…

-Pff…

-Bon, alors ce cadeau ?

-Ouvre le !

Elle enleva doucement le couvercle.

-Punaise !!! Edward, c'est magnifique. Elle s'empara de la fine chaîne en or à laquelle s'ajoutait un pendentif.

-C'est… Un coeur ?

-En réalisé, c'est une anthurium, tu te souviens, la fleur rouge que tu avais aimé ? Elle hocha la tête. Mais elle a la forme d'un cœur.

-C'est magnifique !! Merci infiniment.

-Laisse moi te le passer.

Avec précaution, je lui passais le collier autour du cou, alors qu'elle relevait ses cheveux.

-Il te va à merveille… Mais tu sais ce qui serait encore mieux ?

-Non ? Dis moi ? Je ferais ce que tu veux.

-Que tu ne portes que ça… »

**Eh Voilà !!!!**

**AloooOOOOrs ? J'ai été sympa ce soir, je ne me suis pas montrée trop sadique…**

**Bon, ce soir, je vous propose un petit jeu !**

**Pour celles (les petites coquines ^^) qui me laisseront des Reviews, je vais vous laisser choisir pour le Lemon du prochain chapitre. Vous avez le choix entre :**

**-Le canapé.**

**-Le bar de la cuisine.**

**-La baignoire.**

**Les prochains Lemon se dérouleront dans ces endroits, selon votre ordre de préférence. **

**Alors n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton vert juste en bas !!! J'adore le vert…**

**Ou à vous rendre dans mon homepage !**

**Résultat Demain !!!!**

**Bisouxoxoxoxo !!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward POV**

Je me sentais comme chez moi avec Bella. J'étais heureux que tout se soit arrangé, même si ce qui nous attendait après s'annonçait difficile, au moins nous serions tous les deux. Elle était restée sur mes genoux et nous nous donnions mutuellement à manger.

Quand le téléphone retenti, elle alla le chercher et revint s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

« -Maman ?

-Bella !!! Je viens te voir !! L'entendis je crier.

Elle m'adressa un regard effaré.

-Non !! Surtout pas ! Tu m'as dis qu'on se retrouve demain !!!

-Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute, à croire que c'était le jour, hein ma chérie.

-Bon, de toute façon je ne suis pas chez moi, mentit elle en fermant les yeux, comme si sa mère pouvait la voir.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi il y a-t-il de la lumière ?

Je laissais échapper un petit rire quand elle se releva brusquement. Une seconde après, nous entendions quelques coups à la porte. Bella gesticulait, ne sachant ce qu'elle devait faire. Je me relevais, décidant qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'intervienne.

-Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !! Elle essaya de me retenir, mais nous nous trouvions déjà devant la portes Renée frappai maintenant en criant le nom de sa fille. J'ouvris brusquement, plus amusé qu'énervé.

-Oh… Fit elle quand elle me vit. Mais qui êtes vous ??!! Que faites vous ici ??!!

-Bonjour ? Mme Swan. Je suis le petit ami de votre fille. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, et je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance.

-Le… petit ami ??? Mais c'est vous !! Vous qui avez enlevé ma fille !!

-Maman, il ne m'a pas enlevé. Je suis partie avec lui.

-Mais pourquoi Bella ! Pourquoi ?? Mike et toi étiez faits l'un pour l'autre…

-Je me permets de ne pas partager votre avis Madame. Fis je en me postant devant Bella.

-Je ne vous ai pas parlé, à vous !!

-Maman ? J'assume ma décision, il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé !! Je ne ressens rien pour Mike !!

-Ca serait venu, avec le temps…

-Madame…

-Vous ! Taisez vous !

-Maman ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça !!

-Comment as-tu pu nous trahir pour ce…Ce misérable !!!

-Arrête, je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui.

-Alors… Tu as voulu te venger de moi ??

-Non, je l'ai fait pour moi !! POUR MOI !! Et en tant que mère tu devrais être ravie!!

-Et comment !! Tu as fait la pire folie te vie. Tu n'as pas réfléchi aux conséquences !! Tous ces gens qui dépendent de nous ! Si ton père…

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'aurait voulu papa !! Il m'écoutait lui, appuyait mes décisions !!

Bella se trouvait maintenant au bord des larmes et sa mère s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge.

-Madame Swan, vous devriez en discuter quand vous serez toutes les deux plus calmes. Fis je, d'un ton posé. Je vous propose donc de revenir demain.

Je ne lui laissais pas le luxe de me répondre, je refermais la porte sur elle. Je me retournais et vis Bella bouleversée. Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, anxieusement.

-Bella, calme toi maintenant. Elle se blottit contre moi, et je tapotais dans son dos, j'étais dépassé par la situation.

-Edward, elle a tellement raison…

-Ecoute. Nous y verrons plus clair demain.

-Non ! Ca ne va rien changer !! On est foutu.

-Tout va bien se passer, crois moi… je crois que tu as besoin d'un bon remontant.

-Je n'ai pas d'alcool.

-Bon, alors je te préparerais un chocolat.

Elle s'assit en haut du tabouret et je commençais à fouiller dans ses placards.

-Bella, arrête de te faire du souci ! Tu es là, avec moi. Dis moi plutôt où se trouve… Ah ! De la tequila ? Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas d'alcool ?

-Mais c'est le cas ! Je le posais sur le bar, avec deux petits verres. Oh ! Je me souviens !! Elle date du mois passé ! Lorsque Emmet et Jake sont venus il y a pu…

-Eh bien ils ont plutôt bon goût. Tu vas en boire un verre avec moi.

-Sûrement pas !!

-Mais si ! Ca va te faire du bien. Tu as des citrons ?

-Oui, dans le bac du réfrigérateur. Tu sais que je fais d'excellentes limonades ? 

Je souris, j'avais réussi à lui faire changé les idées.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Où se trouve le sel ?

-Dans le buffet. Edward, je n'ai pas envie de boire.

Je déposais tout ce dont nous avions besoin sur le bar, sans écouter ses protestations.

-Allé, juste un verre. Tu peux lécher le sel sur ma main si tu veux…

Je vis tout de suite une étincelle s'allumer dans ses yeux.

-Hum… Je vois que ça t'intéresse maintenant ! Lui souriais je.

-Je dois avouer que ta proposition est un peu plus alléchante présentée comme ça.

-J'ai une idée.

Je fis le tour du bar et me postais devant elle, l'encerclant de mes bras.

-Je suis toute ouie…

-Tu commences et ensuite ça sera à moi de te lécher la main.

-Je suis partante, à condition que tu tiennes la rondelle de citron… Entre tes dents…

Mon sourire grandit encore plus.

-Bella ! Tu es une vraie dévergondée !!

-J'ai eu un bon professeur.

Elle déposa une pincée de sel sur mon poignet et la lapa avant de boire coup de sec le verre de Tequila, à voir la grimace qu'elle faisait, elle n'était vraiment pas habituée. Je ris en saisissant la rondelle de citron, qu'elle mordit avant que je ne puisse la porter à la bouche.

-Beurk ! Edward !!! Et moi qui pensais te séduire avec ça !!!

-Oh ! Mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me séduire ma douce. Attends, laisse moi te montrer comment on fait.

Je pris la main dont elle s'était servie pour prendre le sel, et me mis à lécher un à un ses doigts….

-Hum… J'aurais du y penser, murmura t-elle. Je la regardais, et ses yeux étaient voilés par le désir. Mon corps se réveilla instantanément.

-Bella, assieds toi sur le bar…

-Quoi ???

-Allé, vas y.

Elle me regardait, les yeux écarquillés, mais en voyant que je n'avais pas changé d'avis, elle obéit. Je m'approchais d'elle, le désir qui me tenaillait était devenu douloureux, mais je voulais arriver à me maîtriser.

-Enlève ton T-shirt.

Cette fois ci elle obtempéra sans hésiter. Je pris un peu de sel, que je posais au dessus de son nombril. Sa respiration se coupa quand je m'inclinais pour lécher. Je fis descendre ma langue le plus lentement possible, savourant le contact de sa peau, plus que le sel. J'en oubliais la tequila quand je m'approchais de sa féminité. La tequila. Je me séparais pris le verre et le citron. Mais en buvant, Bella le prit dans ma main et lorsque je déposais le verre vide, je m'aperçus qu'elle s'était couchée sur le bar, le citron reposais juste contre son cou. Ma gorge me brûlait, et je m'inclinais rapidement sur son cou, pour y boire… le jus du citron. Dès que je me sentis mieux, je le jetais pour pouvoir goûter à la chair tendre de cet endroit. Bella n'attendait que ça, et ses gémissements me firent perdre la raison. J'enfonçais doucement les dents dans le creux sensible entre son cou et son épaule. Je capturais la pointe d'un de ses glorieux seins dans ma bouche et le suçais avec avidité. Je ne rassasierais jamais de son corps si envoûtant. C'était comme si à chaque fois nous nous découvrions à nouveau, avec la même ardeur. Je descendais ma main jusqu'à son sexe, encore recouvert par son boxer. Je passais ma main sur lui à travers le tissu, et elle accompagnait mes mouvements, dansant presque contre moi. Je savais que j'arrivais à mes limites.

-Bella, un préservatif, vite !

-Je… Attends. Elle du se relever, sa maladresse était presque comique. Mais à la voir marcher seins nus, je compris que j'étais fini. Elle revint, se débattant avec la boite, et fini par la rompre, faisant que tous les préservatifs tombent par terre. Et à ce moment elle commit l'irréparable. Elle se pencha pour en attraper une. La vue spectaculaires sur ses fesses eu raison du peu de maîtrise que j'avais en moi. Je l'attrapais presque sauvagement et finis par la pousser contre le bar.

-Edward !!!

-Bella… Je…

Je ne pouvais pas finir, je lui avais enlevé sa culotte et m'emparais du préservatif qu'elle tenait dans sa main, Je l'enfilais le plus vite possible pour pouvoir glisser en elle. J'avais une vue imprenable sur le rebondis de ses fesses qui se combinaient à la perfection contre moi. Je l'entendis crier mon nom quand j'entrais en elle la première fois. Je me retirais entièrement, réalisant que je ne savais pas si elle aimait ce que je lui faisais.

-Bella… Je suis désolé.

-Edward !! Reviens, tout de suite.

Elle avait retourné sa tête tout en se cramponnent au bar. Je lui obéis, et cette fois ci, je parti au galop. Je la pris puissamment, avec férocité, m'abandonnant complètement à mon instinct animal. Je m'agrippais à ses reins, avec force, allant et venant à un rythme insoutenable. Bella finit par hurler de plaisir, avait tout son buste sur le bar, et je vis comment le sel se renversa, la bouteille de tequila se brisa sur le sol, mais un bombe aurait pu exploser que nous ne nous serions pas arrêté. Lorsque nous finîmes par jouir, j'avais posé la tête sur son dos. Nous haletions, essayant de reprendre notre souffle. Epoustouflés par ce que nous venions de vivre.

-Ca va ??

-Oh oui… Edward, tu es une bête !!

Je souris contre son dos, et finis par l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle se redressa je fus atterré.

-Mon dieu, Bella, je…

Je baissais les yeux, honteux, les marques de mes mains sur ses reins m'avaient frappé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je… Bella, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal…

-Mais Edward, qu'est ce qui te prend ??

Elle se blotti contre mon dos, passa ses mains sur mon torse, mais le regret que j ressentais ne faisait qu s'amplifier… J'y étais allé bien trop fort, ne pensant qu'à moi…

-Edward, regarde moi. Regarde moi !! Je me retournais juste ce qu'il fallait.

-Je suis peut être convertie de sel, mais Je vais bien, très bien même.

Je fis volte face pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu es sure que ça va ? Je…

-Edward ! Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner !!!

Je ne répondis rien, absolument pas convaincu.

-Par contre, je vais devoir prendre un nouveau bain.

-Laisse moi t'aider.

Je n'avais aucun arrière pensé, je voulais simplement essayer d'atténuer la violence dont j'avais été capable, je voulais lui donner toute la tendresse du monde. Car je l'aimais beaucoup trop.

**Bella POV**

Bien Edward paraissait se repentir de notre ^précédente étreinte, moi, je me portais comme un charme. J'avais tout bonnement adorée !!!

Il me fit couler mon bain le temps que j'aille chercher une chemise de nuit. Mais je fus déçue en le voyant avec son jean. J'entrais dans le bain, et ce ne fus qu'alors que je m'aperçu des endroits endoloris qui jonchais ma peau. Dans son élan, il m'avait griffé le dos, et ça me picota un peu au contact de l'eau. Mais rien de bien ne méchant. Je rencontrais son regard dans le miroir en face de nous, ce que j'y lus m'émus profondément.

-Edward, je t'en pris, je te jure que ce n'est rien face au plaisir que tu m'as donné.

Il restait en silence, se contentant d'éponger mon dos, concentré dans son œuvre. A un moment je laissais échapper un soupir d'aise, il était incroyable. Il n'y avait à peine quelques minutes, il avait été aussi féroce qu'un lion attaquant sa proie, et maintenant il était aussi tendre qu'un agneau…

-Bella… Arrête de gémir si tu veux que je reste tranquille.

-Et qui te dit que c'est ce que je veux ?

A nouveau nos regards se croisèrent, et je lui fis un sourire coquin. Il grogna, puis se releva brusquement. Je me retournais aussi rapidement possible pour le retenir. Je l'enserrais fermement les reins, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille.

-Oh ! Bella, je t'en prie…

Je sentis la dureté de son sexe contre mon cou, sans y réfléchir, je défis avec une habilité dont je ne me savais pas capable, son jean et avant qu'il ne puisse m'échapper, il se trouvait déjà dans ma bouche. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson qui m'atteint tellement il était violent.

-Mon Dieu… Bella… S'il te plait…

Il m'implorait, j'accentuais mon mouvement, joignant mes mains dans ma besogne. Il me repoussa alors d'un geste brusque, son regard était complètement noirci.

-Bella, pas comme ça…

-Alors comment ?

Je m'étais allongée dans la baignoire, le regardant dans les yeux…

-Tu me rends fou !!!

Je savourais ma victoire en le voyant chercher à tâtons un préservatif, qu'il mit tout de suite. Il plongea dans la baignoire, sans prendre la peine d'enlever son pantalon. Lorsqu'il me pénétra, ce fut avec plus de douceur, mais non moins avec force. Je me perdis dans ses assauts, me laissant chavirer complètement dans le plaisir, naviguant sur dans des flots déchaînés. Tout ce qu'il me faisait était si bon, ces mains sur ma peau, ses lèvres contres les miennes, son sexe qui allait et venait en moi, l'eau qui nous recouvrait, et qui bougeait au même rythme que nous…

Je me réveillais dans ses bras. Sa tête reposait le même oreiller que moi, Je souris en songeant à ce que j'aurais pu rater. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, avec moi, je savais que je pourrais tout affronter.

Je dus me lever. J'avais envi de nous concocter un bon petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans la salle bain, je dus œuvrer avec le plus de prudence possible pour éponger toute l'eau sur le sol. Sans pouvoir effacer le sourire sur mes lèvres. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine, il me fallu ramasser tous les débris de verres et le sel. Avec Edward ici, je devais me préparer à faire le ménage plus souvent si je ne voulais pas que mon chez moi ne se transforme en champ de bataille.

Je faisais sauter des crêpes, chantonnant, quand la sonnette retentie. Ma bonne humeur s'évanouie d'un coup. J'avais peur qu'il s'agisse de ma mère. Mais il s'agissait de Jake.

-Alors ? Comment c'est passé ta nuit de noce ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, mas je ne pus éviter de rougir.

-Je blague, je suis tellement heureux que tu ne te sois pas marié !! Il m'enlaça affectueusement.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé, Emmet et toi vous charger du reste !

-Ne t'en fais pas, Emmet a adoré foutre Mike dehors avec les invités. Par contre, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal avec ta chère moman.

-Tu veux des crêpes ?

-Bien entendu. Au fait, Emmet arrive dans une minute, alors donne m'ens. en deux ou trois tout de suite!!

Je lui tapotais la joue, ces deux là étaient toujours en train de se chamailler dès qu'on parlait de nourriture.

-Ca sent bon !!! Fit la voix d'Emmet. Il était entré par la porte de la cuisine, me faisant sursauter.

-Mais c'est la mariée !!!

-Emmet, vas y fait comme chez toi !!

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de s'asseoir au bar. Sur… Oh ! Mon Dieu !!!

-Non!! Pas là !!! Ils me regardèrent, surpris. Ce tabouret n'est pas très solide. Fis je affichant un sourire d'excuse. Emmet alla donc s'asseoir au coté de Jacob. Je passais distraitement à coté du tabouret et mis mon boxer dans ma poche, sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

-Tu lui as dis ? Demanda doucement Emmet à Jacob pendant que j'avais le dos tourné.

-Dire quoi ?

-Heu… On a pu trouver une solution hier soir.

Je déposais l'assiette de crêpes sur le bar, et je le regrettais aussitôt. Je dus attendre qu'ils en aient engloutis au moins quatre chacun avant que je reçoive une explication.

-Eh bien, l'autre acheteur va signer lundi.

-lundi ?? Ce lundi ?

-Oui, il se trouve que leur PDG est à Seattle. Mais toute sa clique va rappliquer d'ici lundi.

-Comment a-t-il été averti ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai reçu l'appel de la blonde qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle hier soir.

Jake pouffa.

-Tu veux parler de Rosalie Hale ?

Il acquiesça. Emmet s'était rendu à Chicago pour rencontrer l'autre acheteur et nous était revenu tout chamboulé à cause de la blonde. Un canon, nous avait il confié. Mais vu ses techniques de séduction, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

-Il y a aussi ta petite amie Bells, qui sera du voyage.

-Tu… Tu veux parler d'Alice ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle à avoir là dedans ?

-En fait, elle est leur décoratrice d'intérieur.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont virer Jasper ?

Ils haussèrent tous les deux les épaules. Je m'affalais sur mon siège.

-Punaise. Si ce Masen est autant impitoyable que l'ont dit, on va tous souffrir. Soupirais je…

-Je dérange ??? Fit la voix profonde d'Edward. Il était sorti de la chambre, les cheveux encore tout en bataille avec seulement un jean. Hum… J'adorais le voir comme ça. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur l'assiette de cèpes pourtant pleine il n'y avait que quelques minutes, mais maintenant, l'unique survivante me regardait, désolée. Tout ça, c'était à cause de ces deux ogres !! Qui ressemblent maintenant à des monstres. Ils s'étaient tous les deux relevés et fixaient Edward avec…Haine ?

-Cullen… Siffla Jake.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Continua Emmet sur le même ton.

-Vous…Vous vous connaissez ??

Je passais mon regard sur chacun d'entre eux, quelque chose m'avait échappé…

-Bella… Je voulais te le dire aujourd'hui… Commença Edward….

-Bella… Qu'est ce que le futur nouveau propriétaire de ton agence fais ici !!! S'exclama Emmet. Je reculais d'un pas. Me retrouvant contre le mur. Avec trois regards rivés sur moi, pendant que tout se dérobait autour de moi.

-Putain de merde…. » Laissais je échapper.

**Eh ! Eh ! Eh !!!!**

**Ne vous fâchez pas !!!!!!! Je sais que vous aimés encore plus maintenant… Enfin, je l'espère ;-)**

**AloooOOOORS ces Lemons ?????????**

**Je vous promets que vous aurez droit à la séance sur le canapé la semaine prochaine.**

**Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'aime bien reprendre certains passages de la Saga dans mes histoires.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Même si je vous laisse affamée… Mais vous ne serez pas les seules, j'en connais un qui n'aura pas droit à un bon petit déjeuner lundi !!!!!**

**Donc, je résume la situation :**

**-Edward est le nouveau patron de Bella.**

**-Rosalie va devoir travailler au cotés d'Emmet.**

**-Et Jasper essayer de conserver son poste face à Alice.**

**Hum, je vous promets donc une semaine mouvementée !!!**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre gentillesse. Grâce à vous, nous sommes déjà aux400 Reviews !!!!**

**C'est FANTASTIQUE !!!! **

**Merci Infiniment.**

**Ah ! Essayez de passer sur mon Homepage, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir…**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer un Bon Week-End, et surtout prenez soin de Vous !!!**

**Je vous embrasse tendrement, **

**Kafryne.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella POV**

Je me retrouvais dos contre le mur. Je vis comment Emmet et Jake lançaient des regards meurtriers vis-à-vis d'Edward qui me regardait avec une expression suppliante.

« -Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce type !!! Fit Emmet, sans détacher son regard d'Edward. Jacob s'était approché dangereusement et je décidais de sortir de ma torpeur pour intervenir.

-Ecoutez les gars, il vaudrait mieux que vous nous laissez Edward et moi, on doit discuter.

J'étais impressionnée par la maîtrise de ma voix qui tremblait à peine. Jake et Emmet tentèrent de rester, mais à force de persuasion, je réussis à les pousser dehors.

-Bella, tu le fous dehors ok ? !

-Ne t'en fait pas Emmet, je me charge de la situation.

-Je te téléphone tout à l'heure !

Entendis je Jake crier avant de fermer la porte sur eux. Je patientais de longues minutes, attendant d'entendre le bruit de leur voiture s'éloigner et profitant pour analyser la situation. Ce n'était pas croyable. Edward allait devenir mon patron, il allait peut être me virer, licencier tous les employés, mettre au chômage les ouvriers des chantiers en cours, les…

-Bella…

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et je me dégageais assez rapidement.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit. Depuis un mois qu'on s'appelle ! Tu aurais tout de même pu m'avertir que tu étais cet acheteur !

-Tu avais une tellement mauvaise opinion de moi… Je voulais t'expliquer mes intentions…

-Eh bien vas y, je t'écoute !! Quelles sont tes intentions Edward ? Tu vas nous mettre à la porte ? Me garder comme petite employée pour pouvoir continuer à coucher avec moi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Hein ???

-Bella, ton entreprise a un gros potentiel. C'est juste que vous ne l'exploitiez pas comme il le faudrait.

-Ah ! Parce que maintenant je fais mal mon travail ??

-Je n'ai pas dit ça !!

-C'était sous entendu !!!

-Non ! Je voulais dire que si vous réfléchissiez plus, vous auriez pu éviter votre situation !!!

-Edward !! Comme si je pouvais prévoir que nos clients qui semblaient très sérieux allaient se désister à la dernière minute !!!

-Peut être, mais tu aurais pu songer à….

-Stop !! Tu ne vas pas dire comment je vais travailler maintenant !!!

-Bella ! Tu es insupportable ! Je voulais juste te…

-Me quoi ? Me conseiller ??? A quoi bon ! Demain tu vas racheter la société, et tout cela sera de l'histoire ancienne ! Elle sera à toi ! A ton nom ! Comme si tu avais besoin d'elle pour t'enrichir !!

-Bella, si je l'achète, c'est pour toi !

-Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié !!

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce qu'il veut que je te dise ?

-Rien, je suis écoeurée, je suis tombée amoureuse de mon patron ! Un homme cruel ! Je sais très bien ce que tu as fait avec les autres entreprises que tu as achetées ! Tu es impitoyable et…

-Bella, qu'est ce que tu as dit ??

-…Sans cœur !! Il s'était approché de moi et avait encadré mon visage entre ses mains.

-Bella, qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Répéta t-il.

-Que tu étais impitoyable et sans cœur !

-Non, avant ??

-Que tu étais cruel ?

-Encore avant ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir, qu'est ce que j'avais… Ma bouche forma un O de stupéfaction. Quelle poisse ! Pourquoi avait il fallut que je dise ça maintenant ???

-Bella, est ce que j'ai bien entendu, tu es amoureuse de moi ?

-Je…. Non ! Tu te fais des idées !!!

J'essayais de me dégager, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, évitant d le regarder dans les yeux. Il éclata de rire. C'était un comble ! Je venais de lui avouer e je l'aimais, et il se moquait de moi !

-Bella, regarde moi !

-Non ! Edward laisse moi !!

Des larmes de dépit s'amoncelaient sous mes paupières.

-Bella ! Il m'enlaça fermement, me soulevant du sol, comme si de rien était. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans mes cheveux et je l'entendis murmurer :

-Bella, moi aussi je t'aime….

-Hein ??

-Moi aussi je t'aime !!!! Hurla t-il.

-Ok, ok, je ne suis pas sourde. C'est juste que… Edward, tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-OUI !! Comme un fou !!

-Mon Dieu !!!

J'écrasais ma bouche sur la sienne, mettant tout l'amour que j'éprouvais, toute la passion, toute la tendresse dont je pouvais être capable. Nos langues s'apprivoisèrent, se mêlèrent, jouèrent ensemble. Il m'aimait aussi !! C'était formidable ! Non, merveilleux… Ou plutôt… Laissez tombé, il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour qualifier mon état.

Mais la réalité nous revint lorsque de violents coups sur la porte nous fit sursauter. Il dut me redéposer sur terre, sur mes jambes instables. Il posa son front contre le mien, sans cesser de sourire.

-Bella !!!!!! Ouvre !! C'est maman !!!!

Je laissais échapper un soupir résigné. Nous n'avions plus d'échappatoire.

A peine la porte déverrouillée, elle pénétra comme un démon dans mon antre.

-Arrrgggh ! Je vois que vous êtes encore là ! Vous !!! Ayez la décence d'enfiler une chemise jeune homme !! Il me semble que nous allons devoir discuter !!

Devant la voix coupante de Renée, Edward m'adressa un regard ébahi, et il courut enfiler un T-shirt.

Ma mère posa avec violence trois journaux sur le bar.

-Regarde ! Tu traînes notre nom en ridicule !!!!

En première page des trois journaux s'étalaient des photos de moi en train de descendre de l'autel en courrant, de fuir de l'église, et d'en sortir au bras d'Edward, lequel on ne distinguait pas très bien. Sur le deuxième journal, on annonçait qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un gagnant au loto. En voilà un qui avait beaucoup de chances…

-Mme Swan, Bella a simplement voulu vivre sa vie au lieu de vous la laisser diriger. Intervint Edward, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux titres. Mais Renée l'ignora avec toute sa superbe.

-Chérie, tu te rends compte que maintenant, tu vas devoir ramper pour conserver ton poste au sein de la société avec ce maudit acheteur ?

Je ne pus éviter de sourire. J'étais déjà à ses pieds !

-Et je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans ?

-Maman, Edward, va être le nouveau propriétaire de la société.

-QUOI !!!!! Pourquoi ne suis je au courant qu'aujourd'hui ???

-Je viens à peine de le découvrir…

-Alors… Vous… Vous…

C'était bien la première fois que ma mère restait sans voix.

-Quelles vous faire de nous ?

-Avec vous rien Mme. Si vous craignez pour votre rente, nous n'y toucherons pas. Et pour Bella, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Ma mère nous dévisagea tour à tour, sûrement encore septique. Mais elle fini par partir, après nous avoir posé toutes sortes de questions indiscrètes sur notre relation.

Ce ne fut qu'après le déjeuner que nous décidions d'aborder à nouveau le sujet de l'entreprise. Apparemment Edward avait décidé de me laisser mon poste de directrice, et il voulait que nous travaillions ensemble ! Il avait laissé son entreprise de Chicago entre de bonnes mains et il n'était venu qu'avec quelques uns de ses proches collaborateurs. Mais dans le but de travailler avec nous pour pouvoir remonter la pente difficile, et arriver à appâter de nouveaux clients. Nous passions tout le reste de la journée à mettre au point notre stratégie, je fus étonnée de voir que nous parvenions à nous entendre sans le moindre problème, et décidions que la Réunion prévue le lendemain serait le moment de leur révéler notre relation, du moins à nos proches collaborateurs, qui se trouvaient être nos meilleurs amis. Emmet et Jacob m'appelèrent et je leur annonçais l'heure de la rencontre.

J'étais confortablement calée sur ses genoux, assis dans le fauteuil, un bras autour de ses épaules :

-Et Emmet s'est mis à raconter des blagues sur les blondes, sans se rendre compte de la présence de Rosalie.

-Seigneur !

Emmet et ses blagues à deux balles ! Il réagissait toujours comme ça devant une jolie fille ! C'était sa technique de drague !

-Et Rosalie lui a renversé son café sur le visage. Quand il est entre&é dans le bureau, Rose et moi étions morts de rires. Je pense que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il semble me détester. L'autre, c'est parce que je t'ai dévergondée…

-Hum… Emmet s'est toujours montré protecteur envers moi.

-Et Jacob ?

-Quoi ?

-Quelle est votre relation ?

-Il est comme mon petit frère. Nous avons grandi ensemble, Billy et papa étaient les meilleurs amis qui soient.

-Et il n'y a rien de plus ?

-Non. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, lui souriant, il était trop mignon.

Il captura mes lèvres, et commença à me caresser sous mon T-shirt, je souriais contre sa bouche, me réjouissant d'avance de ce qui allait se passer entre nous. Notre baiser se fit plus passionné, et je m'empressais d'enlever mon T-shirt pour pouvoir pleinement sentir ses mains sur ma peau…

**Edward POV**

Je parcourais sa jolie poitrine de mes lèvres, ne pouvant me lasser de leur texture soyeuse, je passais une main dans son dos pour pouvoir lui dégrafer son soutins gorge, mais quelque chose me gêna dans mon pantalon. Merde ! C'était mon téléphone qui s'était mis à vibrer.

Bella le senti car elle s'écarta de moi.

-Putain ! Je l'attrapais en grognant, sous le regard amusé de Bella.

-Ouais ?

-Edward !!! C'est comme ça que tu parles à ta petite chérie adorée !!!

-Alice. Laissais je échapper dans un soupir.

Le regard de Bella changea tout de suite, et vu l'étincelle malicieuse qui s'y alluma…

-On est arrivées en ville !! Rose et moi on va dormir dans un motel minable. Tu es où ?

-Chez…Chez un ami.

J'avais dis à Bella un peu plus tôt qu'Alice n'était pas au courant de notre relation. Je lui avais juste dit que j'avais rencontré Bella, que nous nous étions bien entendus et que nous avions gardé contact. Je préférais savoir ou nous en étions avec Bella avant de lui en informer. Ce fut elle qui m'appris qu'elle possédait l'entreprise qui nous intéressé d'acheter après la visite d'Emmet.

Bella se leva tout de suite et vint se trémousser devant moi. Je lus sur ses lèvres ce qu'elle me disait :

-Alors comme ça un ami.

Et comme pour me prouver qu'elle n'était pas mon ami, elle enleva son soutien gorge. J'avalais avec difficulté.

-Edward !!! Tu m'écoutes ???

-Je…Oui…

-Alors, il faut qu'on se retrouve demain matin ! Faire une mise au point avant la réunion. Est-ce que tu es parvenu à contacter Bella ?

-Hum Hum.

-Bien, alors, comment va-t-elle ???

-Bien…

Oh ! Oui ! Très bien !! J'avais droit à un impressionnant striptease !

-Alice…Il faut que…

-Attend !! Rose aimerait te parler !!!

-On ne se verra demain.

-Bon, elle attendra, et au…

Je raccrochais. Où plutôt, je lançais mon téléphone quelque part pour sauter sur Bella qui poussa un petit cri.

-Bella ! Tu es folle de me provoquer comme ça !!!

Je l'embrassais avec avidité. Puis délaissais sa bouche pour lécher ses seins qui avaient réveillés la bête en moi.

Le bruit du téléphone se fit entendre, strident.

-Hum mm… Edward, je devrais peut être répondre…

-Hors de question.

-Mais…

Elle ne riposta pas plus, puisque le téléphone arrêta de sonner. Je capturais à nouveau ses lèvres, tout en essayant de lui enlever son jean.

-BEEEELLLLLAAAAAA !!!!!!

Nous nous figions tous les deux.

-TUUUUUUU EST LAAA ???????

Alice ! Ce petit démon était devant la porte de Bella et frappait comme une dingue.

Bella me repoussa, et je tombais du fauteuil. Ca avait de quoi refroidir ! Quel merdier !

-Oui ! Oui ! Je suis là ! J'arrive !

Bella se rhabilla à toute vitesse tandis que j'essayais de me maîtriser pour ne pas l'en empêcher.

Ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées par nos baisers, ses joues étaient d'un rose des plus délicieux…

-Edward, s'il te plait, va dans ma chambre !! Murmura t-elle. J'obéis à contre cœur.

-Bella ! Ma chérie ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !!!

-Alice ! La voix de Bella sonnait beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

-Je viens juste de te téléphoner !

-Je ne trouvais pas mon téléphone…

-Ma puce, je te présente Rosalie. Elle va travailler avec nous. Au fait, tu bien as vu Edward hein?

-Oui. Il m'a annoncé qu'il serait le nouveau propriétaire.

-Et comment est ce que tu l'as prit ?

-Plutôt mal. Mais au final, je pense qu'on pourra réussir à s'entendre.

-Eh ben, je n'imaginais pas que tu serais aussi facile à convaincre. Fit Rosalie d'un ton sarcastique. Quoi ? C'est vrai, le gros bêta avait parlé d'une patronne intransigeante, et au final, elle a déjà tout accepter.

-Pas tout. Mais je pense qu'on pourra arriver à un compromis.

-Et Mike !!!! Comment ça s'est passé ??? Ta photo fait la une !!!!

Bella se mit à leur raconter toute l'affaire sans mentionner mon nom. Je les écoutais, frustré.

-…Et comme le motel était nul, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait dormir chez toi !!!

Quoi ???!!! Je donnais un violent coup sur la table de nuit. La lampe tangua dangereusement, et je parvins à éviter sa chute. Mais je n'avais pas vu son réveil qui tomba dans un fracas pas possible.

-C'était quoi ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Oh, ça doit être le vent… Alors vous voulez passer la nuit ici ? Toutes les deux ?

-Sauf si ça te dérange. Dit Rosalie.

Et rien que si ça nous dérangeait !!!

-Heu… Bien sur que non… Je…Je vais voir ce qui est tombé….

Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussi vite, Bella me jeta un regard affolé.

-Je suis désolée. Chuchota t-elle.

-Que…Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ??!!

-Eh bien vu qu'on a décidé d'attendre demain pour leur annoncer notre relation…

-C'est moi qui va devoir dormir dans le motel minable.

Elle hocha la tête et je soupirais. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

-Ce ne sera que l'histoire d'une nuit….

Essayais je de me convaincre. Je déposais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un autre, et encore un autre… Et en fin de compte, j'approfondis son baiser pendant qu'elle me caressait le dos, pressant son merveilleux corps contré le mien…

-Bella !!! Ca va ???

-Alice !! Je grognais contre ses lèvres.

-Oui… C'était rien. J'arrive.

-Bella…

-Edward, file par la fenêtre, elle donne directement dans le jardin, là où tu as laissé ta voiture. Je te rappelle ce soir.

-Ok…

Elle voulu me repousser, mais je maintenais notre étreinte.

-Edward, je dois filer !!

-Avant tu dois me dire quelque chose…

-Ah oui ! Suis-je bête. N'oublie pas ton portable !

Elle l'agita sous mon nez. Je le saisis, elle l'avait du le ramasser avant que les filles ne le voient.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas…

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Moi aussi Bella, je t'aime.

Je soupirais à nouveauté lorsque la porte se referma sur elle.

-Et donc, tu es sure que nous pouvons dormir ici ce soir ??? Demanda Rosalie.

-Je suis sure qu'on ne la dérange absolument pas !!! Fit Alice.

Je passais une nuit affreuse. Je lui avais téléphoné, mais j'aurais voulu être avec elle. Le petit déjeuner avec les filles se passa bien. Je mettais Rose au courant de ses nouvelles responsabilités, et l'avertis qu'elle allait devoir collaborer avec l'autre agent immobilier sur certains dossiers, je ne lui dis pas de qui il s'agissait. Quand à Alice, elle était toute excitée à l'idée de travailler avec sa grande amie. Me raconta leur folle nuit entre filles. Et même Rose semblait apprécier Bella. Dans l'après midi, nous entrions dans le bureau. Le personnel nous toisait du regard. J'étais assez amusé. Une jeune femme brune nous accueilli avec un sourire timide.

-Bonjour, je suis Angéla Weber, l'avocate chargée de la transaction.

-Edward Cullen. Voici Alice Cullen et Rosalie Hale.

-Veillez me suivre. Vous êtes attendus dans la salle de réunion.

Dès notre entrée, l'atmosphère se tensa et ils cessèrent de parler.

Comme un seul homme, Emmet, Jacob et un grand blond se levèrent. Bella suivit le mouvement, et vint à notre rencontre.

-Rosalie, Alice et Edward, je vous présente, Emmet MC Carty, Jacob Black et Jasper Withlock. Emmet est notre principal agent immobilier, Jacob est le chef du service urbanisme et Jasper est notre architecte. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Je m'installais à l'autre bout de la table, en face de Bella. Rose s'installa an secouant ses bouches blondes tout en foudroyant un Emmet gêné, Alice souriait à Jasper, qui la dévisageait avec une expression contrariée, et Jacob m'assassinait du regard. Je le vis poser sa main sur celle de Bella qui la prit et lui sourit. Je dus me cramponner à la table pour ne pas les séparer.

-Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Dit Angéla timidement.

**Eh voilà !**

**Bon, le Lemon sur le canapé n'est pas pour aujourd'hui ! Vous allez devoir patienter !!! Hé ! Hé !**

**J'espère que le chapitre de ce soir vous a plu ! J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience.**

**Merci de votre fidélité et à demain.**

**PS : Je tiens à m'excuser pour celles qui on lu Bella Kidnapper samedi. Je n'avais pas pu me relire puisque je l'ai publié avant d'aller en catastrophe voir ma grand-mère. Je tenais à avoir conscience tranquille. Mais j'aurais du attendre dimanche, je sais que c'est nul trop de fautes d'orthographe. D'ailleurs, j'essaie d'en laisser le moins possible, même s'il doit toujours en rester quelques unes. Bon, je les ai corrigé hier. Merci aussi pour vos Reviews ! 100 en deux chapitres… C'est WoW !!!!**

**Bisoux.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward POV**

Après la signature du contrat, un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle de Réunion. Angéla sortit et tous les regards se rivèrent sur Bella et moi.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Fit Emmet.

-Et bien comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, Edward a décidé de garder tout le personnel. Rosalie et Alice intègrent la société pour faire valoir la fusion entre les deux entreprises et nous allons donc faire équipe.

Ils s'évaluèrent tous du regard.

-Rosalie, tu vas devoir faire équipe avec Emmet lorsque nous aurons des clients importants.

-Ce qui veut dire que nous n'auront pas à nous côtoyer tout le temps ???

-J'ai bien peur que si, on va partager le même bureau. Fit Emmet avec un sourire.

-Edward… Rosalie me regardait avec une expression suppliante.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je t'ai déjà fait de la place. Emmet ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et Rose se calla contre sa chaise avec une expression dégoûtée.

-Par contre, toi, Jasper, tu devras voir sur quels projets Alice travaillera vu que tout est avec toi.

-Bien Bella. Dit Jasper d'un ton posé et sérieux.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !!!!

Alice paraissait vraiment enthousiaste à cette idée, ce qui ne m'étonnais pas, elle adorait les nouveautés, Jacob semblait s'amuser de tous ces changements. Mais j'avais aussi prévu quelque chose pour lui !

-Quand à toi, Jacob, tu devras faire équipe avec Sam Uley. Il sera au service environnement et son avis est très important pour les moindres aménagements que nous ferons. Il est délégué chez Green Peace et arrive demain.

Il se renfrogna dans son fauteuil, et je souris devant son expression dépitée.

-Avant que vous ne partiez, nous voudrions vous dire quelque chose.

Bella s'était rapprochée de moi. Sa seule présence à mes cotés m'ensorcelait. Il m'était assez difficile de devoir rester dans ma position ! Elle avait un tailleur, et je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une tenue aussi stricte. Et son chignon me donnait qu'une envie, le défaire regarder sa chevelure retomber en cascade dans son dos pour pouvoir jouer dans ses boucles soyeuses. Cependant je dus me retenir.

-C'est à propos du fait qu'on t'es trouvé à moitié à poil chez Bella hier ? Demanda Emmet.

-Quoi ??!! A moitié à poil chez Bella !!!!

-Et ben, je croyais que la blonde s'était Rosalie, fit Emmet, moqueur.

-Hé ! Je pensais t'avoir donné une bonne leçon la dernière fois, gronda Rosalie.

-Mais pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé !!!!!! Cria Alice.

-Je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné ! Fit Jasper sarcastique.

Je fronçais les sourcils, d'où connaissait il les 'visions' d'Alice ?

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous vouliez nous dire ?! Demanda Jacob, assez impatient.

-Et bien Bella et moi, nous sommes ensemble.

Je préférais tout déballer d'un coup, Bella prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle se préparait au pire. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le bureau. Tout le monde nous dévisageait.

-Bella ! Tu as couché avec mon FRERE !!!!!! Et tu ne m'en as rien dit ??

Alice fut la première à réagir, et après le moment de silence, un brouhaha rempli la salle. Chacun allait du sien, mais nous ne comprenions strictement rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Seul Jasper nous regarda directement, et fit mine d'applaudir, nous lisions sur ses lèvres un « félicitations ». Bella lui adressa un grand sourire et je fis un hochement de tête. Ce type me plaisait déjà.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Me chuchota Bella.

-Tu penses qu'on pourrait s'éclipser, j'aimerais visiter ton bureau. Répondis je sur le même ton.

-Tu m'as manqué hier soir.

-Pas autant que moi.

-Je t'aime.

Lorsque nous disions cela, pourtant à voix basse, tout le monde s'était tu. Ils nous regardèrent tous avec intérêt, et je vis Bella devenir cramoisie.

-Donc vous vous aimez. Fit la voix de Jacob. Je me tournais pour le voir, il avait les bras croisés, et le visage sérieux.

-Oui Jake. Je l'aime. Fit Bella, sure d'elle. Je l'enveloppais par la taille comme pour leur montrer quel couple nous formions.

-Bien, alors il me reste qu'à vous féliciter.

A ma plus grande surprise il nous lança un sourire éclatant de blancheur, et vint rapidement embrasser Bella. Je le regardais, et je fus étonné de le voir me tendre la main. Je la serrais, et regrettais aussitôt. Ce mec allait me l'arracher !

Alice et Rosalie entouraient Bella et Emmet et Jasper s'étaient levés pour venir me…me mettre en garde. A la poigne de Jacob pouvait s'ajouter la main d'Emmet sur mon épaule.

-Je te jure Cullen, si tu la blesses, je vais tellement te faire souffrir que tu me supplieras de te tuer.

-Et je t'achèverais le plus lentement possible. Conclu Jacob. Ils me relâchèrent en même temps et Jasper me sourit.

-Je me contenterais d'étouffer l'affaire, ce sera comme si tu n'aurais jamais existé. Mais si elle est heureuse avec toi, tant mieux.

-De toutes façons, je n'attendais pas mieux de vous. Je pense que je viendrais moi-même vous voir pour m'éliminer.

Je voyais bien que Bella leur était précieuse, et je comprenais leur réaction. J'étais assez soulagé qu'ils décident de respecter son choix et qu'elle n'ait pas à se justifier plus qu'il ne le fallait.

-Ce que moi, je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit !

Alice était furieuse, elle nous dirigeait un regard chargé de reproches.

-Alice, je ne savais pas très bien où en était notre relation quand nous nous étions séparés.

-Et toi Bella ????

-Edward et moi voulions que vous soyez tous mis au courant en même temps.

Elle poussa un grand soupir avant de déclarer :

-Ok, ok, mais j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

-Si je comprends bien, le type sur les photos, celui avec qui tu étais sorti de l'église, c'était Edward. Déclara Rosalie dans un demi sourire. J'ignorais que tu pouvais être aussi romantique !

-Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabats joies, mais vous comptez officialisez votre relation tout de suite ? Demanda Jasper.

-En fait, on pense attendre de voir la réaction des gens sur le nouveau propriétaire. Edward ne veut pas que notre relation influence leur jugement.

Alice laissa échapper un gloussement.

-Tu tiens à ton image de dure à cuir, hein mon chou. Elle me tapota la joue en me souriant comme si j'étais un bébé.

-Mais je suis impitoyable Alice ! Fis je en l'étreignant.

-On est donc les seuls à être au courant pour vous ? Fit Emmet.

-Oui, avec ma mère, pendant le mois d'adaptation, nous tacherons de rester le plus discret possible.

-Discrets, peut être, mais j'ai bien peur qu'Alice et Rose, vous allez devoir dormir ailleurs que chez Bella !

J'entendis un grognement sortir d'Emmet. Et Alice se sépara de moi.

-Ah ! Non ! Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à dormir dans ce taudis !!

Elle avais raison, j'e avais moi-même fais les frais. J'avais donc pris mes disposions.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vous ai loué un appartement pas très loin d'ici.

-Un meublé ?

-Oui, ça t'ira ?

-Pour ce soir je m'en contenterais.

Après notre révélation, Bella indiqua à Rosalie et à Alice le bureau qu'elles allaient partager avec Emmet et Jasper, puis les laissa seuls. Bella et moi nous nous rendions à la réunion avec tout le personnel. L'ambiance était électrique au départ, et je m'empressais d'éclairer leur situation. Et je parvins à les calmer en usant de trois mots magique : pas de licenciement. Je pensais qu'ensuite j'allais pouvoir retrouver Bella mais elle devait parler avec Jake sur un terrain qui semblait être intéressant. Je décidais de passer plusieurs appels pour finaliser la transaction, et voir où en était Tanya avec le projet de fusion entre nos deux entreprises, essayant de ne pas m'imaginer en train de défoncer la porte et d'emmener Bella le plus loin possible de Jacob. Même s'il avait paru d'accord, je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Bella m'averti qu'elle avait décidé de faire une autre réunion le lendemain pour faire une mise au point sur le travail de chacun.

Lorsque enfin nous quittions le bureau, pour rentrer chez elle, je n'en pouvais plus. Toute une journée à la voir sans pouvoir la toucher, sans pouvoir l'embrasser. C'était infernal. Et dire que j'allais devoir rester comme ça pendant un mois ! Je regrettais ma décision de vouloir garder à tout prix le secret, j'avais surestimé mes mon control !

J'arrivais après elle, puisque j'avais du prendre un autre chemin, pour ne pas trop faire jaser les gens. Elle m'attendait devant la porte du garage qui était ouvert. Enfin, j'étais arrivé.

**Bella POV**

J'étais assez satisfaite de cette journée, Edward était parvenu à calmer tous nos employés, et nos amis avaient plutôt bien pris notre relation. Le plus pénible avait été de devoir faire comme si nous n'étions que de simples collègues. A chaque fois qu'il me frôlait, que je sentais sa chaleur près de moi, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus. Et je devais éviter de le regarder parler, je voulais m'emparer de sa bouche et le faire taire.

Je le regardais sortir de sa Volvo et je le guidais, sans avoir à regarder mon chemin, les yeux rivés sur lui, vers la porte de la cuisine.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Elle a été très frustrante, me répondit il sensuellement, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je pensais que tout s'était bien pas…

Le reste de ma phrase se perdit contre ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa voracement, et je lui répondais avec ardeur.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée…

Fit il contre mon cou. Pour tout réponse, je laissais échapper un soupir rauque, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je me pressais contre lui, m'accrochant à ses puissantes épaules tandis qu'il me déboutonnait ma chemise.

-Bella, si je sais que tu portes ce genre de sous vêtements, je vais finir par perdre la tête…

Avec une violence dont je n m'aurais jamais cru capable, je lui arrachais sa chemise, et le poussais dans le fauteuil, pour me mettre à cheval sur lui. Devant son regard admiratif et surpris, je me sentais puissante. Je le voulais pour moi, en moi, tout de suite. Il me débarrassa de mon soutien gorge, pour prendre mes seins à pleines mains, il fit rouler la pointe entre ses doigts avant d'y porter les lèvres et de lécher, laper, aspirer.

-Edward… Edward…

-Bella, dis moi…dis moi ce que tu veux…

Je le repoussais pour qu'il se cale contre le dossier du fauteuil et je touchais sa virilité dressée sur le tissu de son pantalon. Je vis comment sa respiration se coupa.

-Je veux ça, ici.

J'avais remontée ma jupe, et son regard me liquéfia. Il se libéra rapidement, sorti un préservatif de sa poche et j'écartais suffisamment le fin tissu de mon string pour pouvoir le posséder. Car cette fois ci, c'était moi qui allais donner le rythme. Il essaya de poser ses mains sur mes hanches, mais je les plaquais sur les accoudoirs. Je me mus d'avant en arrière, encore et encore, dansant sur lui langoureusement, puis de plus en plus vite, tirant sur mes limites pour nous propulser vers l'orgasme. Puis je me laissais tombée contre lui, la tête contre son épaule.

-Bella… Comment vais-je faire pour tenir demain ?

-Peut être que si nous faisons le plein ce soir, nous pourrions tenir…

**Emmet POV**

Je la regardais entrer dans ce qui serait désormais notre bureau. Son pantalon s'ajustait vraiment bien à son corps de rêve. Cette Rosalie était spectaculaire !!

-Donc, si je comprend bien, ce ridicule petit bureau, c'est le mien, c'est ça ?

-Ben ouais.

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas prendre le grand ?

-J'ai calculé la place proportionnellement à notre gabarit.

-Tu te crois vraiment aussi grand que ça ?

-Franchement! Regarde moi !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Nous allons avoir la même charge de travail et je refuse de devoir travailler dans ces conditions !!! Son ton indigné était assez marrant.

-Ecoute, si nous allons travailler ensemble, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'y fasses.

Elle me foudroya de ses beaux yeux bleus, mais je ne me laissais pas démonter.

-Au fait, tu veux du café ? Demandais je, ébauchant un sourire moqueur…

**Flash Back**

Ses longues jambes m'avaient mis l'eau à la bouche. Et je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit, j'étais seul avec elle, dans la salle d'attente. Elle était assise à son bureau, et semblait captivée par son travail sur l'ordinateur. Je me concentrais sur elle, lui donnant des ordres mentalement.

« -Regarde moi, allé, regarde moi ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! Regarde moi !! »

Et elle le fit !! Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire, et elle ne daigna même pas me répondre. Je devais engager la conversation…

-Cullen en a encore pour longtemps ?

-Je ne crois pas. Fit elle, sans me regarder, toujours obnubilée par ce foutu ordinateur ! Tiens, ça me donnait une idée.

-Tu sais quelle est la différence entre une blonde et un ordinateur ?

Elle me jeta un regard en biais, du style « j'en ai rien à foutre », j'allais répondre moi-même à ma blague, mais l'homme qui était entré dans le bureau en sorti à ce moment. Je me levais, mais la blonde s'engouffra avant moi. Elle referma la porte. Je restais debout, comme un con. Le mec devant moi s'installa sur un siège. Apparemment il n'avait pas terminé.

-Vous ne partez pas ?

-Non, j'attends la secrétaire.

-Ah. Vous savez quelle est la différence entre une blonde et un ordinateur ?

-Non.

-Vous ne savez pas ça !!! C'est que dans un ordi, on n'entre qu'une seule fois, les données. J'éclatais de rire. Mais le type ne fis ne broncha pas.

-Vous comprenez ? Les données ? En fait c'est… Aaaah !!!

Je sentis un liquide brûlant se verser sur moi !

-Putain ! Qui est l'enfoiré qui ????

-C'est la blonde.

Je me retournais, complètement humilié.

-Edward t'attend. Ah ! Félix, Lauren arrive dans un instant, elle te refera du café.

Je passais ma main sur les tissus mouillés de mon costume. Pour une fois que je m'étais payé un Dolce.

Je la suivis cependant, et je vis qu'elle riait aux éclats avec ce Cullen. Il se foutait de ma gueule !!

-Emmet Mc Carthy, je suis Edward Cullen. Il s'approcha de moi, et je serrais sa main avec brusquerie. Et si j'ai bien compris, tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Rosalie Hale…

**Alors, Alors ??**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella POV**

Finalement ça avait été une très mauvaise idée. Nous avions très peu dormi et mon corps était endolori. Quand j'arrivais au boulot sa voiture était déjà là. Et dire qu'on aurait pu venir ensemble ! Tout aurait été bien plus simple. D'autant plus qu'il ne m'avait pas paru fatigué du tout ! C'était tellement injuste ! Je poussais un profond soupir en sortant de la voiture.

« -Alors Bella, comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué ! Est-ce que tu aurais du mal à dormir le soir ? Serais ce à cause de Mike ? Eprouverais tu des remords ??

-Jessica, ce n'est pas le moment !

Jessica était journaliste, nous avions été au lycée ensemble et je la savais amoureuse de Mike. D'ailleurs elle avait très mal pris le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas oublié à son retour. Et vu le regard qu'elle me lançait, ça ne prédisait rien de bon.

-Allé, tu pourrais me révéler un petit scoop en souvenir du bon vieux temps !

-De quoi parles tu ? Je n'ai aucun bon souvenir avec toi.

-Fais un petit effort !

-Non, tu patienteras jusqu'à la conférence de presse, comme tout le monde.

Je passais devant elle sans me soucier de ses petits cris irrités. Nous allions présenter à toute la ville le nouveau propriétaire de l'entreprise et les nouveaux cadres de façon officielle. C'était le petit évènement du jour et les questions sur mon mariage avorté ne manqueront certainement pas. Mais avant que la conférence ne commence nous avions prévu de faire une mise au point. Lorsque j'arrivais à mon bureau, Emily, ma secrétaire était en grande discussion avec Leah, l'assistante de Jacob.

-Tu as vu ça !!!!

-De quoi parlez vous les filles ?

-Oh ! Salut Bella. Tu es un peu en retard, tout le monde t'attend dans la salle de réunion. Sam Uley vient d'arriver. Me sourit Emily.

-Et il est ca-non !!! Conclu Leah.

Je leur adressais un sourire, Leah était toujours à l'affût des hommes les plus sexy, mais Emily était plutôt réservée. Je m'étonnais de la voir partager la même euphorie que son amie. J'entrais donc dans la salle, un peu honteuse de les voir tous autour de la table.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

-Salut Bella.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, je suis Sam Uley.

Un homme imposant se leva à mon passage pour m'installer à ma chaise. Je me sentis toute riquiqui. Certes, j'étais habituée de fréquenter des hommes de sa trempe, mais il dégageait une aura mystérieuse, et un grand charisme.

-Bonjour, appelle moi Bella.

-Bien, nous sommes ici pour faire une mise au point. Fit Edward avec un grand sérieux. Mis à part Jake et Sam, vous avez tous eu l'opportunité hier après midi de voir un peu comment vous vous organiserez.

-A propos, fit Rosalie, je voudrais juste dire que mon bureau ne me plait pas du tout.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Je croyais qu'Emmet t'avais fait de la place.

-Si tu peux appeler ça de la place. Moi, j'ai besoin d'espace !

-C'est amplement suffisant pour toi.

-Alors là pas du tout !

-Rosalie, Emmet. Appela Edward avec sévérité. Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de l'organisation de votre espace de travail, mais plutôt pour voir si vous avez pu vous entendre sur les dossiers en cours.

-Oui Edward, on est arrivé à un compromis. Répondit Emmet.

-Bien, et pour vous Alice et Jasper ?

-Nous nous sommes partagé les projets et je pense que tout ira bien si Alice ne brûle pas nos plans.

Nous regardions Alice qui émit un petit rire.

-Je voulais juste que le bureau ne soit pas aussi chargé de stress. Jasper est beaucoup trop tendu. C'est pas ma faute si les bougies parfumées sont tombées.

-Alice ! M'exclamais je quand le rire tonitruant d'Emmet se fit entendre. La concernée haussa les épaules et Jasper secoua la tête.

-Evite de nous faire le même coup que le mois dernier ok ? Lui demanda Edward, traitant de dissimuler son sourire.

-Parce que ça s'est déjà passé ?! S'écria Jasper. Rosalie se mit à rire avant de répondre :

-Si tu es là pour la surveiller tout se passera bien.

Après cet interlude, nous présentions à Sam ses nouvelles responsabilités et Jacob paraissait enchanté de travailler avec lui. Parement le courant était bien passé entre eux. Nous évoquions la conférence de presse et je leur parlais de mon altercation avec Jessica. Emmet ravala un juron.

-Cette peste vient encore fourrer son nez dans nos affaires.

-J'ai bien peur que oui. Et je pense qu'en dehors du nouveau propriétaire, Bella tu vas être le principal sujet d'attention ce matin. Fit Jake.

Je soupirais.

-Ils vont sans doute vouloir connaitre l'identité de celui qui t'a enlevé !!! Dit Alice, excité, je lui dirigeais un regard pour lui faire comprendre que la situation n'avait rien de drôle.

Gros soupir. J'étais dans le pétrin.

-On n'aura qu'à éviter de répondre.

Jacob, Jasper Emmet et moi nous le regardions comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Quoi ?

-Edward, à Forks, il n'existe pas de secrets. Si nous ne leur disons rien, tout le monde va venir m'espionner et commencer à interroger ma mère. Qui ne tiendra pas bien longtemps.

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous allez leur dire ? Demanda Sam. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil. On avait du le mettre dans la confidence.

-On ne leur dira rien Bella et nous continuerons de garder le secret à propos de notre relation.

-Dans ce cas tu ne pourras pas continuer dormir chez Bella, lâcha Emmet, dans un grand sourire.

Edward écarquilla les yeux et m'adressa un regard affolé.

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit vrai, si tu tiens à conserver notre relation secrète, on n'aura pas le choix.

-Tu le tiens toujours Edward ? Demanda Alice avec un sourire moqueur.

Je le vis se terrer dans son fauteuil. L'idée ne m'enchantait pas, alors là pas du tout. Et j'aurais voulu qu'il me dise non.

La conférence de presse se passa comme nous l'avions envisagé. Edward fut accueilli assez froidement, et même s'il avait rassuré les gens sur le fait qu'il n'allait licencier personne, les gens craignaient toujours. Je crois qu'il appréciait pas mal cet aspect des choses. Quant à moi, je fus assaillie de questions sur ma relation avec Mike, si je regrettais, si je me sentais coupable, si j'avais tout prémédité si j'avais eu des nouvelles de lui, et surtout ils voulaient connaître l'identité de l'homme qui était venu me chercher. Ouf ! Après avoir éludé la majorité des questions nous primes congés.

Nous avions beaucoup de boulot qui nous attendait.

***********************

Trois semaines plus tard

J'étais épuisée. Nous avions travaillé très dur, et le résultat était là, nous avions l'impression de voir enfin le bout du tunnel. Les projets avançaient assez rapidement, d'ailleurs nous avions pu terminer quelques uns. Edward et moi recherchions toujours des terrains ou des bâtiments constructibles pour monter de nouveaux projets. Emmet et Rosalie avaient pu nous trouver de nouveaux clients. Alice et Jasper nous surprenaient par leur créativité qui était parfaitement en accord ave les idées très écologiste de Sam. D'ailleurs lui et Jake s'entendaient comme larrons en foire.

Le vrai souci, c'était en ce qui concernait Edward et moi. Nous vivions un véritable enfer. Je regrettais amèrement que nos bureaux soient vitrifiés, ce qui faisait que tout le monde pouvait nous voir. C'était horrible. Nous n'avions plus aucune intimité. A chaque fois que nous pouvions nous retrouver seuls nous nous faisions interrompre !!! Emmet, Alice et Jacob prenaient un malin plaisir à faire irruption. Tout le monde surveillait mes moindres faits et gestes, s'attendant à ce que je retrouve mon 'amant'. Et les rumeurs allaient bon train à propos de lui. Néanmoins, personne ne suspectait Edward. Il s'était trouvé un appartement pas très loin de chez moi. Nous nous rendions des visites de courtoisie… Mais ne pouvions jamais rester trop longtemps. Dès qu'une voiture se garait devant chez moi, je pouvais voir les voisins observer, passer comme par hasard me dire bonjour… Je soupirais. Heureusement qu'il ne nous restait qu'une semaine avant la fin de son premier mois, et après cela nous pourrions enfin pouvoir nous retrouver !

C'était tellement frustrant de le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir agir comme nous le désirions ! Se contenter de baisers volés, d'étreintes rapides chez moi ou dans son appartement, c'était loin d'être suffisant même si nous nous surprenions à chaque fois de l'intensité de notre amour!

Je soupirais en pensant que je ne l'avais pas vu de l'après midi. Il était allé à Port Angeles visiter une usine désinfectée avec Alice et Jasper. Je lui avais téléphoné et il m'avait promis de me rendre visite ce soir. Je l'attendais donc avec impatience. Mais je finis par m'endormir.

**Edward POV**

Alice et Jasper étaient impossibles ! Ils s'entendaient très bien quand il s'agissait de parler charpentes, mais dès qu'on sortait du domaine du travail, plus rien n'allait. Et j'avais pris un malin plaisir à les laisser s'entretuer. Ils m'avaient déjà retenu toute la journée, loin de Bella, alors c'était le moins que je pouvais faire pour me venger. Rosalie s'était trouvé un appartement et Alice se plaisait dans celui que je lui avais trouvé, même si elle s'était plainte de sa vétusté, et puis elle l'avait arrangé à son goût. Quant à moi j'étais enfin parvenu à rencontrer un appartement pas très loin de la maison de Bella.

Elle était constamment surveillée et ça m'énervait de devoir me contenter de nous retrouver de temps en temps quand j'avais tout le temps envie d'être avec elle. J'en étais venu à me haïr pour ma décision et je comptais les heures avant que se termine cet enfer ! Je me garais devant l'appartement que je venais à peine d'acquérir. Je montais, déposais mes affaires, me changeais. J'enfilais une tenue sombre, histoire de me camoufler. Je courrai jusqu'à la maison de Bella. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Il était tard, elle avait du s'endormir. J'entrais par la porte de la cuisine discrètement, veillant à ne pas me faire repérer par ses enquiquineurs de voisins. Ils ne nous laissaient jamais en paix, c'était comme s'ils avaient créés une association avec pour mission de découvrir son mystérieux sauveur. Ils me dégoûtaient.

Je soupirais en découvrant ma Bella, allongée dans le canapé. Elle s'était pouponnée pour moi. Je souris tendrement en me penchant vers elle. Je caressais sa joue, son cou, la naissance de ses seins…

-Edward… L'entendis je soupirer. Je crus qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais elle continuait à dormir. Je continuais donc de la caresser sur les tissus soyeux de sa nuisette bleue nuit. Elle était éclairée par le halo de la nouvelle lune elle ressemblait à une déesse. Je continuais à honorer son corps divin, et j'avais commencé à l'embrasser pieusement sur son visage paisible. Elle répondit à mon baiser et je compris qu'elle s'était réveillée.

-Edward ! Tu es enfin arrivé !

Je m'étendis sur elle pour me blottir contre elle.

-Tu m'as manqué toute la journée…

-Toi aussi mon ange… Si tu savais à quel point…

Je fis descendre la nuisette sur ses épaules et traçais un sillon de baiser sur sa peau laiteuse. Je me délectais de ses seins doux et fermes, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à un rythme affolé, et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus hachée. Elle me ramena à sa hauteur pour me consumer dans un baiser avide, ses gestes étaient impatients. Elle me débarrassa de mon T-shirt, de mon jean. Nous roulions, ayant totalement oublié que nous nous trouvions sur son canapé, et je finis par me retrouver sur le tapis de son salon avec elle sur moi. Elle ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir, me prit entre ses doigts et m'aima avec sa bouche. Le souffle bruyant, secoué par les violents spasmes du plaisir je me laissais emporté par l'ivresse de ses caresses.

Quand elle eut fini d'avaler le fruit de son travail, elle posa son menton sur ses mains, et m'observa de ses brillants yeux chocolat avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sans doute satisfaite de m'avoir dépossédé de mes moyens.

-Bella, je pense que nous serions mieux dans ton lit.

Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle et fit :

-Oh ! J'avais même pas remarqué !

-C'est normal, tu étais occupée à autre chose.

Elle se releva avec et me tendis sa main. Je la saisit et me laissais guider vers sa chambre que j'adorais. Elle fit glisser sa nuisette sur le sol et se coucha sur le dos. Entièrement offerte. Je pris le temps de nous protéger tous les deux avant de m'allonger sur elle pour la dévorer. Nous entortillions ses draps si soigneusement lissés, son bassin se souleva lorsque je la couvris de ma main, elle se cambra lorsque je m'imissais en elle, savourant sa moiteur…

-Adore te toucher Bella… Tu es si tendre…

-Edward…Je t'en prie…

Elle était ma déesse et n'avait pas à supplier. Je lui écartais les cuisses pour entrer en elle. Nous nous regardions un court instant, ces instants étaient les plus parfaits qui soient. J'avais un besoin irrépressible d'elle. Elle était toute ma vie. Fort de cette conviction, je me déchaînais en elle. Elle entoura mes reins de ses jambes, posait ses mains sur le bas de mon dos, me poussant encore plus en elle. Encore plus. Nous voulions toujours plus, être unis le plus fort possible. Elle serrait ses draps, tandis que je m'agrippais à la tête de lit **(vous vous souvenez pas vrai ??^^) **pour m'ancrer le plus profondément possible. Elle m'accepta, les yeux rivés aux miens, tandis que nous allions toujours plus haut, vers la limite ultime, où elle me cria son amour. Je me rendais.

-Tu tiens le choc ? Me demanda t-elle, la respiration encore agitée.

-Hum… Il faudra que je t'achète une nouvelle tête de lit.

Elle éclata de son merveilleux rire.

-Edward, tu es une véritable catastrophe. Si je devais faire un inventaire de ce que tu as cassé depuis qu'on a commencé à faire l'amour chez moi !

Je lui souris cachant ma tête dans ses cheveux. Et finis par m'endormir comme ça.

-Bella ???

Nous nous réveillons en sursaut par la voix d'Emmet. Bella me dirigea un regard paniqué.

-Bella ??? Tu dors ? Oh ! Bon, je vois que tu n'es pas seule.

Il referma la porte tout de suite.

Bella avait prit je ne sais combien de teinte de rouge. Heureusement que par un geste de lucidité nous nous étions couverts sous les draps. Depuis qu'ils avaient été mis au courant de notre relation, Emmet était celui qui nous embettait le plus !

Bella se leva et se mit sous la douche, tandis que je dus sortir de sa chambre, en sachant que mes vêtements devaient être éparpillés un peu partout dans son salon. Bon, je décidais de me venger un peu sur lui. Je sortis sans rien de la chambre.

-Bordel Edward ! Tu es mon patron ! Comment vais-je pouvoir te regarder après ça !!!

-Emmet, ça t'apprendra à faire irruption comme ça.

-Et comment j'aurais pu savoir que t'étais là !!

-Justement. Emmet, c'est bon, tu peux te retourner.

-Non. Je ne tiens par à te voir.

-Emmet !! Pourquoi tiens tu toujours à me réveiller ! J'ai plus 16 ans !!! Fit Bella en claquant la porte de sa chambre et finissant de se boutonner la chemise.

-Bella, c'était notre rituel ! Se plaigna t-il, lui adressant une moue abjecte, mais qu'elle du trouver attendrissante puisqu'elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Je fronçais les sourcils. J'ignorais ce détail.

-Comment ça votre rituel ?

-Emmet venait me réveiller chez moi. Jacob et lui squattaient ma chambre chez mes parents, jusqu'à ce que Renée ne les découvre un matin sautant de ma fenêtre. Je crois que c'est à partir de là qu'elle a juré de toujours les haïr.

-Nous veillions sur son innocence.

-Ben, que les choses soient claires Emmet, c'est moi qui me charge de ça maintenant.

Emmet me toisa un moment du regard.

-Vous voulez quoi pour petit déjeuner les garçons ? Bella ouvrit la porte de son réfrigérateur…

-Ah ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des courses. Il ne me reste que des saucisses.

-Ugh ! Non merci. Dit Emmet. Bella, on va être en retard pour voir nos clients, je préfère nous prendre quelque chose sur le chemin.

Emmet et Bella avaient rendez vous ce matin. Je fus privé de sa présence toute la matinée. Rosalie était en train de me prévenir de l'arrivée de Tanya quand Alice s'engouffra dans mon bureau comme une furie.

-Alice, mais…C'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Fit Rosalie.

Je n'avais vu que très rarement ma sœur sans tous ses chichis. Elle portait une chemise d'homme qu'elle avait attachée au dessus de son nombril, et pas une once de maquillage.

-Rosalie !!! Edward !!! Où étiez vous hier soir ???!!!

-J'avais un rendez vous. Lui répondit Rose.

-Et moi j'étais avec Bella. Pourquoi ??

-Figure toi qu'il y a eu un incident dans mon appartement et j'ai du passer la soirée chez Jasper !!!

Jasper entra un instant après, riant avec Tanya. Alice se retourna instantanément et sera les poings.

-Salut tout le monde !! Fit mon amie. Elle nous embrassa chaleureusement.

-Alice ! Il a fallut que tu quittes Chicago pour que je te voie comme…ça ?

Elle grogna pour toute réponse.

-Edward ! La vie est triste à Chicago sans toi.

Je l'enlaçai affectueusement. Même si il lui arrivait de me pomper l'air, Tanya et moi nous étions de bons amis.

-Edward ? Bella était elle aussi rentrée, entourée d'Emmet et de Jacob. Ses deux gardes du corps.

-Bella, je te présente Tanya.

-Oh ! LA Bella ?? Tanya s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser à son tour. Bella ! Edward m'a tellement parlé de toi !!

**Jasper POV**

-Alice, tu es sure que c'est là où tu vis ?

-Oui ! Au 5ème étage !!

Edward m'avait laissé avec sa sœur insupportable. Bien que je l'appréciais pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour l'entreprise et pour Bella, je lui en voulais de m'avoir laissé seul avec Alice. Et là, nous étions devant un immeuble en feu. Un barrage de pompier nous empêchait d'aller plus loin. Sans m'en avertir, Alice sortit de la voiture.

-Mais qu'est ce que… Alice ? J'ouvris la portière et du la suivre. Elle était rapide ce petit monstre et se trouvait déjà avec un pompier.

-… Une idiote qui habite au cinquième étage a laissé des bougies allumées et ça a prit feu. Tout l'étage est condamné pour le moment.

Lui expliquait l'homme. Elle se prit par les cheveux. Et se tourna vers moi, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je secouais la tête. Je mettrais ma main au feu qui c'était elle l'idiote en question.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire !! Toutes mes affaires !! Les derniers vêtements que je me suis acheté ! Tout est parti en cendre !!!

-Ca t'apprendra à éteindre toutes les bougies.

-C'est pas drôle Jazz !!

Je me congelais, je détestais mon prénom, mais je n'aimais, alors pas du tout le surnom stupide qu'elle m'avait donné.

-Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ???

-Tu n'as nulle part où aller ? Elle secoua la tête. Appelle Edward.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers la voiture… La voiture !!! Elle n'était plus là !!!!

-Putain de merde!!!

-Jazz ! Ne me dis pas que tu as laissé les clés sur le contact ??

MERDE !!!

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvions à marcher vers mon appartement en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle avait essayé de téléphoner Edward. Rosalie. Avant que son téléphone n'ait plus de batterie. Par contre, elle, elle avait de l'énergie à revendre. Elle n'arrêta pas de m'énumérer les nombres de paires de chaussures, de robes de marques, qu'elle avait perdu à tout jamais. Tandis que je broyais du noir pour la perte de ma précieuse BMW.

Elle finit donc chez moi.

-Alice, je te laisse entrer à condition qu'à partir du moment où tu mets un pied chez moi je n'entende plus un mot. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres d'un geste mutin.

Si je croyais que ça pouvait être aussi facile.

-Jazz !! Ton appart est comme toi ! Il ne respire pas. Ca sent le stress à plein nez. Plein de mauvaises ondes !!

-Alice ! Tais toi !!!

-Tu vois ! Ces mauvaises ondes t'enveloppent et te rendent anxieux !!

-Alice !!!

-Oui Jazz ?

-Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Parce que tu préfères Jasper ? Jasper ça fait trop vieillot. C'est nul. A quoi pouvaient bien penser tes parents ? A ton arrière arrière arrière grand père ? Parce que c'est pas du tout à la mode ! En plus…

Arrrrgh !!!! Je finis par perdre patience et posais une main sur sa petite bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Tais. Toi.

Nous restions un instant comme ça, je savourais le silence. Je la fixais dans ses immenses yeux verts. Elle était jolie. Vraiment très belle. Je ne m'étais encore jamais aperçu de ça. Son petit corps était pressé contre le mien et quand je la vis hocher la tête je retirais lentement ma main.

-La salle de bain est en face. Tu dors sur le canapé.

-Je pensais vraiment qu'on allait bien s'entendre. Fit elle d'une petite voix.

Je me retournais pour voir sa mine attristée. J'y étais peut être allé trop fort. Mais au moins ça lui apprendrait que ses visions n'étaient pas aussi justes qu'elle le pensait.

**Flash Back**

Je venais de rentrer en ville. Emmet m'avait prit ma super voiture et j'allais devoir prendre un taxi pour rentrer, vu que j'étais arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Lorsque enfin j'arrivais à en arrêter un, une tornade de cheveux blonds me dépassa suivit d'une bourrasque brune.

-Hé !!

-Oh ! Désolé. Fit la jeune femme aux cheveux courts. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous pourrez en trouver un autre.

-Mais…

-J'ai eu une vision ! Fit elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture, en mettant ses mains au niveau de es tempes. Et je suis persuadée que tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps ! Merci ! Ah ! Et je suis sure qu'on sera ramené à se revoir très bientôt !

Elle referma la portière en m'adressant un sourire.

Non mais vraiment pour qui elles se prenaient celles là!!!

Et en plus, la voyante s'était trompée. Je dus patienter une bonne heure avant de trouver un nouveau taxi…

**Hé ! Hé ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward POV**

Bella m'adressa un regard surpris sur l'épaule de Tanya, je lui souris. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction de sa part.

« -Edward m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi. Lui dit elle. Mais il n'a pas été juste envers toi, Tanya.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il ne m'a jamais duit que tu étais aussi belle ! Bella lui rendait son sourire, et j'étais heureux qu'elles s'entendent bien.

-Tanya, je te présente à Jacob et Emmet qui travaillent avec nous.

Les deux concernés lui adressèrent chacun des sourires assez lumineux. Je souriais intérieurement en voyant leur réaction face à mon amie. C'était typique.

-Enchantée !

6Pas autant que moi. Lui dit Jacob, sans lui lâcher la main.

-Tanya, l'interpellais je. Qu'est ce qui t'as emmené ici ?

-En réalité, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle ! Enfin, c'est un peu un mélange des deux… Et si nous nous allions plutôt en salle de Réunion ?

Nous lui obéissions et Sam entra avec nous. J'avais bon espoir à ce qu'elle allait nous dire. Elle passa une main sur la taille de Bella. Se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un clin d'œil.

-Bien, il s'agit de quelque chose de merveilleux pour vous. Il y a une semaine j'ai rencontré Aro Volturi, et oui, celui qui possède la grande chaîne d'hôtels. Je pense que vous connaissez son goût pour les endroits les plus improbables pour implanter ses hôtels. Attirant des touristes curieux de nouvelles sensations. Et lors de notre conversation, j'en vins à évoquer Forks, l'un des endroits les plus humides qui soit, et je me suis mise à évoquer les trésors de verdures que Forks recèle. Et il m'avait l'air plutôt intéressé. Et…M'a demandé de lui présenter un dossier complet avec un projet concret pour la création d'un nouvel hôtel !!!

Bella lâcha un petit cri aigu. Et posa ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Wow ! Tanya ! Pour une blonde tu en as là dedans !! S'écria Emmet, se gagnant un regard assassin de la part de Rosalie.

-Merci…Si il s'agit bien d'un compliment…

-Tanya, c'est époustouflant. Ca pourrait représenter le nouveau souffle que la ville espère !

-Je sais…Je sais. Par conséquent je vous laisse cette affaire dans les mains de cette équipe qui me parait des plus expérimentée. Je vous ai d'ores et déjà prit un rendez vous pour l'autre semaine.

Je posais mes coudes sur la table.

-Très bien Tanya. Avant toute chose, nous allons devoir un terrain suffisamment grand pour implanter un hôtel ici. Des idées ?

-Je pense à l'usine désinfectée. Opina Alice. Il prend énormément de place et est idéalement situé. Un peu à l'écart de la ville, a mis chemin avec la foret.

-C'est une très bonne idée. Poursuivi Jacob. Depuis le temps qu'on essaie de trouver une solution pour cette usine.

-Mais que pensez vous faire ? Demanda Rosalie. Le raser complètement ?

-Ca ne me semble pas raisonnable. Ca entraînerait beaucoup trop de pollution. Répondit Sam.

-Dans ce cas, je proposerais qu'on la transforme. Dit Jasper. Durant notre visite, j'ai pu constater qu'elle offrait beaucoup d'opportunités !

-Oui !! S'extasia Alice. Moi aussi je l'ai vu !! Et ce serait très intéressant de la réaménager ! On pourrait faire quelque chose du type, avant et après !! Fit elle en faisant des gestes.

-Et ça préserverait le paysage. De plus, Sam, nous pourrions envisager de favoriser la foret ! Créer des sentiers, des espaces ludiques, histoire de montrer le potentiel de Forks pour attirer des touristes.

-C'est super ça Bella, répondit Sam. De nos jours ils peuvent avoir besoin de respirer encore de l'air frais et pur.

Bella lui sourit.

-Je pense que nous avons de quoi monter un projet plus que sérieux. Dit elle en me regardant.

-Bien, alors nous allons consacrer cette semaine à ça. Alice, Jasper, chercher à voir comment nous pourrions transformer l'usine en utilisant des matériaux recyclables, ou bios. Jacob avec Sam planchez sur les aménagements qu'on pourrait faire dans la foret. Emmet Rosalie, travaillez sur une brochure que vous pourriez les présenter.

Les deux concernés arquèrent leurs sourcils.

-On verra quelle bonne équipe vous formez. Dit Bella, confiante. Car dans un premier temps, nous vous enverrons tous les deux au premier rendez vous avec les Volturi. Ils acquiescèrent. Edward et moi, nous nous occuperons d'avoir les autorisations et de contacter des entreprises de constructions sérieuses. Qu'en penses tu Tanya ?

Bella parlait d'un ton professionnel et j'étais impressionné de la voir prendre si bien le control de la situation.

-Je suis bluffée ! Vous étés parvenus en moins de trente minutes à transformer une simple idée en fait réel ! Vous faites tous une très bonne équipe.

-Mais nous te devons tout.

Tanya adressais un de ses flamboyants sourire à Bella. Je décidais d'intervenir.

-Et… Heu… Tanya, tu nous parlais d'une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Oh ! Oui. Malheureusement, si vous tenez à ce contrat, vous allez avoir un problème…

Tanya accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire mystérieux.

-Aro Volturi réprouve fortement les relations de couple au travail. J'au bien peur sue Bella et toi allez devoir vous montrer plus que discret.

Bella et moi…Discrétion… NON ! PAS ENCORE !!!

J'affichais un air dégoûté, et Bella s'écroula contre le dossier de son fauteuil !! Nous attirant le fou rire de tous nos collègues.

-Vous savez que nous pouvons tous vous virer, non ? Dis je sévèrement. Emmet se mordit la lèvre et Jacob essayait de maîtriser ses tremblements. Alice par contre ne craigna absolument rien et continua à rire.

-Bon… Ce ne sera peut être pas si compliqué. Je ne pense pas que cet Aro va rester pendant tout le temps de la construction de son hôtel. Positiva Bella.

-C'est vrai. Mais s'il l'apprend ça mettra tout en péril. Fit Tanya.

Après l'enthousiasme qui nous avait prit, l'atmosphère se fit plus tendue.

-Bella et moi ferons tout notre possible pour ne pas perdre ce contrat. N'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Nous devons nous concentrer pour monter un dossier solide avant cette première rencontre.

Devant la certitude de Bella, tout le monde s'inclina et se nous nous séparions pour pouvoir commencer tout de suite. Je la regardais sortir, parlant avec Sam. Elle était vraiment heureuse de cette possibilité qui s'offrait à nous.

-Edward, tu sembles vraiment accro. Me dit Tanya en s'approchant de moi.

-Je le suis. Elle me sourit.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te parler d'elle dans ton bureau.

**Bella POV**

J'étais vraiment heureuse de tout ce qui se passait. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis ce sentiment d'excitation, d'exaltation devant un projet. Si nous parvenions à le décrocher, toute la ville en bénéficiera ! Ca relancerait toute l'économie !!

Tanya m'avait plus. Mais à la voir assise sur le bureau d'Edward, en grande discussion avec lui. Mes sentiments commençaient à changer. Je serrais les poings.

-Tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ? La voix de Jacob me fit sursauter.

-Jake ! Non. Ils sont de bons amis, c'est tout.

-Tu en es sure ?

-Oui. Absolument. J'ai confiance en Edward

Oui, il m'aimait. Il avait changé avec moi. Enfin, je l'espérais. Je serrais les dents. Cette pouffe venait de lui caresser la joue !

-Hum…Et selon toi, je pourrais l'intéresser ?

-Qui ?

-Pff, Tanya bien sur, Edward, je te le laisse !

-Oh ! Heu… Je pense que tu as toutes tes chances…

Lorsque Tanya s'apprêtais de sortir de son bureau, je pus voir Emmet se mettre debout dans son bureau. Rosalie mêle regardait avec un air amusé. Il se retourna vers elle et je fus surpris de la voir lui sourire.

-Hum. Jacob, je crois que tu as de la concurrence…

-Je m'en étais aperçu… Il sortit de mon bureau à toute vitesse et parvint à devancer Emmet de justesse. Emmet le fusilla du regard, bougonna quelque chose et rentra dans son bureau, ayant l'air découragé. Je ne pus éviter de sourire à Rosalie qui me regardait dans le son bureau. Jacob lui avait l'air de bien s'en sortir et ils discutèrent un moment ensemble. Et lorsqu'elle s'en alla il me dirigea un signe victorieux.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans autres inconvénients. Mis à part Tanya qui faisait des allés retour dans le bureau d'Edward. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre la détester ou l'adorer.

-Alice, tu viens ? Demanda Rosalie.

Il était assez tard et le bureau se vidait. Alice avait décidé de dormir chez Rose ce soir. Je lui avais promis que le lendemain nous irions toutes les trois constater les dégâts de son appartement. Je commençais à ranger mes affaires pour partir moi aussi.

-J'arrive ! Bon retour Tanya !! Fit elle en embrassant son amie. Jasper sortit avec Emmet, ils étaient plongés dans une conversation, mais ralentirent pour regarder Tanya. Ah ! Les hommes ! Lorsqu'ils aperçurent que je les regardais ils me firent au revoir de la main.

-Bella, tu es vraiment très très jolie ! Me dit Tanya, en s'appuyant contre ma porte.

-Merci Tanya. Mais pas autant que toi !

-Arrête ! Edward a toujours eu bon goût en matière de femmes. Mais je dois avouer que là, il s'est dépassé.

-Est-ce que…Entre vous… ???

-Non. Elle entra dans mon bureau et prit appui sur mon bureau, me donnant une vue plongeante sur son généreux décolletée. Qu'est ce que la vie pouvait être injuste.

-Edward est mon meilleur ami. Nous sommes très proches. Mas il ne se passe rien entre nous. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et puis, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Malgré toutes les autres belles femmes qui se trouvent ici.

Elle se redressa et secoua sa chevelure, du genre, « parce que je le vaux bien ». Ok. D'un coté, elle me flattait et d'un autre, je sentais mon estime diminuer. Je l'admirais. Elle était une femme vraiment splendide. J'avais du mal à croire qu'ils pouvaient être qu'amis. Un bruit de raclement de gorge me fit me retourner vers la porte.

-Tanya, on y va ? Fit Jacob.

-Oh, j'arrive, j'aimerais juste embrasser Bella. Elle me serra un peu fort, passante une main le long de mon dos.

-Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Bella. Je rentre demain, mais j'espère bien revenir bientôt.

-Moi aussi Tanya, je suis contente d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance.

Elle sorti du bureau et Jake m'adressa un clin d'œil complice. J'en connaissais un qui allait être chanceux.

Il ne restait plus personne. Edward avait du sortir plus tôt et je pris mon portable pour lui téléphoner.

Mais je sentis une main se poser sur mes hanches et son corps se presser contre mon dos.

-Edward… Ne me dis pas que tu es dans cet état toute la journée !!

Je me collais encore plus contre lui. Et son sexe érigé se frotta contre mes fesses.

-Bella, c'est horrible ce qui nous arrive !

-Tu parles de devoir repousser l'échéance de notre secret ??

-Exactement. J'ai l'impression de ne plus voir le bout de cette histoire.

-A qui la faute ??

Ma respiration se coupa lorsque sa main s'engouffra sous le tissu de ma chemise.

-J'assume toute a responsabilité.

Sa voix était rauque, et j'ondulais les hanches contre lui. Son autre main me caressait sous ma jupe. Il m'embrassait sur mon cou, le mordillait, provocant en moi de douces sensations, pendant que de ses doigts il titillait un de mes tétons.

-J'ai tellement envi de toi…

Sa respiration me chatouilla la nuque. Je renversais la tête contre son épaule chavirée par sa proximité.

-Edward…On pourrait nous voir…

-Il ne reste plus ^personne…

-Tu en es sur ??

Il me retourna brusquement et son regard noir de désir me troubla.

-Certain. Il m'arracha la chemise, j'entendis le bruit des boutons par terre. Et il me regarda avec intensité.

-Tu es trop belle…

Il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser profond et sensuel. Je l'attrapais par les reins. L'emprisonnant entre mes cuisses. Bougeant contre lui d'un geste provocant. Il grogna et se débarrassa rapidement des entraves qui nous séparaient. Il me pénétra d'un puissant coup, plongeant tout de suite très loin. Le bureau bougea, mais nous étions partis dans notre chevauchée. Son sexe, si chaud, si dur allaient et venaient puissant et possessif. Je me cramponnais désespérément à ses épaules et il gémit lorsque mes ongles avaient du le griffer. Nos langues se mêlaient dans une danse endiablée et le bruit de nos respirations et du bureau qui bougeait en même temps que nous remplissait le bureau. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il céda sous mon poids et nos assauts !! Mais heureusement qu'Edward me tenait très fort car quand il s'effondrait j'avais le dos contre une des baie vitrée et Edward continuait à m'envahir avec fougue. Jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme s'abattit sur nous.

Mes jambes étaient en cotons quand il me redéposa par terre.

-Seigneur Edward ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce bureau rendrait l'âme un jour.

-Il faut croire qu'il n'était pas trop solide. Rit il.

Je passais ma veste et du la boutonner sur ma chemise, en lambeau.

-Tu crois que je peux passer chez toi ce soir ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Au fait, tu as apprécié Tanya ?

-Oui…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'avais été une idiote. Comment j'avais pu douter de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Non… C'est juste que…Je m'étais demandée si vous…Enfin, si Tanya et toi, vous aviez été. ?..

Il éclata de rire.

-Bella, Tanya est beaucoup plus intéressée par toi que par moi !!

Je me congelais. Avais je bien entendue ???

-Tu…Tu…Elle est…Pas possible !!

-Et oui, elle est lesbienne. Mais je suis flatté par ta jalousie.

Il m'embrassa sur mon front. Oh ! Mon Dieu !!!

-Pauvre Jacob… Soupirais je.

-Dis donc !! Vous deux !! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez, hein ???

La voix de Jessica nous surpris. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là !!

-Jessica ???

-Alors, j'attends une réponse !!!

-Nous travaillons. Nous avons un important projet en cours et pas assez de temps Mademoiselle Stanley. Lui répondit Edward avec un de ses super sourires.

-Oh ! Je…Je suppose que ça tient plus la route que si vous étiez de coucher ensemble non ?

Fit elle, un peu hésitante. Mais m'adressant un regard mauvais.

-Bella et moi entretenons une relation strictement professionnelle. Continua Edward. Maintenant si vous voulez nous excuser, nous aimerions rentrer chez nous. EDward m'escorta jusqu'à ma voiture.

-Je crois que pour ce soir, c'est foutu. Murmura t-il.

-Peut être que demain…

**Jacob POV**

Je n'arrêtais pas de lui sourire. Cette femme était un canon !!! D'habitude j'étais plus attiré par les brunes. Mais là, je n'avais pas pu y résister.

-Tu as choisit ?

-Oui. Je prendrais le menu du chef.

-Dans ce cas nous serons deux. Je tendis la carte au serveur. Alors c'est la première fois que tu viens à Forks ?

-En fait, je connais un peu la région. Me dit elle en souriant.

-Et…Partir comme ça de Chicago, ne dérange personne ?

Ah ! Bravo !! C'était ce qu'on appelait mettre les pieds dans le plat !! Elle me sourit plus amplement.

-Non. Il n'y a personne, et je dois t'avouer que je préfère...

-Hé ! Jacob !!

Bordel !!! Leah se dirigeait vers nous. Comment diable avait elle pu trouver où nous étions. Juste quand Tanya allait me dire quelque chose d'intéressant !!

-Leah ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ??

-Tu as oublié ton portable !! Bonsoir Tanya. Je suis Leah, l'assistante de Jacob. Elle lui tendit la main et Tanya la serra.

-Bonsoir. Quel plaisir de te rencontrer.

-Bon, voilà, t'as ton portable. Je vous laisse.

-Non, si vous voulez vous pouvez vous joindre à nous. Lui proposa Tanya.

NOOOON !!!

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

Je la regardais, horrifié. Elle était en train de me casser mon coup !!!!

-Bien sur que non ! Lui répondit Tanya.

Elle ne se fit pas priée !! Leah prit une chaise, l'installa entre Tanya et moi et s'assit.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Cette peste avait accaparé l'attention de Tanya toute la soirée !!! Je tentais de l'attirer vers moi, mais en vain.

-C'est très amusant ça Leah ! Fit la plantureuse blonde.

Je déposais mon verre, complètement dégoûté.

Je sentis Leah se tortiller sur sa chaise…. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

-Leah a un grand sens de l'humour. Rétorquais je. Elle me regarda…Affolée ??

-Excusez moi, mais je vais aller un instant aux toilettes. Fit Tanya.

Je lui souris et me levais pour la regarder marcher. Elle me sourit elle aussi avant de partir. Putain ! Quelle bombe !!

-Leah ! T'es nulle ! Tu viens de tout foutre en l'air !

-Jake ! Cette fille…Elle…

-Franchement ! Quand on te demande de te joindre t'es pas obligé de dire oui !!

-Jacob. Cette fille elle vient de me… Mon Dieu !!!

Leah se releva brusquement. Le regard vers l'extérieur du restaurant. Je me penchais pour voir ce qu'elle regardait.

-Qu'est ce qu'Emily fait avec Sam !!!

-Sam est complètement fou d'elle.

C'était vrai. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour et j'étais content de le voir enfin à ses bras. En voilà un qui allait passer une bonne nuit. Lui. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Leah…Elle semblait au bord des larmes…

-Eh ! Leah ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Je…Je dois partir…

Elle se pencha pour ramasser son sac, et se retourna.

-Si ça ne va pas, je te ramène !

-Non non, ça va… Je…Désolée. Ah ! Jake, t'as une feuille de salade coincée entre les dents.

Merde ! C'était peut être pour ça que Tanya ne s'était pas intéressée à moi !! Je me rassit et tenta de l'enlever. Je m'observais par le dos de la cuillère.

-Hé ! Où est passée Leah ?

-Elle a une rentrée. Il ne reste que nous deux. Lui dis je, essayant de sonner sexy.

-Oh. Dans ce cas je ferais mieux de partir moi aussi… J'ai un avion demain matin.

-Je te ramène…

-Non ! Merci pour le dîner, mais je ne suis vraiment pas loin d'ici!

-J'insiste…

-Jacob, s'il te plait, ne sois pas lourd ! Je ne suis pas intéressée par toi !

Je restais bouche bée.

-Je suis lesbienne.

Je m'affalais sur ma chaise. Choqué. Quelle merde !

-Désolée mon chou. Elle m'embrassa sur le front.

Je me retrouvais assis, à la table. Seul. Ecoeuré. La vie était tellement injuste !!

-L'addition est pour vous ? Me demanda le serveur.

**Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Alors ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella POV**

Nous passions un horrible week-end. Nous avions de plus en plus de mal à nous retrouver seuls à seuls. Mais au final il avait pu venir dormir chez moi le dimanche. Enfin si on peut appeler ça dormir…

Nous attendions avec impatience l'arrivée d'Emmet et Rosalie le lundi matin, ils nous avaient assurés que tout s'était très bien passé, mais nous voulions avoir tous les détails. Emmet arriva avant Rosalie, de très bonne humeur.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton bureau ? Fit il en voyant le nouveau bureau qu'Edward m'avait offert, et que nous avions déjà baptisé.

-Et bien… Disons qu'il s'est écroulé… Dis je en passant à coté de lui pour qu'on se rende dans la salle de Réunion.

-Comme ça ? Il a décidé de s'effondre comme ça…

Il nous observait, Edward et moi avec un air suspicieux.

-Et tu n'as pas vu les traces sur la vitre… Fit Jacob en nous coupant la route. Je rougis violemment.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez faits pendant mon absence ?!

-Bon, Emmet, je suppose que tu as des choses plus importantes à nous faire part, non ?

-Mouais, on peut dire ça… En fait Rosalie et moi nous nous sommes plutôt bien débrouillés. Et on a conquis le fils d'Aro.

-Surtout moi, tu veux dire, dit Rosalie avec un énorme sourire.

-Vous n'avez donc pas rencontré le grand chef ? Demandais je.

-Nous pensions que ça allait être lui qui allait nous recevoir, mais il était déjà occupé. Quand on est arrivé il était en train de crier sur un homme…

-Et quand on est sorti, on l'a entendu le virer. Je peux vous assurer qu'il fout les chocottes.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en regardant Edward. Est-ce qu'on allait pouvoir tenir ? Avions nous une chance ?

-Mais son fils est un tombeur, nous devons la réussite de cet entretien à Rosalie qui n'a pas arrêté de flirter avec lui. Emmet avait dit ça sur un ton moqueur, Rosalie, elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

-Il est comment ? Demanda Alice.

-Plutôt pas mal, si je n'étais pas déjà avec Royce, parce qu'il est craquant…

-Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, il nous a dit qu'ils tenaient beaucoup à ce projet et qu'ils allaient passer en fin de semaine, histoire de visiter les lieux et de rencontrer l'équipe.

-Donc, on doit mettre toutes nos chances de notre coté.

-Ouais, mais ce Aro il fout les chocottes. Déclara Emmet.

-C'est vrai qu'il est très impressionnant. Même si aux premiers abords il a l'air plutôt… fragile.

Je respirais profondément.

-Bon, je vais appeler leur bureau pour savoir quand exactement s'ils comptent venir. Nous allons finaliser ce projet pour pouvoir le leur présenter. Au boulot !!

Nous travaillions comme des dingues. Edward et moi n'avions plus un temps pour nous, lorsque je rentrais, j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose que dormir. Et Edward était plutôt frustré… Et lorsque j'étais en forme, c'était lui que je trouvais en train de dormir.

La semaine s'écroula rapidement. Trop rapidement. Au final, le rendez vous fut fixé pour le jeudi matin, et nous nous retrouvions tous au bureau très tôt pour faire une sorte de répétition. Nous devions montrer que nous formions une bonne équipe, que nous étions coordonnés. Mais je déchantais en voyant la mine déconcertée d'Emmet, Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie, Sam et Edward.

-Où est Alice ?

-Elle est allée récupérer la maquette. Me répondit Jasper.

-Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

Jacob me désigna le journal. Une photo en gros plan de Mike y était étalée.

Je m'en approchais et Emmet dit à haute voix :

-Bella m'a détruite.

C'était ce qui était écrit sur la photo.

-Purée de Punaise !!!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. On est dans la merde.

-Et devinez qui a signé ce fichu papier.

-Jessica. Murmurais je. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?!

Je m'affalais sur mon siège.

-Qui est mort ??

Demanda Alice en pénétrant dans la salle, avec une immense maquette, qui pesait sans doute plus gros qu'elle toute mouillée, qu'elle déposa comme si de rien était.

-Cod…Comment est ce qu'elle a fait ça ??? Demanda Emmet, ahuri.

Jasper la regardait bouche bée et secouait la tête.

-Oh ! Bella m'a détruite !! S'écria t-elle en remarquant le journal. On peut dire qu'elle a bien choisit son jour !

-Tu l'avais venir celle là ? Lui demanda Jasper, pince sans rire.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Ils arrivent dans quelques instants, et toute la ville ne parle que de cet idiot de Newton. Dit Jacob.

-Je…Il me fait pitié… Déclarais je. Tous les regards se rivèrent sur moi.

-Bella, ce type est un malade. C'est justement ce qu'il cherche, t'attendrir pour que tu reviennes dans ses bras. Me dit Edward.

-N'empêche, vous avez vu sa tête ? Il ressemble à un déterré.

-Ils sont là !! S'exclama Emily en passant la tête par la porter.

Emmet saisi rapidement le journal et essaya de le cacher.

-Emmet, dit Rosalie, tu crois que c'est le seul exemplaire ou quoi ?

-Il ne l'ont peut être pas encore vu !

Je me redressais pendant qu'Edward était allé les accueillir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand au lieu d'un vieux grincheux, je vis un jeune home blond, yeux bleus se diriger vers nous, suivit d'une rousse et d'un homme noir.

-C'est lui ! C'est James. S'agita Rosalie. Alice bougea sur son siège, bousculant Jasper pour pouvoir mieux le voir.

-Whoua, Rose, c'est une bombe sexuelle!! Dit elle.

-Bonjour. Dis je en tendant ma main, debout devant l'entrée de la salle de Réunion. Je suis Bella Swan. Je suis heureuse de votre visite.

-Pas autant que nous, mademoiselle Swan. Je suis James Volturi, mon père a été retenu, mais il sera parmi nous dès demain.

Après quelques échanges de cordialités, nous apprenions que la rousse, Victoria était l'assistante d'Aro et que Laurent était l'un des actionnaires les plus important. Ensuite nous commencions exposer notre projet. J'étais fière de notre équipe et de sa coordination. Nous nous en sortions très bien.

-Et bien pour ma part je suis convaincu. Fit James, en me regardant.

-Moi aussi. Dit Laurent, déposant son stylo sur la table.

-Mais la décision finale sera donnée par Aro. Conclu Victoria, en me fixant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui semblait être tendu. Je fronçais les sourcils, c'était bizarre, nous avions presque réussi…

-Mais tel que je connais Aro, il se montrera curieux sur cet article qu'on a vu ce matin… Continua Victoria, tous les regards se rivèrent sur moi. Oh ! Punaise ! Bien essayé Emmet…

**Edward POV**

-Je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste. Conclu Bella, après leur avoir tout raconté.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Dit James avec un sourire. Je remarquais comment Alice et Rosalie le…dévoraient des yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'elles lui trouvaient ??

-Mais tout de même…C'était un pari audacieux, non ? Victoria n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions. Elle avait dès le départ précisé que Aro était un homme extrêmement curieux. Qu'elle n'avait rien contre Bella, et que comme elle appréciait nos idées, elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre bêtement ce contrat parce que Aro faisait des siennes. Vu que James ne protesta pas quand elle parla ainsi de son père, j'en conclu qu'elle disait vrai.

-Mais il valait la peine. Bella me regarda directement, et nous nous souriions. Son sang froid m'avait impressionné, elle avait paru tellement anxieuse au début, mais elle s'en était tirée avec les honneurs.

-Et concernant cet homme qui t'a enlevé?

-Vous pensez vraiment que Monsieur Volturi va aller aussi loin ?

-Bella, tu ne connais pas mon père, son plus grand désir c'est de pouvoir lire dans les pensées de tout le monde.

-Mais je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

-Alors il sera encore plus curieux.

-Je trouve ça vraiment très romantique si vous vous aimez, cet inconnu et toi Bella. Tout risquer sur un coup de tête, aller à l'encontre de la décision que les autres ont prise pour toi… Apparemment, Victoria était lancée…

-Par contre, coupa James, nous souhaiterions visiter certains sites.

-Bien entendu. Sam, vous a organisé pour cet après midi une excursion en foret, je vous accompagnerais. Dit Rosalie.

-Et demain, si ton père est là, nous pourrions vous faire voir l'usine désinfectée, ajouta Alice. Jasper ouvrit de grands yeux devant la mine décidée d'Alice. Si je me souvenais bien, l'usine était dans un état pitoyable.

-Ca me va. Conclu James. Souriant aux deux jeunes femmes.

Hum… Et nous, autres hommes, nous commencions à nous sentir assez exclu. Même ma Bella, semblait conquise par cet imbécile… Enfin, nous avions besoin de lui, mais tout de même !

Ils nous quittèrent tous les trois, puis, nous restions encore un peu dans la salle de réunion, pour faire le point.

-Ca s'est très bien passé !! S'exclama Bella !

-Je dirais même que c'est dans la poche ! Fit Alice.

-Heu… Tu parles du contrat ou du client ? Demanda Emmet, moqueur

-Alors ??!! Demanda Leah en s'engouffrant dans la salle. Leah était l'assistante de Jacob, et mine de rien, elle était aussi très importante pour notre équipe. Et vu qu'elle se préoccupait vraiment de l'avenir de l'entreprise, je songeais à lui donner une promotion…

-Vous avez vu le ca-non ??? Continua t-elle.

…Enfin, j'hésitais là…

-Il est trop beau ! S'écria Alice sur le même ton.

-Je vous l'ai dit ! Vous avez vu son sourire ?? S'enquit Rosalie.

-Arrr ! Firent toutes les filles. Sam était sorti de cet enfer, et en avait bien de la chance car nous nous retrouvions, face à 5 hystériques.

-Tu l'as trouvé comment toi ? Me demanda Emmet dans un murmure, tournant la tête vers moi.

-Plutôt banal.

-Ouais, blond aux yeux bleus, comme moi. Chuchota Jasper.

-Ouais, sauf que tu ne mets pas les filles dans ce genre d'état ! Railla Jacob, provoquant un petit rire entre nous.

-Tu devrais peut être coupé tous ces cheveux. Continua Emmet. Je tapais derrière la tête de Jasper, et il me sourit.

-Vous pensez qu'il est avec Victoria. Demanda Bella ?

Attendez… Bella ?

-Hey, toi ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question ? Fis je, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je demandais juste…

-Non ! Dit Alice, d'une voix sure. Il y a beaucoup trop de tension entre eux. Elle avait tendu les mains vers l'endroit où Victoria James s'était assis.

-Les filles on a du travail qui nous attend ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop !

Elles arrêtèrent de bavasser et regardèrent Emmet. Moi même j'en étais surpris.

Je les laissais tous sortir et attrapais Bella par le poignet pour la retenir.

-Par contre mademoiselle Swan, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

-Oui, monsieur Cullen ?

-Depuis quand t'intéresses tu à d'autres hommes que moi ?

-Edward, il faut admettre qu'il est vraiment incroyable !

-Hum… Fis je pas très convaincu. Et on se voit ce soir ?

-Chez toi ou chez moi ?

-Vu que la dernière fois où tu es venue chez moi à pied, tu t'es endormie tout de suite…

-Edward, je t'avais prévenue que je déteste faire du sport…

-Pourtant tu t'en sors très bien quand tu es avec moi. Lui souris je. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Et détourna le regard.

-Bella !!! Je regardais vers l'homme sui venait vers nous. Mike Newton.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?? Dit Bella à voix basse, elle s'était approchée et tous les regards des autres employés se rivèrent sur eux.

-Bella. Je suis désespéré, reviens moi !

-Mike ! Je n'ai jamais été à toi. Il lui avait saisit le poignet.

-Tu te trompes. Tu m'appartiens. Il serra encore plus fort, et elle tenta de se dégager.

-Lâches la tout de suite. Fis je, le dominant de toute ma hauteur. Il faut dire que je le dépassais largement.

-Cullen. C'est à cause de toi si…

-Si quoi, hein ? Elle vient de te dire qu'elle ne t'appartient pas !

-Parce qu'elle est à toi, pas vrai ?

Nous nous fusillons du regard. Ce type était un connard de première. Mais il n'était pas loin de la vérité…

-Non. Bella n'appartient à personne. C'est une femme indépendante et libre de ses choix. Et une chose est sure, elle ne veut pas de toi. Alors dégage. Sifflais je entre les dents. S'il il continuait dans son délire, j'allais vraiment le détruire.

-Jacob s'interposa entre nous.

-Pas de scandale ici connard. Alors où tu t'en vas, où Emmet se charge de toi.

-Et je suis sur que tu te souviens encore de moi. Fit Emmet en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mike haussa la tête, nous toisant tous du regard, et lorsqu'il croisa celui de Bella il dit :

-Ca ne finira pas comme ça…

Puis sortit, se dégageant d'Emmet. Les filles avaient prisent Bella sous leur ailes. Et au final, le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres, puisque j'eus un prétexte pour la raccompagner chez elle.

Nous avions eut une journée stressante, et celle de demain s'annonçait décisive. Nous avions besoin de nous détendre tous les deux et nous nous retrouvions allongés sur le lit, tendrement enlacés.

-Tu crois qu'Aro est aussi curieux qu'ils le disent ?

-Je pense que oui. Au moins on sait à quoi s'attendre… Je l'embrassais sur le front. Mais pour l'instant dors ma Bella…

-Edward… Fit elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Hum ?

-Mike avait raison. Je t'appartiens. Corps et âme…

Je lui caressais les cheveux, lui susurrant que c'était complètement réciproque.

**Alors les filles !!!!????**

**Heureuse de vous retrouver !!! Pas de Lemon ce soir ! Mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce chapitre !!!**

**Mike n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Hé! Hé! Hé!**

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience et je vous dis à demain, et je rassure les petites coquines, oui, demain il y aura de la bonne limonade bien fraîche pour tout le monde !! Été oblige !!!**

**BisouXOXOXO !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward POV**

C'était donc lui. Aro Volturi.

Je l'observais s'asseoir dans la salle de réunion. L'atmosphère n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de la veille. Son fils et Victoria s'étaient assis de part et d'autre de lui et il nous observait avec attention.

-Monsieur Volturi, je suis honorée de votre présence parmi nous. Dit Bella, toujours aussi poliment. Il baissa légèrement la tête.

-Mon fils n'a pas tari d'éloges sur votre travail jeunes gens. Je suis impressionné par vous. Cette entreprise était au bord de la faillite il y a quelques temps et vous etes parvenus à la remettre d'aplomb très vite.

-Cette entreprise a toujours eu beaucoup de potentiel, nous avons juste trouvé le bon moyen de le tirer. Et maintenant si vous voulez bien, nous aimerions…

-Pas la peine Monsieur Cullen. Me coupa t-il. J'ai déjà pris connaissance de votre travail. Je voulais juste vous rencontrer tous pour avoir une conversation de vive voix avec vous.

-Oh… Très bien. Et de quoi vouliez vous que nous parlions.

-Et bien pour commencer, je suis impressionné par vous jeune homme. Votre carrière est assez semblable à celle de mon fils. Diplôme de Harvard, vous avez vite pris les reines de l'entreprise que vous a légué votre père… Mais j'ai pu constater que vous avez la réputation d'être impitoyable dans le milieu des affaires, vous n'étiez pas en reste au niveau de vos relations féminines. Ne craignez vous pas qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, vous risquez de vous brûler ?

-Aro, j'estime avoir bien profité de ma vie de célibataire, mais je dois dire que désormais je me suis assagi. Je compte me fixer pour de bon.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il y a quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

-Je… Je veux juste dire que je voudrais fonder une famille, dès que j'aurais rencontré la femme idéale.

Il me sourit. Ma réponse sembla le suffire. Il se tourna alors vers Bella.

-Et vous chère demoiselle, avez-vous trouvé l'homme idéal ?

-A vrai dire, je… Je ne le sais pas encore.

-Vraiment ? Et quand le saurez vous ?

-Monsieur Volturi. Je suis consciente que vous devez savoir que je me suis échappée de mon mariage. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que c'est parce que je ne prends pas cette institution à la légère. Le mariage est sacré. Et tant que je ne trouverais pas le bon, je ne le ferais pas.

-Vous voulez dire que lorsque vous saurez que c'est « le bon », vous seriez prête à vous marier tout de suite.

Elle me jeta un regard à la dérobée.

-Tout à fait. Je serais capable de me marier sur l'instant.

Sa remarque fit rire Aro.

-Vous me plaisez tous les deux. Et votre équipe aussi. Vous etes dynamiques et inventif. Je voudrais juste visiter les lieux, avant de signer le contrat.

******************************

Nous arrivions, les uns après les autres à l'usine. Aro fut surpris de voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

-Bon, il est sur que pour l'instant, elle ne ressemble en rien à ma maquette. Dit Alice avec un sourire. Mais je vous assure que nous parviendrons à ce résultat dans six mois.

-Je l'espère bien.

Nous entrions à l'intérieur. L'usine était immense et Jasper lui expliqua comment ils comptaient exploiter la baptise. Sam ajoutait que tout se fera dans le respect le plus total de la nature et nous nous trouvions sur le toit, en train de contempler le paysage spectaculaire qu'il nous offrait.

-L'endroit me semble parfait papa. D'autant plus que la foret est extraordinaire.

-Victoria ? Es tu du même avis ?

-Tout à fait. La foret est préservée et dense, avec les aménagements qu'ont prévus Sam et Jacob, attireront certainement beaucoup de gens pour de longues randonnées au sein d'une nature encore préservée.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, plus rien ne nous empêche de signer.

Nous sourions. Nous avions gagné. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait aussi facile. Dans l'après midi, Angéla vint avec le contrat en bon et du forme et nous étions comblés. C'était fantastique !

-C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Dit Bella avec un immense sourire.

-Et bien tout cela mérite d'être fêté. Que dites vous d'un dîner ce soir, dans le plus grand restaurant de la ville ? Nous demanda Aro.

-Nous sommes tous partant ! Si c'est nous qui invitons. Déclarais je.

-Par contre Edward, je voudrais parler de certaines choses avec vous.

Je le regardais, surpris de sa demande. Tous les autres sortirent du bureau, même James et Victoria, nous laissant seuls à seuls.

-Comment va Carlisle ?

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Oui, c'est un vieil ami.

-Il va bien. Avec Esmée ils profitent qu'Alice et moi soyons ici pour voyager un peu partout.

-Alice ressemble beaucoup à Esmée.

Je souris. Je ne voyais pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Mais il continua à me poser des questions sur ma vie, mes habitudes, mes valeurs, il me demanda même quel était mon genre de filles ! Lorsque nous eumes terminé, il était déjà assez tard. Ils étaient déjà tous partis. Sauf Bella qui était encore dans son bureau.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fait encore là ?

-Pour tout te dire, je t'attendais. Pourrais tu me déposer s'il te plait ? Me demanda t-elle. Je suis venu avec Emmet ce matin et il est déjà parti.

-Hum… C'est embêtant… Mais heureusement que c'est sur mon chemin. Il n'y aura donc pas de soucis.

Nous nous sourions. J'avais une envie folle d'elle. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour, bien que nous puissions nous voir tous les jours.

-De quoi t'as parlé Aro ? Me demanda t-elle à l'abri dans la voiture.

-Il m'a posé pleins de questions. C'était plutôt bizarre. Ah ! Et il s'avère qu'il connaît Carlisle.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Tu t'es vraiment très bien en sortie ce matin avec ses questions.

-Toi aussi. Alors comme ça tu t'es assagi ?

-A cause de toi. Et toi, tu serais prête à te marier tout de suite avec moi ?

-Hum… J'ai dit avec le bon.

-Et qui peut être le bon, sinon moi ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'aime bien James…

Je grognais.

-Tu ne parles pas sérieusement là !

Elle me sourit.

-Tu veux entrer boire un verre ?

-Pourquoi pas. Après tout on a quelque chose à fêter.

Nous cherchons toujours des excuses à donner, au cas où. Mais lorsque nous nous trouvions devant sa porte, je me serrais un peu plus contre elle.

-Allé Bella !

-Quoi ? Elle cherchait ses clés dans son sac avec une lenteur exagérée.

-Ouvre ! Ordonnais je. Elle obéit. Dès que la porte se referma, je la serrais contre moi. L'embrassant avec fougue. Sans cesser de nous embrasser, souffles mêles, nous gagnions le canapé.

-Déshabille toi !

J'entrepris de déboutonner ma chemise, l'ôtais et la lançais je ne sais où dans la pièce. J'avais désespérément envie d'elle. Mais elle ne bougea pas, se mordant sensuellement la lèvre.

-Déshabille toi ! Dis je d'un ton un peu plus rude.

Cette fois ci elle obéit.

-Toi Tarzan ? Moi Jane ? Demanda t-elle en riant. Elle était beaucoup trop lente à mon goût. Je l'aidais donc à se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements. Je la collais contre moi. Nous étions totalement nus, debout dans son salon, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Ses tétons s'écrasaient contre mon torse et nos sexes se frottaient. J'étais fou de désir. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure un peu plus, j'aurais voulu la caresser plus longtemps. Mais je ne répondais plus de rien. Je m'assis dans le canapé et l'attirais à moi. Elle me prit en elle émettant un long soupir de délice.

-Edward. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Nous nous embrassions encore, ne pouvant nous rassasier l'un de l'autre. Et elle se mit à bouger, me chevauchant avec frénésie. Je refermais mes mains sur ses fesses pour la faire monter et descendre sur moi, encore plus vite.

-Oh Bella… Réussis je à dire entre deux halètements. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Elle enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et je léchais, mordillais la tendre peau de son cou. Elle accéléra le mouvement gémissant de plus en plus fort, je m'appuyais contre le dossier du canapé, les mains sur ses hanches, et me redressa d'un coup en elle. Allant le plus loin possible. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je me mis à aller et venir, toujours plus profondément, gardant les yeux rivés sur son visage. Ses yeux immenses écarquillés me renvoyaient l'image du plaisir intense que nous ressentions à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour. Je luttais pour le prolonger, mais elle se resserra autour de moi, j'aspirais de tout mon être à ce moment, à cette libération que je ressentais lorsque je pouvais enfin me déverser en elle. Je laissais retomber ma tête contrez le canapé.

-Tu es sure qu'on doit se rendre à ce dîner ??

**Bella POV**

Bien que ce fut difficile. Au final nous avons réussi à nous rendre au restaurant. Il faut dire que nous aurions préféré rester chez moi. L'activité proposée y était beaucoup plus alléchante. Fort heureusement, les Volturi n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Rosalie nous présenta à son petit ami. Royce. Il était pas mal. Mais bon, rien d'extraordinaire. En plus il avait quelque chose d'inquiétant… Il était un intrus parmi nous, et ne fit rien pour s'intégrer, même si Jasper et Alice lui posait quelques questions. Mais Jacob, Leah et Emmet l'ignoraient complètement. Lorsque enfin les Volturi arrivèrent ils étaient à trois, sauf qu'au lieu de Victoria, une belle blonde les accompagnaient.

-Chers amis, je vous présente ma fille. Heidi.

Dit Aro, s'installant en face d'Edward et moi avec sa fille. Elle nous sourit et il fallait avouer qu'elle était très séduisante.

-Mesdemoiselles vous êtes toutes très belles ce soir. Nous dit James, toujours très poliment. Le dîner se passa plutôt bien. Mais j'étais plutôt irritée par les regards que lançait Heidi à Edward et les sous entendus d'Aro.

-Heidi va rester ici le temps des travaux. Déclara Aro, alors que nous achevions le plat principal.

Punaise ! Il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Penses tu pouvoir t'acclimater ? Demanda Emmet, qui était assis juste à coté d'elle.

-C'est sur que ça va me changer, vu qu'il pleut souvent. Mais je pense que la chaleur de ses habitants va m'aider.

La chaleur de ses habitants… Elle ne comptait tout de même pas avec celle d'Edward non ??

-Mais tu ne manqueras à personne ? Demanda Jacob, avec son tact habituel. C'était tellement évident quand il s'intéressait à quelqu'un, Leah soupira.

-Non, peut être que j'aurais la chance de trouver ce qui me manque ici.

Elle était bien en train de regarder Edward là non ?

Et Edward lui souriait !!!! Je posais une main possessive sur sa cuisse. Il eu un léger sursaut, mais au moins il se rappela de ma présence.

-Et toi Edward, mon père m'a raconté que tu étais un vrai bourreau des cœurs.

-Il s'est assagit. Dit Emmet avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je l'ai été, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant ça ne m'intéresse plus.

Bien, très bien Edward. Je faisais remonter ma main sur son entrejambe.

-Oui, papa m'a dit que tu serais intéressé par créer une famille.

-Hum hum.

-Et toi Heidi ? Demandais je, délaissant mon activité secrète pour boire un peu de vin.

-Je compte donner des petits enfants à mon père le plus tôt possible.

-A moins que James veuille s'en charger. Dit Aro, m'adressant un sourire, assez bizarre.

-Papa…

-Je trouve que Bella ferait une excellente belle fille. Acheva Aro, mine de rien. Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de vin.

Seigneur !!

-Et si nous commandions la suite. Intervint Emmet, avec un sourire amusé.

**AlOOOrs ??**

**Je vous propose un Jasper POV pour accompagner ce chapitre ! Il se passe avant l'arrivée d'Aro, je vous laisse l'apprécier :**

**Jasper POV**

-Alice, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu leur proposes ça ??

L'usine était dans un sale état. Et pour que Aro ne soit pas trop dégoûté, il fallait que nous fassions quelque chose. Je ramassais les morceaux de bois qui s'amoncelaient et essayais de rendre l'endroit un peu moins austère.

-Alice ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ???

Elle était complètement à coté de la plaque cette fille ! Elle tenait des bâtonnets d'encens dans sa main et se baladait partout, embaumant l'endroit d'un parfum vanillé.

-Jasper, j'enlève les mauvaises ondes.

-Alice, tu devrais plutôt m'aider à enlevé la saleté. J'entrais dans une autre salle, avec elle sur les allons.

Je l'entendis heurter la cale porte.

-Alice surtout empêche la porte de….

Trop tard, la porte s'était fermée sur un brouhaha pas possible.

-… de se fermer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur.

-Merde !!! Jazz ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ??

-Mais je l'ai fait.

-Oh.

-Et maintenant ? Comment on fait ???

-Je… Je vais appeler quelqu'un. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et se frappa la tête.

-Merde ! J'ai laissé mon portable dans mon sac. Dans l'autre pièce.

Je soupirais. Quelle déveine.

-Je crois qu'on est coincé. Il doit bien avoir une issue. Me dit elle.

Nous nous tournions dans la petite salle.

-Là ! Regarde ! Tu peux passer par là non ?

Une petite fenêtre se trouvait un peu plus haut.

-Certainement.

Je lui ouvrais les bras pour que je puisse la porter. Mais elle vint s'y blottir.

-Alice ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Hum… J'ai besoin de courage. Elle se serra encore un peu. Puis d'un geste gracile, s'appuyant sur mes épaules, se hissa. Je fus assez surpris et nous tanguions, et elle finit par tomber sur moi. Son visage à quelques millimètres du mien. Nous nous fixions un moment. Ses jolies lèvres me frôlaient.

-Jasper, c'est toi qui a besoin de courage je pense.

-Heu… On va réessayer.

Je me postais contre le mur pour l'aider à monter. Elle se hissa et j'avais une super vue sur son décolleté.

-Rapproche toi un peu… Oui, là.

Ma tête se reposait maintenant entre ses seins. C'était…Gênant, mais pas désagréable.

Elle continua à monter. Et désormais j'avais ses fesses dans mes mains. Elles étaient bien fermes. Elle devait faire du sport…

-Jasper, tu pourrais me pousser les fesses, elles ne passent pas !

Ok ! Pas de soucis. Je posais mes mains sur ses jolies petites fesses et l'aidait à passer.

-Aaah !

Et pouf ! J'entendis comment elle tomba à l'extérieur.

-Ca va ?

-Heu… Oui…Oui ! C'est bon, j'entre et je te libère !!


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella POV**

Edward me donnait quelques coups sur le dos, histoire d'éviter ma mort subite. Aro me regardait toujours, très sérieusement. Et j'étais écarlate.

-Je… Eh bien, je suis flattée Aro.

Parvins je à dire. Sans pouvoir le regarder en face. Cet homme avait perdu la tête !!!

-Bella, je suis navré, mon père est parfois un peu trop direct. Dit James, d'un ton d'excuse.

-Je dis tout simplement ce que je pense. Fit Aro, sans avoir l'air offensé.

-Bella ! Ma chérie !! Je me retournais et fus surprise de voir Renée se diriger vers nous.

-Maman ! Tu es rentrée ? Je me levais pour l'embrasser. J'étais assez surprise. Ma mère était allée en Italie et la dernière fois que je l'avais parlée, elle ne semblait pas prête à revenir.

-Ma puce, je vois que vous fêtez quelque chose !

-Renée ! Je me tournais vers Aro qui observait ma mère avec…Intensité ??

-Vous…Vous vous connaissez ?

-J'ai rencontré Aro durant mon voyage. Que fais tu ici ? Je croyais que tu avais des affaires ?

-C'est le cas. Nous venons de signer un contrat important avec Bella et Edward.

-Mais c'est merveilleux !!

Renée serra ses mains contre son cœur. Et moi, je restais bouche bée. Aro connaissait ma mère !

-Pourquoi ne t'installes tu pas avec nous, ma chère ?

Elle ne se fit pas priée. Et s'installa juste à coté de lui.

-Renée, je te présente ma fille, Heidi et mon fils, James.

-Enchantée. Votre père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Mon dieu !

-Mais tu ne m'avaient pas dit à quel point ta fille est charmante !

Ils continuèrent à pparler comme ça un bon moment. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Ma mère flurtait ouvertement avec Aro, qui répondait à ses avances !!!

-Et comment avez-vous trouvé notre propriété ? Demanda James à ma mère.

-Elle est splendide !

-Je pense que James devrait faire la faire visiter à Bella bientôt.

-C'est une très bonne idée papa. Edward, tu es déjà allé en Italie ? Lui demanda Heidi.

-Oui, il y a longtemps.

-Come hai trovato il mio paese ? **(-Comment à tu trouvé mon pays ?**

-Piu solegiato che qui. ** -Plus ensoleillé qu'ici)**

Le rire d'Heidi et d'Edward résonna. Je serrais les poings et essayais de rester calme. Cette Heidi me tapait sur les nerfs.

Le dessert arriva et mon appétit était coupé.

-Bella, tu n'as plus faim ?

-En réalité, je trouve que ce gâteau est un peu trop gros pour moi. Répondis je à James.

-Nous pourrions le partager dans ce cas.

J'assentis et il prit un morceau de mon gâteau dans sa fourchette. Je lui souris.

A ce moment je sentis la main d'Edward se poser sur ma cuisse. Comme je l'avais fait plus tôt avec lui. Mais je fis comme si ça ne me faisait rien.

-Il est délicieux. Tiens, goûtes.

James me tendit sa fourchette. Et au moment où ma bouche captura le morceau, Edward se faufila sous ma robe.

-Mon dieu ! M'exclamais je assez fort. Tout le monde me regarda.

-Il est vraiment très bon. Souris je, me sentant devenir cramoisie. J'entendis Edward lâcher un petit rire, et je le fusillais du regard, en écartant sa main.

Enfin, le dîner s'acheva, et pour mon horreur, Aro proposa d'accompagner une Renée, aux anges, chez elle !!! Seigneur ! Préservez nous de ce cauchemar !

-J'espère nous retrouver bientôt. Nous dit James. Nous devons rentrer pour régler certaines choses. Mais je viendrais le plus tôt possible pour voir comment les choses avancent. Fit James.

Sur le chemin de retour, je ne parlais pas. L'attitude d'Edward avec Heidi m'avait énervé.

-Merci de m'avoir déposer. Je sortis et claquais la porte. Non mais !

-Bella ! Eh ! Attends !

-Edward, rentre chez toi.

-Bella, qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-Oh je t'en pris ! Ne fais pas l'innocent !

-De quoi… Bella, tu es jalouse ?

-Oui ! Je vous ai bien vu ! Heidi et TOI !

-Bella ! Tu agis comme une idiote !

-Parce que maintenant je suis une idiote ! Edward, va t'en !

Ma main tremblait lorsque je parvins à insérer la clé dans la serrure.

-Bella, je croyais t'avoir montré à quel point je t'aimais.

-Edward, tu es un séducteur. C'est dans ta nature. Mais j'e n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Laisse moi s'il te plait.

-Moi un séducteur ! Et qu'est ce que je devrais dire de toi ??

J'ouvrais la porte et me cachant derrière elle je le regardais.

-Et ton petit jeu avec James ? C'était quoi hein ?

-James m'a proposé du gâteau ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ça !!

-Il te plait !!

-Non ! Absolument pas ! Il m'est sympathique, c'est tout ! C'est^pas comme toi et cette Mme Perfection à vous dire je ne sais quoi en italien !

Je grondais. Et j'allais fermer la porte quand il donna un violent coup de pied dedans. Je reculais, surprise. Il en profita pour entrer. Me fixant de ses grands yeux verts. J'étais comme hypnotisée. Il referma la porte sans détacher son regard de moi.

-Edward… Sors d'ici…. Essayais je de dire avec autorité.

-Non.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et m'approcha de lui.

-Eloigne toi de moi.

-Non.

-Edward ! Je ne…

…Pus pas terminer ma phrase car il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais vraiment en colère et serrais les lèvres, empêchant l'accès. Mais du bout de la langue il en suivit le contour. Je frissonnais et finis par capituler. Il me gratifia d'un baiser enflammé, me tira la tête en arrière pour plonger plus profondément au cœur de ma bouche offerte. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'accrocher à ses épaules puissantes. Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi, il m'adressa un regard moqueur, me caressant sur le tissu de ma robe avec des gestes impatients. Je sursautais en entendant brusquement le bruit du tissu qu'on déchirait. Je fus surprise par la violence avec laquelle il l'avait fait. Mais il m'embrassa avec passion, me prit dans ses bras et je m'enroulais autour de lui. Il voulait m'emmener dans ma chambre, mais l'obscurité ne l'aida pas, il trébucha et j'entendis vaguement le bruit de verres brisés, au loin. Il me déposa sur le lit et me dit d'une voix rauque :

-Sei la donna piu meravigliosa al mundo. Ti voglio subito ed adesso.

**(-Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde. ****Je te veux ici et maintenant.)**

Un frisson me parcourut en l'entendant me prononcer ces mots que je ne comprenais absolument pas…

-Edward, je ne comprends pas l'italien ! Susurrais je.

-C'est pas grave. Je vais te montrer ce que je voulais te dire, mia Bella.

Il ôta à toute vitesse ses vêtements et vint se positionner au dessus de moi, me regarda droit dans les yeux et me pénétra. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

J'écarquillais les yeux tandis que je pouvais distinguer un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il enlaça ses mains aux miennes et les placèrent au dessus de ma tête tandis qu'il redoublait ses assauts, il continuait de me murmurer des paroles en italien.

-Je trouve que tu fais un excellent professeur d'Italien. Chuchotais je lorsque je réussis à reprendre mes esprits. Il rit doucement, enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

-Bella, je déteste te voir fricoter avec un autre type.

-Et moi je refuse que tu travailles avec Heidi.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait le leur dire ?

-Si on doit travailler avec eux. Il vaudrait mieux.

Toutefois, quelques semaines plus tard, Heidi n'en savait toujours rien. Il faut dire qu'après le départ de son père son comportement avait complètement changé envers Edward. Elle était toujours aussi aimable, mais ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser plus à lui. J'en étais surprise. Surtout qu'au final, nous étions devenue assez proches. Elle participa à notre sortie à Seattle. Alice tenait absolument à renouveler notre garde de robe à toutes et elle se montra très gentille avec nous.

James, Victoria et Aro revinrent en visite. Aro me demanda des nouvelles de ma mère, j'étais assez gênée. Mais bon, cela faisait déjà quelque temps que papa était mort, et ma mère était encore jeune. Mais quand même, Aro ??!! C'était écoeurant.

-Et que penses tu de la relation qu'entretiennent mon père et ta mère ? Me demanda James, lorsque nous visitions la foret où Sam avait déjà commencé à aménager.

-C'est… Bizarre. Mais bon, s'ils sont heureux…

-Bella, je dois t'avouer que papa voudrait me voir avec toi.

-Je sais. Je n'ai rien contre toi, au contraire, je t'apprécie. Et je vous accepterais toi et Heidi comme demis frères, sans problème ! Mais… Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Je me mordis la lèvre, redoutant sa réaction, mais il poussa un profond soupir.

-Ca me soulage que nous partagions le même sentiment.

-Tu… Tu veux dire que toi non plus tu…Tu…

-Non, je t'aime bien, mais je suis totalement amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ouf ! Comme moi alors.

-Edward ?

-Victoria ?

Nous pouffions. C'était tout de même incroyable.

-Mais si les choses sont claires pour nous, elles le sont beaucoup moins pour papa.

-Oh.

-Victoria est son assistante, et nous entretenons une relation secrète depuis plus de deux ans. Au départ c'était excitant. Mais maintenant… Ca l'est beaucoup moins. Je sais qu'il adore Vicky. Mais il serait capable de la virer pour ce qu'on lui a caché.

-Peut être qu'il n'agira pas de cette façon ! Et tu devrais le lui dire. Parce qu'Edward et moi, nous ne voulons plus nous cacher.

-Hum…

-Je pense que Victoria souffre beaucoup de cette situation. Et si tu l'aimes, tu devrais passer outre ton père.

Il me sourit et m'étreignit. Je le lui rendais, mais je vis avec horreur Victoria arriver à ce moment. Elle venait juste d'ouvrir la portière de a voiture et resta immobile un moment…

-James ! Victoria est là !

Il se sépara de moi et Victoria rentrer dans sa voiture. James se mit à courir derrière elle…

**Edward POV**

-Oui ! Et Edward ferait un très bon père. Disait Heidi à son père, qui m'observait avec intérêt.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu pour discuter.

Heidi était vraiment bizarre. Pendant l'absence de son père, elle s'était montrée assez distante envers moi, sympathique, mais avait arrêté ce jeu de séduction. Mais là…

-Elle te drague là non ? Me demanda Emmet, haussant les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ! Fit Rose. Je vais lui régler son compte moi !!

-Je viens avec toi !! Fit Alice. Mais Jasper la retint par la taille.

- Elle n'était pas comme ça pourtant ! Dit il, maîtrisant sans peine le petit monstre en colère.

- Elle n'est pas nette. Fit Rose. Je t téléphone à Bella tout de suite !

Je regardais mes amis. Si eux aussi l'avaient remarqué, je n'étais don pas devenu fou. Emmet et Rosalie s'étaient nettement rapprochés, et Emmet avait montré qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un plaisantin quand certaines occasions le nécessitaient. Jasper et Alice, c'était une autre histoire. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non. Et en ce moment Alice s'était mis en tête de le faire changer de coiffure…

Heidi arriva avec son père, nous souriant.

-J'ai laissé Bella avec James pour qu'elle lui montre ce que vous avez commencé à faire dans la foret. Pour ma part, je suis impressionné par la rapidité des travaux. Nous dit Aro.

Bella avec James… Bella avec James… C'était tout ce que j'avais capté.

-Merci Aro. Dit Rosalie. Nous avons mobilisé presque toute la ville dans ce projet.

-Et la rénovation avance à pas de géant à ce que je vois.

-Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir…

Ils se chargèrent de le faire visiter le chantier. Heidi s'était approchée de moi.

-Heidi, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de bébés ?

-Edward, je t'aime beaucoup, et je voudrais vraiment que tu sois le père de mes enfants.

-Mais je suis amoureux de…

-De Bella. Je sais.

-Elle te l'a dit ?

-Non, c'est évident ! Mais il n'empêche, je veux que tu sois le père de mes enfants !!

-Heidi…

-Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres moyens de nos jours ! Tu pourrais juste me faire un don de sperme.

Je m'arrêtais. Quoi ???!!!

-Ecoute, réfléchis, et tu me donneras une réponse plus tard.

-Edward. Dit Aro. Vous avez tous fait un travail impressionnant. Et comme je le disais à ton équipe, vous devez sûrement vouloir vous reposer. C'est pourquoi je vous propose à tous de passer un week-end dans l'un de mes hôtels. Qu'en dites vous ?

**Alors, qu'en dites vous ?? **

**A**** propos des passages en Italien, j'ai cherché sur Reverso. Je ne parle pas cette langue, et j'espère qu'on m'a donné les traductions juste ! ^^ Je tenais beaucoup à cette idée, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que j'ai eu le plaisir de l'écrire !!**

**Je vous laisse un Emmet POV qui se passe après le diner au restaurant**

**Emmet POV**

Ce type ne me plaisait pas, mais pas du tout. Rosalie semblait subjuguée par ce Royce, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Nous avions commencé à nous rapprocher, et j'avais découvert qu'elle étai une fille très intelligente, sur d'elle et possédant un grand sens de l'humour, en plus d'être hyper sexy. Je passais des nuits blanches à cause d'elle ! Et là, depuis quelques jours, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler avec ce Royce. Royce par ci, Royce par là… C'était trop chiant. Et ce soir, nous l'avions rencontré. Et il n'avait plu à personne. Il était clairement un intrus parmi nous. Mais Rose n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui. Je sortis peu de temps après eux. J'avais donc passé une très mauvaise soirée à cause d'eux et de leurs regards amourachés qui me rendaient malade. Même si au fond, ça avait été plutôt marrant de voir Bella dans cet état…

« -Ahh ! Je sursautais en entendant le cri affolé d'une femme.

-Tais toi ! Entendis je la voix d'un homme gronder. Je tournais la tête vers une petite ruelle obscure qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Je pouvais distinguer deux ombres, à première vue celles d'un homme et d'une femme. Je n'étais pas du genre curieux, mais la femme essayait de se dégager de l'homme qui apparemment ne la laissait pas faire.

-Poufiasse !

J'entendis clairement le claquement d'une gifle et le bruit du tissu qu'on déchirait. La femme tomba par terre, et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Ho ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ???

Je m'approchais en courrant vers eux, et je commençais à mieux les percevoir. C'était Royce, et la femme par terre qui me regardait avec les larmes dans ses beaux yeux bleus, c'était Rosalie. Je sentis la rage monter. Et je n'essayais même pas de la contrôler. Je bondis sur le salaud qui avait posé ses sales pattes sur ma Rose.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ! Je le saisis par le col de sa chemise et le plaquais contre le mur. Mon point parti en même temps se fracasser contre son visage.

-Ne. Pose. Plus. Jamais. Tes sales pattes. Sur elle !!

Mes coups partaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violemment. Et mon excès de fureur était loin de se calmer. Il essayait de me repousser. Mais n'avait aucune chance.

-Je vais te démolir fils de pute ! Il tomba sur le sol, et mon pied frappa contre son thorax. J'entendis très nettement comment quelques os se rompaient.

-Emmet… Arrête… Entendis je Rosalie dire dans un sanglot.

Rosalie. Je me tournais et la vis, affalée sur le sol, les joues humides par ses larmes. Sa robe qui m'avait rendu fou était en lambeau, ses cheveux étaient en désordre. J'essayais de me calmer, pour elle. Je me mis à respirer de petites goulées d'air, pour atténuer ma rage. Royce gémissait par terre. Je m'agenouillais et le saisit par ses cheveux.

-Si tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle je te jure que tu n'auras plus cette chance. Je te démolirais. Il ne restera que des petits morceaux de toi. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Il semblait avoir compris, mais je lui donnais un dernier coup de poing, histoire de le mettre k.o.

Je me relevais pour voir Rosalie.

-Ca va ? Elle essaya de se relever, mais eut du mal. Je la pris dans mes bras, puis lui caressais son visage. Elle enfoui sa te contre mon épaule et pleura à chaudes larmes. Je fus directement à ma voiture et la déposa avec précaution. Nous roulions en silence. Seuls ses petits sanglots me transperçaient le cœur. J'agrippais le volant pour ne pas faire demi tour et achever cet enfoiré. Je ne lui vais rien demandé, et nous nous retrouvions devant chez moi.

-Heu…Rose, je…Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ?

-Non. C'est bon.

Elle sortit de la voiture, et je la suivais. Elle essayait de se cacher derrière ses cheveux tout en serrant sa robe déchirée. Mais quand j'allumais la lumière, je vis clairement les dégâts que l'homme avait laissé sur ma fragile petite Rose.

-Rose. Je lui caressais le visage. L'endroit où il l'avait frappé était encore rouge, et je passais ma main le plus tendrement possible. Essayant d'effacer la violence du coup.

-Merci Emmet.

-Voyons Rose, tu n'as rien à me remercier. Rien. Vas te doucher. La salle de bain est en face. Je viendrais te déposer une de mes chemises. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non…ça ira.

Je soupirais en la voyant s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Je défis le lit, et me préparais à dormir dans le fauteuil. Elle sorti de la salle de bain et avait l'air un peu mieux. Je focalisais mon regard sur son visage, pour ne pas à avoir à regarder la manière dont ma chemise lui moulait ses galbes sensuels, et dégageait ses jambes interminables… Ses yeux ! Ses yeux Emmet !!!

-Je… Je t'ai préparé le lit. Viens.

Elle monta dans le lit et je m'empressais de la couvrir sous la couette.

-Emmet… Vraiment je te remercie de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

-Rose, je t'ai dit que tu n'as strictement rien à me remercier. Tout est parfaitement normal. Maintenant dors.

Je l'embrassais sur le front et sortis, refermant la porte derrière moi. Et dire qu'elle se trouvait exactement là où je l'avais rêvé encore hier soir… Gros soupir. Je m'allongeais sur le sofa. Me tournant et me retournant, cherchant une position confortable et tentant d'oublier que la femme la plus sexy que…

-Non ! Je NE VEUX PAS ! Lâche moi !

Je me levais illico presto. Rosalie était seule dans la chambre et bougeait dans tous les sens. Elle faisait un cauchemar.

-Rose, hey ! Rose, c'est un cauchemar…

Je la serrais dans mes bras, lui caressant le dos pendant qu'elle pleurait.

-Chut ! Je suis là…

-Emmet… Elle me serra encore plus fort. S'agrippant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras, et je n'avais pas eu le cœur de la laisser. Je m'allongeais à coté d'elle. La regardant respirer paisiblement.

Je souris en pensant à quel point je pouvais l'aimer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Edward POV**

Vu l'enthousiasme des autres devant la proposition d'Aro, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas je vous réserve chacun des suites dans mon hôtel de Las Vegas ! S'exclama t-il. Edward, je suis fier du travail que vous avez fait. Je vous faits entièrement confiance pour la suite. Me dit il posant une main sur mon dos. De plus, je suis heureux qu'Heidi et toi vous vous entendiez bien. Elle m'a parlé de vois projets, et…

-Aro, je ne suis pas du tout…

-Edward, je sais que je n'aime pas les relations entres collègues. Mais vous allez vous côtoyer que quelques mois, et ensuite, vous pourrez m'offrir quelques petits enfants.

-Non, je…

-Je dois y aller. Passez tous un bon week end ! S'écria t-il avant de nous quitter. Il embrassa sa fille et pénétra dan la voiture qui l'attendait.

-Viva Las Vegas !!!! S'écria Emmet en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Edward, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous accompagner. Nous dit Heidi. Mais James se fera un plaisir de venir.

-Heidi, nous devons parler.

-Profite de ton week end. Nous en discuterons après. Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

-AAARRRR ! Je vais lui arracher les yeux !!! Alice essayait de se défaire des bras de Jasper.

-Mais reste un peu tranquille !!! Bon, maintenant je vais te lâcher. Mais promets moi de ne pas bouger !

Je les regardais amusé. Jasper avait appris à apprivoiser Alice, mais ne la connaissait pas encore suffisamment. Car à peine avait il desserré son étreinte qu'elle se rua vers la voiture d'Heidi qui s'apprêtais à démarrer. Emmet l'intercepta comme si il s'agissait d'un boulet de canon.

-Alice, calme toi. Je vais lui parler et elle arrêtera. Lui affirmais je.

-En tout cas, tu as intérêt de ne pas répondre à ses avances, sinon je te défonce ! Me dit Emmet.

-Hey ! Relax ! Déclarais je. Viva Las Vegas !

Leur hôtel était vraiment splendide. Et l'ambiance assez orientale était dépaysante. Nous étions à 10 à participer à ce voyage. Emmet, Rosalie, Jacob, Leah, Alice, Jasper, Victoria, James, Bella et moi. Nous étions tous assez excité. J'allais enfin pouvoir vivre au grand jour avec Bella, sans me soucier des regards des autres. James et Victoria étaient au courrant pour nous, comme nous l'étions pour eux. Même si apparemment ils traversaient une petite croise de couple. Nous étions arrivés le samedi matin. Et Alice, pas du tout fatiguée par le voyage, en jet privé, s'il vous plait ! Avait enlevé les filles pour découvrir les magasins. Tandis que nous découvrions les différents casinos. Emmet s'était prit d'affection pour les machines à sous. James et Jasper jouaient à la roulette, tandis que Jake et moi, nous passions un peu de temps à une table de Poker. Au final, nous étions ruinés.

-Franchement, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu gaspiller autant avec ces machines !!!

-Moi non plus. Me ré^pondit Emmet en se frottant la tête. Nous rions, en arrivant à notre hôtel. Nous nous installions au bar, en attendant le retour des filles.

-Alors, avec Rose, ça avance ?

-Ben, à vrai dire, je crois qu'elle me voit comme un bon ami. Soupira t-il.

-C'est déjà ça. Lui répondis je. Rose est assez difficile en amitié. Si tu as besoin de conseils…

-Par contre moi ! J'avoue que j'aimerais bien en avoir ! S'exclama Jasper. Comment on fait pour se débarrasser d'Alice ?

Je pouffais.

-Jasper, c'en est fini de toi. Personne ne peut le faire.

-Je trouve que vous avez de la chance les gars. Fit Jacob. Nous nous tournions vers lui. Il regardait le fond de son verre.

-Au moins, elles s'intéressent à vous. Leah ne me voit même plus.

-Mais vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance.

-Justement, elle est obsédée par Sam. Mais moi, j'essais de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas intéressé.

-Et que toi si ? Demandais je.

-Les seuls à avoir de la chance ici, ce sont James et Edward. Fit Jasper.

-Peut être Edward, parce que moi, je suis désespéré ?

-Vous avez des soucis ?

-Ben… Elle m'en veut. Je n'ai toujours rien avoué à mon père.

-Ca fait combien de temps ? Demanda Jacob.

-Deux ans.

Emmet siffla.

-Un conseil Edward, tu devrais tout avouer avant que vous ne tombiez dans un engrenage.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Avec Bella, on a décidé de tout révéler.

-On parle de moi ?? Je me tournais et rencontrais son regard chocolaté.

-Wow ! Les filles ! Vous avez laissé au moins quelque choses pour les autres humaines ?? Demanda Emmet, saisissant quelques sacs que portait Rosalie.

-Et vous n'avez pas encore vu Alice ! S'exclama Leah.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ! Ajouta Victoria.

-JAAAZZ !! Alice se trouvait encore dans l'entrée.

Viens m'aider !!

Un, groom avait déjà posé la majorité de ses sacs sur un chariot, mais il en restait par terre.

Jasper soupira, en secouant la tête mais parti quand même.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as pris ? Demandais je à Bella.

-Si tu savais ! Me susurra t-elle après m'avoir embrasser sur la commissure des lèvres.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout. Mais j'ai pris des billets pour le spectacle du cirque du soleil. Nous dit Victoria. On se retrouve dans le hall dans une heure.

-Hum… Une heure, Bougonnais je.

Bella me sourit.

J'essayais de lui faire changer d'avis, mais elle tenait vraiment à assister à ce spectacle. Et je décidais de lui faire plaisir. On se rattrapera plus tard.

-Alors ? Ca te plait ?? Fit elle en sortant dans la salle de bain tandis que je finissais de m'habiller. Je restais bouche bée. Elle portait un somptueuse robe blanche et bleue qui s'ajustait parfaitement à ses courbes. Elle était fabuleuse.

Je déglutis péniblement.

-Je… Bella…

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Me sourit elle.

Je m'approchas et la collais contre le mur.

-Je pense que ça serait encore mieux si tu l'enlevais. Je me mis à dévorer ses lèvres.

-Je… Edward. Je viens. Juste de … La mettre…

Je me délectais de la douceur de sa peau et émis je un grondement sourd quand j'entendis quelques coups sur la porte.

-Merde.

-On arrive !!! Fit Bella, elle se sépara de moi pour ouvrir la porte. Alice et Rosalie, resplendissantes, nous regardaient avec attention.

-Bon, au moins il n'a pas fait trop de dégâts. Dit Alice en remontant une bretelle sur l'épaule de Bella.

Je dus les suivre, frustré. Les autres nous attendaient en bas. Tout le monde s'était mis sur leur 31 pour assister au spectacle. Spectacle qui fut… Spectaculaire. C'était vraiment très bien. Mais j'aspirais à autre chose. Cependant, contempler les expressions émerveillées de Bella valait vraiment la peine.

Enfin, nous arrivions dans notre suite. Chacun parti vers leur chambre, j'avais pu remarqué que Rose guidait Emmet vers la sienne. Tandis qu'Alice et Leah avaient convaincus Jacob et Jasper de les accompagner au casino. Victoria et James s'étaient évaporés.

-Enfin seuls !! A peine avais je refermé la porte que je me ruais sur Bella.

-Nous tombions sur le lit en riant.

-Edward !

-Bella, j'attends ce moment depuis qu'on est entré dans l'avion.

-Mais on l'avait fait juste avant !

-N'empêche.

Nous nous embrassons un long moment. J'avais mis sa belle robe en lambeaux, je la regrettais, mais bon. C'était ce qui se trouvait dessous qui m'intéressait le plus.

-Je t'aime tellement.

Je vénérais son corps, et suçais avec gourmandise un de ses seins, tandis que je pétrissais l'autre d'une main. Elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux et ses petits ongles s'enfonçaient dans mon dos.

-Edward… Prend moi !

J'étais totalement disposé à le faire. Mais des coups sur la porte nous interrompirent.

Nous nous figions.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Edward ! Bella !!

-James ? Me demanda Bella. J'haussais les épaules, avant de laisser retomber ma tête contre son épaule.

-Il vaut mieux ouvrir.

Je laissais Bella entrer dans la salle de bain et me contentais d'enfiler mon jean et un tee shirt avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Devant moi, s'étalais Victoria et James, plus souriant que jamais.

-On va se marier !! S'exclama Victoria.

**Bella POV**

A partir de ce moment, tout se passa très vite.

J'avais enfilé un débardeur et un jean et sortis de la salle de bain.

-Oh ! Bella ! On va se marier !!! S'écria Victoria, me prenant dans ses bras.

-C'est… C'est merveilleux !

-Et nous voulons que vous soyez nos témoins.

-Avec joie ! M'exclamais je. Embrassant James pour le féliciter.

-Alors allons y.

-Quoi ? Tout de suite ?

-Demanda Edward, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ben oui. On est à Las Vegas !!

Nous eumes tout juste le temps de prendre nos affaires.

-Mais… On est en jean. M'enquis je. Victoria et James étaient toujours en tenue de soirée.

-C'est pas grave ! On s'en fiche.

-Nous rencontrions Emmet dans le couloir. Il était torse nu et pieds nus devant le distributeur à glaçon. Il nous regarda, affolé.

-Vous… Qu'est ce qui se passe ??

-Hum, on va se marier !! Dit James.

-Quoi ? Tout de suite.

-Emmet ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Fit la voix sensuelle de Rosalie, passant la tête par sa porte ? Quand elle nous aperçu, elle rougit.

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

-On va se marier ! Dit Victoria.

-Wow ! Maintenant ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ok ! Donnez nous une minute !

-Quoi ? Mais Rose… Gémit Emmet, tenant quelques glaçons dans sa main.

-On y va Emmet. Fit elle, plus autoritaire.

Ils se changèrent très vite, Emmet se contenta d'enfiler sa chemise, et Rose mit une des robes qu'elle s'était achetée. Je commençais à complexer sur ma tenue.

Nous arrivions dans le hall où nous tombions sur nos quatre autres amis.

-Où allez vous ?

-Ils vont se marier. Dit Edward, désignant James et Victoria.

-AAAAAh ! On vient avec vous !!!

Ce fut à pieds que nous arrivions à une chapelle, enfant, une espèce de chapelle. Avec des spots lumineux, indiquant qu'ils célébraient les mariages, 24h sur 24, 7j sur 7.

Je regardais Edward qui me sourit. Je me blottis contre lui.

Une femme nous accueilli. Nous posa quelques questions, et nous annonça que Victoria et James allaient être les suivants.

Et en moins de deux, nous nous trouvions sur l'autel, dans une chapelle hyper colorée.

-Victoria, je jure de t'aimer, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

-James, je t'aime plus que tout… Mais, je pense qu'on va trop vite…

-QUOI ???

Tout le monde était très surpris par ce revirement de situation.

-Je… C'est vrai… Je sais qu'on a attendu très longtemps… Mais pas comme ça. Pas en secret. Je veux que tout le monde sache à quel point nous nous aimons. Je veux que Aro soit avec nous. Déclara t-elle.

-Très bien Vicky. James lui caressa la joue. Je te promets que ça se passera comme tu voudras. Comme tu voudras.

Ils s'embrassèrent et au final, nous nous mimes à applaudir.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, il n'y aura pas de mariage ? Fit le prêtre, amusé.

-Peut être que si. Fit Edward.

Edward ??? Je le regardais, ahurie. Il ne parlait pas sérieusement, là ?

-Que… Qu'est ce que ????

-Bella, tu as dis que tu te marieras sur le champ avec l'homme de ta vie…. Dis moi que je le suis.

-Edward, voyons !

-Bella, réponds.

-Bien sur que c'est toi ! Mais…

-Bella. Je t'aime. Tu es ma vie. Epouse moi.

Je le fixais, aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, il s'agenouilla devant moi, et je ne savais plus où me mettre.

-Tout a commencé sur un coup de folie Bella. Vas jusqu'au bout. Pour moi.

-Wow !! Entendis je Rosalie et Alice.

Il n'avait pas tord. Je l'aimais tellement. Ce fut le cœur, gonflé d'amour que je finis par lâcher :

-D'accord.

Il me sourit amplement et m'enlaça.

-Vous voulez le célébrer tout de suite ?

Demanda le prêtre.

-Oui.

-Mais Edward, on n'est pas en tenue !

-Bella tu crois vraiment que ça a de l'importance ??!!

Etait ce bien Alice qui venait de dire ça ??

-Vas y Bells, m'encouragea Emmet. Qu'on ne soit pas venus pour rien !

-Très bien. Finis je par bougonner.

Edward me souriait. Il n'était pas gêné, lui. Il était toujours beau.

Il me prit la main et nous nous tournions vers le prêtre, qui nous demanda nos noms et prénoms puis nous choisissions Emmet et Alice comme témoins.

J'étais assez perdue. Ca se passait très vite. Mais je savais que c'était ce qui était juste. Je n'avais aucun doute.

Edward me surpris en sortant une bague de sa poche.

-Je voulais te l'offrir ce soir. M'indiqua t-il. Elle a appartenue à ma mère.

Ma gorge se noua. Qui aurait pu être aussi parfait ??

-Bella. Je te donnes mon âme, ma vie. Je veux passer l'éternité à tes cotés. Par cet anneau, je te prends pour épouse, amie, confidente et amante.

Emmet lâcha un petit rire derrière moi. Alice sautilla à coté d'Edward quand il e glissa autour de mon annulaire. Je ne pouvais que sourire, c'était une très belle bague, et malgré son nouveau poids, j'étais disposée à m'y faire, après tout, j'en airais largement le temps.

-Edward… Je n'ai pas de robe de mariée. Pas de bague. Tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir, c'est mon amour et il est à tout à toi.

Nous n'eumes pas à attendre que le prêtre nous demande de nous embrasser, car je tombais dans ses bras. Et plus rien d'autre n'exista.

J'étais dans ses bras. Nous nous aimions. Nous étions mariés.

**AAALORS ????**

**Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ??**

**J'avoue que moi non plus^^ !**

**L'idée m'est venue pendant que j'écrivais ! J'espère que vous aimez ce coup de folie !!!**

**J'attends avec impatience vos réctions !!**

**Mais n'oubliez pas !**

**REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella ****POV**

On eut droit aux félicitations de tout le monde. Je dois avouer que j'étais aux anges. Je ne pouvais plus effacer mon sourire. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute du plus beau jour de ma vie. Me marier an jean, sur un coup de tête. Renée allait me tuer, mais à ce moment là, je m'en fichais. J'étais devenue Mme Edward Masen Cullen !

-Tu es ma belle sœur !!!

Alice ne voulait plus me lâcher et Emmet intervint. Il essaya de m'étouffer. Jacob l'écarta pour tenter de me brûler vive à cause de la chaleur de son étreinte. Je n'allais pas supporter ça plus longtemps !! Heureusement que Jasper se contenta de m'embrasser sur la joue, comme Rose et les autres. Edward eut un aparté avec les garçons, puis nous rentrions à l'hôtel. A partir du moment où nous nous retrouvions seuls dans l'ascenseur, plus rien ne nous empêcha de nous dévorer l'un l'autre.

-Bella, je suis l'homme le plus heureux qui soit.

Et qu'est ce que je peux dire de moi ?!

On eu beaucoup de mal à attendre jusqu'à notre lit. Et Edward me surpris en me soulevant avant d'entrer dans la suite.

-Ah ! Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !!

-Je respecte la tradition !

-Tu es complètement fou !

-Oui ! Fou de toi !

Il me déposa avec précaution sur le lit.

-Tu vas aller jusqu'au bout là ? Demandais je en lui souriant. Oui, je crois bien que oui.

-J'espère bien. Fit il en me mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

En moins de deux, nous nous retrouvions nus, l'un contre l'autre Je faisais courir mes mains sur son dos musclé, le rapprochant le plus possible de moi. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir sentir son poids contre moi, de le sentir se presser entre mes jambes. Il se pencha en avant et me regarda de ses yeux verts, plus intenses que jamais.

-Tu sens à quel point j'ai envie de toi ?

-Edward… Je ne sens que ça.

Il me sourit, puis parsema des baisers exquis le long de mon corps. Il s'arrêta, le visage entre mes cuisses, m'obligeant à le regarder.

-Tu te souviens de mon inventaire ?

Qu'est ce qu'il me faisait là ??!!

-Je… Oui ?

-Je voulais juste préciser que j'adore cette partie de toi…

Nos regards se capturèrent, il passa avec une extrême lenteur sa langue sur mon intimité.

-Oh mon dieu !

Je m'agrippais aux draps, tandis qu'il continuait à faire courir langoureusement sa langue sur moi, refermant ses lèvres sur mon clitoris et le sucer, le happer… Je bougeais avec lui et au bout de quelques minutes de pur délice, il décida d'arrêter de me torturer et en me fixant, il me dit d'une voix rauque :

-Bella, tu es ma femme…

Je ne répondis pas, c'était tellement évident !

**Edward POV**

Notre nuit de noce avait tout simplement été formidable. Au matin, je la regardais dormir paisiblement. Je pris sa main gauche. Je contemplais émerveillé comment la bague de ma mère lui allait à merveille. Cela faisait quelques temps que je l'emmenais partout avec moi. J'avais crains de devoir la rajuster, mais elle semblait être faite pour elle. Je décidais d'aller faire monter le petit déjeuné avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Je pris une douche rapide le temps qu'ils ne l'apportent. J'arrivais dans la chambre, et le lit était vide.

-Bella ?!

-Oui ! Elle sortie de la salle de bain avec une de mes chemises. J'adorais la voir ainsi.

-Le petit déjeuné est servi !

-Edward ! Tu es un ange. Je souris quand elle m'embrassa.

-Bella, c'est toi qui es mon ange !

-Je la fis s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle buvait le jus d'orange que je lui servis tandis que je sirotais le café brûlant.

-Tu as bien dormi Mme Cullen ?

-Très bien Mr Cullen.

J'étais si fier qu'elle porte mon nom désormais. Et être au lit avec elle était devenu la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

-Bella, comment vont réagir ta mère ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Elle va m'assassiner ! Surtout quand elle verra les photos ! Je me mis à rire.

-Elle détestera le coup du jean !

-C'est vrai qu'à coté de ta superbe robe de la première fois… Et toi, ça t'a gêné ?

-Franchement, non. C'est sur qu'être la plus mal habillée était un peu gênant, mais quand Alice m'a dit qu'on n'en avait rien à faire…

-Tu sais que tu seras toujours la plus belle pour moi ?

-Même quand je serais toute ridée ? Que j'aurais les seins tombants ? Quand je n'aurais plus de dents ?

J'éclatais de rire.

-Tu seras toujours ma jolie et douce Bella. Et à toi, ça te gênera d'avoir à t'occuper d'un vieux grincheux ?

-Non, tu ne seras pas comme ça…

-On ne sait jamais…

-Oh ! La galère ! Je n'y avais pas songée ! Nos enfants s'occuperont de toi !

-Nos enfants ?

-Moui… Tu n'en eux pas ?

-Ah si ! Avec toi j'en veux plein !!

-Parce que tu en projetais d'en avoir avec quelqu'un d'autre ??

-En fait… Heidi m'a demandé de lui donner mon sperme.

Elle recracha toute la gorgée de jus.

-QUOI ???

J'haussais les épaules.

-Je vais lui dire non. Elle va devoir demander à quelqu'un d'autre !!

-Ah ! Oui ! Parce que sinon, elle va voir de quoi je suis capable pour protéger mon bien ! Je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre que moi aie accès au petit Eddie !!

Je souris.

-Au petit Eddie ??

-Oui ! Il est rien, qu'à moi !

Et comme pour me le prouver, elle commença à me caresser.

-Hum… Bella ! Tu es diabolique !

Je ma renversais sur le lit pour lui montré qu'elle en aura l'exclusivité.

Le retour à la réalité fut assez brusque. Après la journée de repos qu'on eut à Las Vegas, nous avions du reprendre l'avion. Aperremment ce voyage avait fait du bien à tout le monde. Rose et Emmet et Alice et Jasper en avaient bien profités ! Nous n'étions pas impatients à remettre les pieds sur terre, mais bien décidés à ne plus nous cacher. De plus nous bénéficions de l'aide de nos amis. Mais dès que nous sortions de l'aéroport mains dans la main, la voix de Jessica nous fit l'effet d'une vraie douche froide.

-Alors ! Vous êtes ensemble ??!!

Nous nous retournions comme un seul homme.

-Oui. Dit Bella, se blottissant un peu plus contre moi. Je passais un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

-Je le savais !!! Je le savais !!

-Et bien je ne doute pas une seconde que tout le monde sera au courant maintenant !!

-Tu penses bien ! Fit elle, hargneuse

-Saches qu'on s'en fiche ! Nous nous aimons et peut nous importe ce que peuvent penser les autres.

Alice passa à coté d'elle et la bouscula avec une de ses valises, Rosalie en profita pour lui faire un cal pied et elle s'étala sur le sol, Emet s'esclaffa attirant vers elle plusieurs regards moqueurs.

-Je… Je vous promets que vous me paierez ça !!

Elle pouvait bien le faire savoir à la planète entière. Plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer, puisque nous étions mariés. Bella tenait à ce que nous l'annoncions avant tout à nos parents. Carlisle et Esmée le savaient d'ores et déjà et allaient arriver. Ils avaient été enchantés. Ils connaissaient déjà Bella, puisqu'ils l'avaient rencontrés quand elle allait à la fac avec Alice. Et étaient heureux pour nous, même s'ils auraient souhaités être présents.

Et là, nous nous dirigions vers la maison de ma belle mère. Bella se rongeait les ongles et j'essayais de la calmer.

Ce fut moi qui frappai à la porte. Serrant sa main.

-Bella ! Ma chérie !! Fit Renée en embrassant sa fille.

Il était presque midi, et je fus surpris de la découvrir en peignoir. Renée m'adressa un simple bonjour.

-Vous avez passé un bon week-end ??

-Oui. Et... Nous devons te dire que…

-Bella et moi nous nous sommes mariés.

Elle recula et posa une main sur sa bouche. Ecarquillant les yeux.

Bella leva sa main pour lui montrer l'alliance.

-Edward, Bella, c'est à ça qu'a servit ma récompense ??

Je sursautais en en, tendant Aro. Et tressaillis en le voyant apparaître en peignoir. Ce n'était pas très agréable à voir…

-A… Aro ?? Vous et… et ma mère ?? Fit Bella avec une grimace.

-Depuis combien de temps étés vous ensemble ? Demanda t-il ignorant la question de mon épouse.

-Vous avez faits des photos au moins ? Me demanda directement Renée.

**AAALOORS ??? Comment vous avez trouvé ce petit chapitre ?**

**J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !!**

**Bien. Alors la semaine prochaine, cette fic prendra fin. Je pense l'avoir suffisamment exploité. N'ayez crainte, je continuerais à vous écrire des fictions, je sais déjà de quoi aura l'air la prochaine !**

**Bon, et comme j'étais de bonne humeur, je vous laisse avec ****un Alice et Rosalie POV.**

**Alice POV**

J'étais aux anges pour Bella et Edward. Ils formaient de loin le couple idéal. Et leur histoire était siiii romantique. Je lâchais un soupir devant la porte de ma suite. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers celle de Jasper, qui se trouvait juste à coté de la mienne. Il venait de s'enfermer à l'intérieur en me bougonnant un « bonne nuit ». Tout ça parce que je l'avais ruiné ! Bon, c'est vrai, au bout de 3 fois, j'aurais du changer de numéro. Mais bon. J'étais sur de pouvoir gagner !!

J'étais complètement folle de lui. Mais lui ne semblait pas vouloir de relation avec moi. Je refermais la porte, assez attristée. Il semblait avoir…peur de moi !

Je n'étais pas aussi monstrueuse que ça ! Non ? D'un geste rageur, je faisais descendre la fermeture de ma robe tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Mais mes pieds se prirent dans le tapis et je m'affalais sur le sol, provocant dans ma chute un vase. Je bouchais mes oreilles pour atténuer le bruit du fracas.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais être maladroite quand je le voulais !! A peine m'étais je mise debout que j'entendis de violents coups sur la porte.

-Alice !! Alice !! Ca va ???!!

Je m'empressais d'ouvrir, la voix de Jasper paraissait angoissée.

-Ca va ! Je suis tombée et un vase est tombé.

Dis je lorsque je l'ouvris.

Il me prit fermement dans ses bras. J'étais assez surprise, il se montrait assez froid envers moi d'habitude. Néanmoins, je le rendais avec plaisir son étreinte. C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçue que…

-Mon dieu Alice ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles !

Il se sépara de moi brusquement et me regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu… Pourquoi ne portes tu que ça ?

Fit il en pointant le doigt vers moi. Je me rendis compte que j'étais presque nue devant lui et qu'il était torse nu. Wow. Il était élancé et musclé. Je rencontrais son regard dans lequel brillait désormais une lueur de désir…

Je soupirais et d'un geste souple et rapide, il me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je poussais un petit gémissement lorsqu'il pressa un peu plus fort ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis immisça sa langue pour approfondir le baiser.

-Alice…

-Jazz, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

Je ne sais pas par quel moyen nous étions arrivés sur le lit. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, mon cœur n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. D'un geste tendre il écarta une mèche de cheveux de mon front, plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi.

Il prit son temps. Embrasant tous mes sens. Me caressant le plus intimement possible, m'arrachant des petits cris de plaisir. Mon corps tout entier brûlait pour lui. Il me pénétra doucement, et nous nous possédions pour la première fois. Je reconnus instinctivement le rythme qu'il imprimait, et je savais que ce serait sur ce rythme que nous danserions pour le restant de ma vie.

**Rosalie POV**

Je le tenais par la main, le guidant comme je l'avais fais plus tôt, avec la ferme intention de terminer ce que nous avions commencé plus tôt.

-Heu… Rose, tu es toujours partante pour, heu… Tu vois…

Je souris. Emmet semblait tellement à l'aise avec le thème du sexe, sauf que là, il avait l'air intimidé. Hum. Trop mignon.

-Oui, alors n'oublie pas les glaçons…

Je lui souris et eu la satisfaction de voir ses joues se teinter.

Il prit donc quelques glaçons avant que je l'entraîne vers ma chambre. Je le regardais dans les yeux quand je m'assis sur le lit. Il vint s'agenouiller à ma hauteur.

-Rose, tu es si belle.

Sa voix rauque me fit frissonner. Emmet était loin d'être l'imbécile heureux que je croyais qu'il était au début. Il s'était montré, attentionné, m'avait soutenu lorsque j'avais porté plainte contre Royce, il m'avait prêté écoute et son épaule pour que je puisse m'y appuyer. Je lui caressais tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser. Je voulais revivre le tendre et étourdissant baiser qu'il m'avait donné plus tôt. Et je ne fus pas déçue. Ce fut même beaucoup plus intense.

Lorsque nous nous séparions, une lueur espiègle illuminait ses yeux.

Il pêcha un glaçon et il le posa sur ma bouche, s'approchant si prêt de moi que je ne voyais que lui. Il le fit descendre sur mon menton, mon cou et la naissance de mes seins. Je souris en dénouant ma robe dos nue. Laissant retomber mes seins librement.

-Tu es si belle…

Son regard était comme envoûté par mon corps. Il prit un autre glaçon qu'il fit glisser avec une lenteur calculée jusqu'à mon mamelon.

-Tu… Tu aimes ça ?

-Oui.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, pour être plus à l'aise. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer ce mélange extraordinaire entre chaud et froid. D'abord le froid contact du glaçon vite apaisé par la brûlure de ses lèvres. J'haletais lorsqu'il atteignait mon sexe.

-Ah ! C'est froid !

-Attends, je vais t'arranger ça.

Et effectivement, il alluma un véritable incendie en moi. Au final, je n'en pouvais plus et l'avais ordonné de me faire sienne. Il s'était alors redressé et m'avait dit avec un sérieux que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui :

-Rose, je veux que tu saches que je ne couche pas avec toi. Je te fais l'amour. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime Rose.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour lui affirmer que :

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Puis, je pus apprécier le doux mélange entre tendresse et passion dans les bras de mon adorable Emmet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Edward POV**

-J'attends une réponse !! S'exclama Aro.

-Nous nous aimons depuis que début Aro.

-Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez caché votre relation depuis des mois ??!!

-Aro, Ce projet était extrêmement important pour nous. Vous le savez bien… Nous craignions vote réaction. Dit Bella, d'une voix calme.

Il était vraiment furieux… S'il savait pour son fils et Victoria!!

-Vous me décevez.

-Aro, voyons, Edward et Bella sont amoureux. Même si je désapprouve ce mariage à la va vite, je suis heureuse pour ma fille…

Aro se retourna vers Renée, furibond.

-Tu le savais !!!

-Oui… Admit elle d'une petite voix.

-Renée ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit !!

-Je leur avais promis de garder le secret.

-Et James ?! Et Heidi ! Edward tu as donné de faux espoirs à ma fille !!!

-Alors là pas du tout ! Elle s'est montée la tête toute seule !

-Je suis déçu par votre manque de confiance. Fit il.

-Aro, vous ne devriez pas réagir de la sorte. Maintenant, vous êtes au courant pour Bella et moi, et nous ne voulons pas vous perdre…

-Vous voulez dire mon argent !! Vous craignez pour votre entreprise !!

C'était vrai. Il était capable de nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Aro, vous n'avez pas le doit de nous faire ça ! Des milliers de gens dépendent de vous ! Vous seriez abominable si vous agissez sur une de vos convictions idiotes ! Arrêtez vos caprices ! Ne faites pas comme si vous étiez un saint !! Vous vous tapez ma mère !!!!

Bella était hors d'elle. Et j'aimais bien cet aspect d'elle.

-Bella ! Fit Renée, rougissant un peu.

-Bella, ne me dis surtout pas ce que je dois faire. Et ta mère et moi avons à parler ! Renée.

Il se retourna, pour pénétrer dans la maison. Bella se mordit la lèvre lorsque Renée nous observa.

-Maman…

Elle nous surpris et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

-Bella… J'aurais voulu être présente… Mais je suis heureuse que tu aies pensée à toi avant tout. Tu vois, j'ai appris ma leçon. Quant à vous, rendez ma fille heureuse si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse de votre vie un enfer !

Je souris. J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part…

-Maman, merci. Je suis tellement soulagée que tu ne me tues pas !

-Chérie, je t'aime trop ! Mais quand je viendrais te voir, je veux tout savoir ! Ta robe, l'endroit, et… Edward, c'est une très jolie bague que vous l'avez offerte.

-Elle a appartenue à ma mère.

Renée l'observa encore un moment puis me sourit.

-Je sais que tu feras un bon gendre. Bon. Je dois y aller.

-Maman, je suis navrée de te causer des problèmes.

-Chérie, Aro n'est pas un problème, je gère très bien.

Avant de refermer la porte elle nous dirigea un clin d'œil et Bella resta bouche bée. Un frisson de dégoût me traversa.

-Beurk. Laissa échapper Bella.

-Au moins, on a une chance qu'il ne parte pas… Déclarais je avec un sourire.

Elle me frappa le bras.

-Hé ! C'est vrai ! Si tu tiens tes dons de ta mère…

-Stop ! Pas un mot de plus ! C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça de parler à Aro alors qu'il était presque nu devant moi ! Alors…

J'éclatais de rire.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air impressionnée.

Je la serrais contre moi avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

-Bon, comme il est encore tôt, que dirais tu de rendre une petite visite à Heidi ? Me demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Hum… Tu savoures déjà ta revanche ?

-A vrai dire j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu oser te demander ça. Je pensais qu'elle était devenue mon amie…

Heidi s'était louée un appartement assez éloigné de la ville, et nous frappions à la porte. Bella bougeait à coté de moi, comme un boxeur s'apprêtant à grimper sur le ring. Je la regardais amusé.

Et j'écarquillais quand ce fut Tanya qui nous ouvrit la porte, en refermant son peignoir. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça !!!

-Tanya ?? Fit Bella et moi, en cœur.

-Hey ! Salut vous deux ! Bella, tu es radieuse ! Fit elle en embrasant Bella affectueusement

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Hé bien, Heidi et moi…

-Tanya est ma petite amie. Fit elle en apparaissant dans son dos. Je tressailli. Quelle journée !

Et dire qu'on pensait que ce serait nous la surprise !!

-Okay… Fit lentement Bella, secouant lentement la tête.

-Vous… Vous…

Je n'arrivais pas à le dire ! Tanya, mon amie était avec Heidi, mon ennemie ! Enfin, plus maintenant. Du coup, je me sentais beaucoup plus rassuré.

-Oui Edward. Me sourit Tanya. Mais entrez, ne restez pas dehors !

Une heure plus tard, nous en ressortions, hébétés. Apparemment, les deux blondes s'aimaient tellement qu'Heidi comptait avouer son homosexualité à son père. Avec Bella nous avions essayé de l'en dissuader. Du moins d'attendre encore un peu. Déjà qu'Aro avait du mal à l'encaisser pour nous ! Si il apprenait pour Victoria et son fils ainsi que pour sa fille le même jour, il risquerait de faire un infarctus!

Heidi parla de son désir d'enfant, et au final, elle avait accepté que je ne lui donne pas mon sperme. Bella en fut soulagée. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs !

-Et dire que Heidi m'a vu presque nue !! Quand Alice et Rosalie vont l'apprendre !

-Je dois avouer que ça ne m'enchante pas non plus…

Tanya m'avait déjà dit qu'elle avait trouvé Bella très attirante, alors…

-Edward… Je me demandais, ça te dirait d'emménager chez moi ?

Je haussais les sourcils.

-Hum... C'est pas que je suis vieux jeu… Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit le contraire…

-Edward, tu as un appartement et moi une maison… J'aime ma maison, et je sais que toi aussi ! Viens y habiter !

-A condition que ce soit moi qui règle les factures !

-Pas de soucis, si c'est moi qui fais les courses.

Nous nous souriions. Tout était tellement naturel. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte je la pris dans mes bras.

-Encore !!!

-Et oui ! Cette fois on est chez nous !

-Hum … Dis le encore !

-Quoi ?

-Chez nous !

-Bella, bienvenue à la maison !!

Déclarais je en entrant.

-Alors je te présente notre salon ! Je souris encore plus. Elle était tellement mignonne. Là c'est notre cuisine !

Je l'embrassais sur le front.

-Là ! C'est notre cuisine !

Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

-Notre salle de bain, et voici notre chambre !!!

Je l'embrassais sur la bouche.

-Ma douce Bella…

Elle souriait contre mes lèvres.

C'était entre ses bras que je me sentais chez moi. Peu m'importait l'endroit, si elle était avec moi. J'aimais la sentir vibrer sous mes caresses, j'aimais le désir puissant qui nous envahissait tout le temps, j'aimais le fait que nous nous livrions l'un à l'autre aussi naturellement. Ses caresses audacieuses m'enfiévraient et je la pénétrais pour la faire mienne. Elle était ma femme.

**Bella POV**

Cette fois ci, c'était moi qui allumais les bougies. Je regardais mon travail, satisfaite. Nous allions passer notre première nuit chez nous, et je voulais qu'elle soit inoubliable.

Je fermais mon kimono, me réjouissant d'avance de la réaction qu'aurait Edward en rentrant.

Il était allé chercher ses affaires dans son appartement et j'avais décidé d'en profiter pour lui concocter cette surprise. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses, il avait été merveilleux avec moi, m'avait offert une somptueuse bague, alors…

Je m'installais sur le canapé, croisant et décroisant les jambes, cherchant une position confortable quand j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir.

Mais les pas que j'entendais s'approcher me semblaient inconnus. Je commençais à douter…

-Bella…

Ca, c'était pas Edward. Je me levais, assez effrayée.

-Mike !

Il était là devant moi.

-Co… Comment est ce que tu es entré ??

-Bella… Bella…Bella…

-Mike! Sors!

Il posa brusquement une main sur ma bouche m'immobilisant.

Seigneur !! Qu'est ce qu'il allait me faire ?

-Jessica m'a dit pour Edward et toi… Je refuse que tu sois avec lui ! Je le refuse !! Je veux que tu sois à moi et à personne d'autre !

Il me jeta sur le canapé. Je le regardai tétanisée.

-Et si tu n'es Pas à moi, tu ne seras à personne d'autre!!

J'eus un mouvement de recul, m'apprêtant à hurler lorsqu'il se jeta sur moi…

**Oh ! La ! La ! **

**Je suis méchante ! Je sais, je sais… Bon, dernier chapitre demain.**

**Laissez moi des REVIEWS !!!!!!**

**Bisouxoxoxo !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella POV**

Je trouvais enfin la force de me débattre, Mike se tenait sur moi et avait déchiré mon kimono.

-Tu n'es qu'une pute !!

Cria t-il en me frappant violemment. J'en fus toute étourdie, et ma tentative de le repousser échoua. Il s'allongea sur moi dans le fauteuil et me plaqua. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire malsain.

-Et dire que tu as fait tout ça pour LUI !!

Mon Dieu ! Il allait me violer. Je fermais les yeux, secouais la tête pour qu'il ne m'embrasse pas. Devant mon refus, il me frappa à nouveau très fort. Ma tête se mit à tourner, et même si j'essayais de me dégager, je ne le pouvais plus. C'était comme si mon corps ne réagissait plus à mes ordres. Je le sentais sur moi, avec son haleine puant l'alcool.

Et soudain, je ne sentis plus son poids sur moi. J'entendis un bruit de verres brisés et j'ouvris avec difficulté les yeux.

Edward.

Il me regardait avec inquiétude. Mike essaya de se relever mais Edward lui donna un coup de pied là où il ne le fallait pas. Je fis une grimace quand Mike hurla.

-Salaud !! Edward s'acharna sur lui un moment, je fus un peu effrayé par toute cette violence. Je le connaissait tendre et attentionné. Je savais maintenant qu'il était capable du pire pour me protéger.

-Edward, ça suffit… Murmurais je.

Il se tourna donc vers moi, et s'approcha. Il s'agenouilla et me caressa la joue.

-Bella, qu'est ce que ce fils de pute t'as fait ??

Je laissais les larmes couler en silence sur mes joues endolories.

-Edward, tu es là…

Je sentis un liquide chaud sur mon front, je l'entendais crier mon nom, au loin et brusquement tout devint noir…

**Edward POV**

-Bella !! Bella !! Murmurais je.

Je savais qu'elle allait se réveiller, et je pensais que le son de ma voix allait l'aider à se calmer.

Tout c'était passé très vite. Bella était tombée dans les pommes, et la police était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, alertés par des voisins. Ils embarquèrent Mike pendant que les pompiers soignaient mon épouse. Je leur avais tout expliqué, et ils me demandèrent de passer au commissariat porter plainte le lendemain avec Bella.

Je le toisais du regard, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir tué.

-On n'en restera pas là Mike !! L'avertis je.

J'étais un peu rassuré qu'il allait passer quelques temps en prison. Mais j'étais préoccupé par ma Bella.

Elle se trouvait à l'hôpital où les examens avaient révélés qu'elle n'allait avoir aucune séquelle, du moins corporelle. Je réussis à les convaincre de me laisser la ramener à la maison.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, eut un léger sourire en s'apercevant de ma présence avant de se redresser brusquement sur le lit.

-Mike !

-Chut, chérie, tout va bien… C'est bon, il est en prison, et tu es en sécurité, avec moi.

Mon cœur se serra en regardant les marques rouges sur son visage et ses bras. J'aurais vraiment du le tuer pendant que j'en avais eu l'occasion.

Tous nos amis se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente. Quand elle arriva en fauteuil roulant alors que je signais ses papiers de sortie, elle fut assaillie par eux.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais bien…

L'entendis je les rassurer.

Emmet la regardait avec les larmes aux yeux. Rose soutenait sa main Alice et Jacob lui caressait la joue et les cheveux.

-Tu nous as fait une peur bleue Bella ! S'enquit Jasper.

-Edward était dans tous ses états quand il a appelé, dit Emmet. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-Bella… Tu devrais condamner la porte de ta cuisine.

Il nous arracha un petit rire.

Nous avions finalement décidé de passer la nuit dans mon appartement, et je la portais jusqu'à la déposer avec soin sur mon lit.

-Bella, mon ange, tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

-Je…Je voudrais prendre une douche… S'il te plait.

J'acquiesçais. J'allais la porter, mais elle refusa.

-Toute seule…

Ma gorge se noua, mais je hochais la tête. Je l'aidais à entrer dans la salle de bain, et elle referma la porte.

Je m'assis sur le lit. La tête dans les mains. Pendant le court moment où j'avais cru la perdre, j'avais compris que je n'y survivrais jamais. Elle était devenue ma vie, mon tout.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, je m'approchais de la porte, et y frappais.

-Bella ? Ca va ?

Pas de réponse.

-Bella ?? Fis je un peu plus fort.

-Oui…Oui… Répondit elle, faiblement.

Je me sentais complètement impuissant. Mais au bout d'un moment, je décidais d'ouvrir la porte.

Je la découvris assise par terre, encore toute habillée, laissant l'eau couler sur elle.

Je m'approchais et m'assis à coté d'elle.

-Bella, parle moi.

Elle resta un peu en silence, puis se décida à parler :

-Edward, j'ai eu tellement peur…

-Bella, ma chérie, je suis là maintenant. Nous restions encore un peu sous l'eau, puis je l'arrêtais.

-Allé, viens.

Elle ne riposta pas lorsque je la pris dans mes bras. Elle me laissa la déshabiller et lui mettre un de mes tee shirts. Je la couchais ensuite, et la bordais, comme si elle était un enfant. Elle semblait tellement fragile. Je m'allongeais à coté d'elle et nous restions là, à nous regarder, pendant un long moment. Comme la dernière nuit que nous avions passé sur l'île.

-Edward…Je t'aime tellement.

-Bella, si tu savais comme moi aussi j'ai eu peur… Tu es toute ma vie. Fis je en embrassant légèrement le nez. Elle se blotti contre moi, et nous nous laissions emportés par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, elle se plaignit d'avoir de la migraine, mais nous nous rendions quand même au commissariat. Mike allait être jugé pour tentative de viol. Et allait être incarcéré dans une prison loin de Forks.

Nous primes ensuite une semaine de congés.

La nouvelle de notre mariage avait fait le tour de la ville en moins de deux par un article publié par Jessica. Elle vint d'ailleurs demander pardon à Bella pour avoir averti Mike. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse de la sorte.

Aro et Renée nous rendirent visite, et Renée me fit tout un scandale pour ne pas l'avoir averti.

Et Aro nous surpris.

-Je suis désolé de mon attitude. Nous dit il sérieusement. Renée m'a montré que mes principes étaient infondés. Vous vous aimez, et cela n'empiète pas sur votre travail. Je ne devrais pas être aussi étroit d'esprit…

Oh la ! Celui là il ne savait pas encore pour son fils.

-Tu crois qu'il pensera pareil pour James et Victoria ? Me demanda ma Bella. Je lui souris en secouant la tête.

Et lorsqu'il finit par l'apprendre, nous avions bien cru qu'il allait les tuer.

Tout le bureau trembla sous ses cris. Mais Victoria et James l'affrontaient dignement.

-Vous voulez ma mort !! Vous m'avez mentis !! Vous m'avez…

-Papa, si tu refuses notre relation, je te jure que nous couperons les ponts.

Aro se rassit. Puis éclata de rire.

-Vous croyez que tout ça l'a fait perdre la tête ?

Nous demanda Jacob. Nous haussions les épaules. Après toute sa colère, son rire sonnait bizarrement.

-Hum… C'est peut être maman qui l'a contaminé avec son hystérie. Fit Bella.

-Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ? Demanda Aro.

-Si. Rétorqua son fils.

-Non… Je ne tiens pas à vous perdre… Je veux connaître mes petits enfants…

Nous étions tous ébahis. Son changement était impressionnant. James l'attribua aux talents de Renée.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, taquinais je Bella par la suite. Bella me sourit.

Les choses avaient donc peu a peu repris son cours, et quand vint le tour d'Heidi d'annoncer son homosexualité à Aro, nous étions tous réunis au restaurant. Aro pleura. Heureusement que Renée était là pour le consoler, parce que c'était pas beau à voir.

-Et…Et tu ne me donneras pas de petits enfants ?

Décidément ! C'était devenu une obsession chez lui !

Avec Bella, nous nous étions acheté une maison au final. Mais nous avions gardé certaines choses de chez elle…Comme le bar.

Trois mois plus tard.

J'étais complètement affolé. Bella m'avait téléphoné pour que je rentre à la maison, en urgence. J'entrais dans notre maison comme une flèche. Bella faisait les cents pas dans notre chambre.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!

-Edward !!! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Bella ! C'est toi qui m'effrayes ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !

Elle se mordit la lèvre et posa un bâtonnet dans ma main.

Je devinais sans peine ce que le plus rose signifiait.

-C'est le cinquième !! Et ils sont tous pareils !!!

-Alors…ça…ça veut dire que…que…

-Je suis enceinte !!!

Nous nous regardions un instant, sans rien dire. Puis, au même moment, nous réalisions ce que tout cela signifiait pour nous. Nous allions fonder une famille.

D'un même geste, elle s'approcha de moi et je l'ai prit dans mes bras.

-Ah ! Bella ! Tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux qui soit !!

Je l'enlaçais assez fort, puis je me détachais…

-Bella, tu devrais t'asseoir… Fis je en la posant soigneusement sur le lit, puis posa une main sur son ventre…

-Edward, c'est pas comme si je vais accoucher tout de suite !!

-Je veux juste m'occuper de toi !! Lui dis je en la basculant sur le lit.

Et je comptais m'occuper d'elle jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

galvanisés pat jz, sans relachjclanché!es de ma bouche:! , comme d' moi. plus en plus indécents. sionnée.

**Bella POV**

-Tu es salé ! M'exclamais je en lui embrassant la joue.

-C'est normal Bella ! On, vient de nager!

Je lui souriais… J'avais essayé de lui échapper, mais il m'avait plaqué sur le sable. Nous étions revenus dans l'île, pour passer quelques vacances bien méritées. L'hôtel avait ouvert ses portes et attirait beaucoup de touristes. Nous étions tous aux anges ! Aro et ma mère passaient du bon temps en Italie, Alice avait emménagé chez Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie étaient fiancés, Jacob et Leah vivaient une relation passionnée, Victoria et James avaient finis par se marier et Heidi et Tanya étaient en train d'adopter… Et Edward et moi étions tout bonnement heureux.

-Edward, je vais avoir du sable dans mes cheveux pendant des jours !!

-Mais Bella, nous devront en profiter tant qu'il est encore temps !!

Ses yeux verts qui me fixaient luisaient de passion. Je compris tout de suite ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Je lui souris. J'allais avoir encore sept mois devant moi !!

Et il m'embrassa à perdre haleine. Peu nous importait que nous nous trouvions sur la plage. Au moins, vu qu'elle était privée, nous ne serions pas gênés. Il me couvrais de caresses ardentes, et je me lassais aller à ses attouchements de plus en plus indécents. Je soulevais les hanches pour accompagner ses doigts qui allaient et venaient en moi, sans relâche. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent au creux de mes seins, me faisant vibrer.

-Bella… L'entendis je chantonner.

-Edward, s'il te plait…

-Quoi ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux, et lui demandais :

-Je te veux là tout de suite…

Il me sourit et m'obéit, me pénétrant poussé par un instinct indomptable, je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille, pour l'attirer le plus profondément possible. Je voulais qu'il se fonde complètement en moi. C'était un bon mari, il m'écoutait tout le temps ! Comme d'habitude, nous nous laissions aller au déferlement de notre passion, comme d'habitude, nous étions galvanisés par notre plaisir mutuel, comme d'habitude nous n'étions jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre.

Décidément, c'était fou comment un simple coup de folie avait changé nos vies!!

**Fin !!**

**Bien, alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fan fiction !!**

**Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu la publier hier, car on a eut une panne d'électricité !! Elle est revenue il y a quelques instants et à l'heure à laquelle je publie, je ne vais pas pouvoir publier Bella Swan:kidnappeuse, j'ai pas pu terminer la trad. ! Je le ferais demain sans faute !!**

**Alors, je tiens à toute vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos supers Reviews !!**

**Au sujet de la fanfic qui va suivre celle là, je ne vais ka publier qu'en septembre !! Désolé ! **

**Mais je continue avec mes trads ! Pas d'affolement ! Je tiens seulement à prendre de l'avance car je vais rentré à la fac, et je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir sinon.**

**Je connais déjà la trame de cette fiction, mais je vous demande de patienter, le temps que je m'organise !!**

**Bien, comme d'habitude, j'attends vos réactions ! Comme d'habitude je vous embrasse très fort !**

**Bisouxoxoxo.**


End file.
